Tangled Hearts
by bmirror
Summary: (UA) Ele planejava dividir uma bebida com ela. Um taxi na volta, talvez. Mas ele definitivamente não planejava dividir um futuro.
1. Capítulo 1: Sobre o fundo de um copo

**Resumo:** (UA) Ele planejava dividir uma bebida com ela. Um taxi na volta, talvez. Mas ele definitivamente não planejava dividir um futuro.

 **Disclaimer:** As personagens aqui descritas pertencem à J.K. Rowling. A história é minha, mesmo.

* * *

 **Nota:** Essa história estava na minha cabeça há um tempão! Outro dia nem dormi direito por causa dela, então decidi que era hora de escrevê-la. Espero que vocês gostem! Por favor comentem para eu poder ficar animada a continuar a escrever, hehe! Beijão!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - Sobre o fundo de um copo**

– Só mais uma. E aí vamos embora – Sirius Black anunciara com a voz arrastada enquanto levantava a mão para pedir mais uma jarra de cerveja. James e Peter se entreolharam e riram. Essa era a terceira vez que ele dizia que seria a última da noite.

Remus revirou os olhos, mas riu mesmo assim. A ideia de sair naquela noite tinha sido dele, afinal. Os quatro precisavam respirar um pouco. Peter estava surtando com as provas finais da universidade, Sirius fora rejeitado em mais um estágio e James tinha acabado de sair de um breve, porém abusivo, relacionamento. Quem se importava se eles ficassem bêbados até cair naquele pub?

– Ei, eu tenho outra piada – Peter disse, enchendo a mão com os bolinhos de queijo empanado que haviam pedido há horas.

– Ah não, não vou aguentar outra – James riu, tirando os óculos do rosto e coçando os olhos. – Ainda não superei a última.

– Bah, Wormtail, fique quieto - Sirius esticou uma das mãos e tentou tampar a boca do amigo. – Onde é que está o garçom quando se precisa dele, afinal?

Peter resmungou com a boca tampada e, visto que Sirius não a tiraria dali, lambeu a palma do amigo. Ele deu um grito e limpou a mão com um gesto exagerado na própria camiseta. Remus revirou os olhos e jogou uma bolinha de queijo fria nos dois. Eles tinham a incrível mania de parecer adolescentes em público. Claro que, com 19 anos, ninguém sabia como se portar corretamente ainda.

James colocou os óculos em cima da mesa rindo, mas precisou tirá-los rápido porque em segundos o cotovelo de Peter tomara seu lugar bruscamente. Os outros dois estavam agora engajados em uma batalha para ver quem conseguia lamber a mão do outro. Ele revirou os olhos e voltou a colocá-los no rosto. Não gostava muito de usar óculos enquanto ficava bêbado porque acabava sempre quebrando ou perdendo-os. Uma vez, ele rachou a lente esquerda no meio e, como estava sem coragem de pedir mais dinheiro para os pais para consertá-lo, ficou sem usar óculos por um mês. O número de acidentes/objetos quebrados que isso causou foi praticamente imensurável.

– Qual é a diferença entre um escocês e um copo de leite? – Peter continuava, esquivando-se do braço de Sirius que insistia em fazê-lo se calar.

Os três resmungaram alto, assustando o casal da mesa ao lado. Peter riu, seu rosto ficando cada vez mais cor de rosa. Ele falou um "vamos lá, adivinhem" e ignorou os protestos de Remus e Sirius.

– Se eu for obrigado a ouvir mais piadas do Wormtail, preciso de mais álcool no corpo – James riu, levantando o braço direito e procurando o garçom que estava servindo a mesa.

Mas seu olhar não conseguiu correr todo bar em busca do garçom porque sua atenção se prendeu involuntariamente em uma das pessoa sentada casualmente nos banquinhos rasgados de veludo. Ela mexia o canudo de uma bebida alta no balcão sem prestar muita atenção ao que fazia, pois com a outra mão mandava uma mensagem em um celular ridiculamente antigo. James não se lembrava de ter visto um cabelo tão brilhante em toda sua vida, e ficou com uma vontade súbita e quase incontrolável de tocá-lo.

Seus amigos riram ao seu lado e ele percebeu que tinha se afastado quase que fisicamente da mesa. Ele olhou para frente e viu Remus rindo enquanto balançava a cabeça em desaprovação. Peter devia ter contado o final da piada. Ele fingiu achar graça, mas voltou a olhar a moça do balcão.

Ela agora prendia o cabelo em rabo desajeitado e abanava o rosto levemente com a mão. Não estava calor naquela noite – mas ele precisava concordar que aquele pub estava muito cheio. Até ele estava ficando irritado com isso. O barman se aproximou e perguntou algo, no que ela balançou a cabeça em negativa. Podia jurar que a ouvira dizer "não precisa, obrigada".

Ela virou o rosto sutilmente e ele achou que tinha visto um par de olhos verdes. Se fosse realmente isso, ela pareceria uma pintura. A comprovação veio quando seus olhares se cruzaram, mas por um momento rápido demais para que James pudesse ter certeza se ela o notara. Ele desviou o olhar com a surpresa, mas ela logo abaixou a cabeça para dar um gole em sua bebida, o que o permitiu voltar a observá-la.

Tudo fascinava a James: a postura que ela tinha ao se sentar, o contraste entre a blusa escura e o cabelo avermelhado, a pele quase reluzente que ficava à mostra quando ela cruzava as pernas...Ele estava tão absorto em observá-la que quase pulou na cadeira de susto quando um homem se aproximou do seu objeto de estudo e sentou-se no banquinho do lado.

Quando ela o cumprimentou como se o conhecesse, James tomou consciência do que estava fazendo. Ele coçou os olhos novamente e voltou a atenção aos amigos.

–...Não que ele soubesse! – Sirius terminava de contar uma história (James não escutara, obviamente, então fingiu rir de novo). Ele olhou para o lado e encarou o amigo – Você não ouviu nada que eu disse!

Ele deu os ombros.

\- Não mesmo, me desculpe – riu, bebendo o resto da caneca de Chopp à sua frente. Ele fez uma careta ao perceber que já estava quente demais para ser consumida. James percebeu que precisou manter sua atenção à força na mesa e não na menina do bar. Ele nunca se concentrara tanto em quinze minutos como agora.

\- Alguém viu o maldito garçom...? - Ninguém respondeu - Ah, esquece eu vou até o bar eu mesmo – Sirius cambaleou e caiu sentado novamente. – Hm, é melhor ele vir até aqui...MOÇO!

O casal ao lado se levantou bruscamente e saiu da mesa. Remus escondeu o rosto nas mãos, sem saber se ria ou chorava. Ele exclamou um "Meu Deus do céu, Padfoot" abafado, que foi respondido com um "que foi?" inocente.

Mas que o escândalo funcionara era verdade: o garçom apareceu em menos de um minuto com uma jarra nova na mão.

\- Essa é a última, prometo – Sirius sorriu, enchendo o próprio canecão.

James aproveitou a distração e resolveu olhar para o bar novamente. A menina agora estava parcialmente de costas para ele, com uma mão no copo em cima do balcão e outra no colo. Ele agora se sentia impróprio ao observá-la, já que ela estava em um encontro e tudo mais. Seu acompanhante se aproximou mais e colocou uma mão em sua coxa desnuda...James quase virou o rosto, sentia-se um intruso nas interações daquele casal. Mas antes que pudesse realmente desviar os olhos, flagrou a ruiva retirando a mão do cara com um gesto que evidenciava seu desconforto.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Isso não era comportamento de quem se conhecia há muito tempo. Será que esse era o primeiro encontro? Sem motivo aparente, algo se acendeu nas entranhas de James, e ele culpou o álcool. Não é como se ele fosse até lá e tentasse disputar a atenção da menina. Se fosse o primeiro ou centésimo encontro, isso não importava. Ela estava lá com outra pessoa.

Ele voltou a olhar os amigos só o suficiente para que eles achassem que estava escutando a conversa, mas logo voltou a encará-la. Pela segunda vez, viu ela afastar a mão do acompanhante de sua perna. Dessa vez, ele viu claramente ela segurar a mão do homem e empurrá-la em sua direção, o que deu a impressão de que ela estava ficando sem paciência.

\- Você está olhando o quê, cara? – Sirius praticamente gritou no seu ouvido. James deu um pulo no lugar e o olhou irritado. O amigo o ignorou e colocou o braço em seus ombros.

\- Porra Padfoot, meus ouvidos – reclamou, levando a mão à orelha esquerda. – Aquela menina ali. – respondeu, apontando para a ruiva do bar. Sirius forçou a vista mas concordou quando a enxergou por trás da vista turva de bebedeira - Acho que aquele cara est...Ah! – Ele não conteve uma exclamação e percebeu que Sirius o acompanhou animado.

\- O que?! – Remus se virou rápido. – O que aconteceu?

\- Você viu isso? – James riu, olhando para o amigo que concordava animado –Vocês viram?

\- Não, caramba, o que aconteceu? – Remus perguntou novamente, virando rapidamente a cabeça para os amigos e para a menina que marchava irritada para fora do pub.

\- Ela virou uma bebida na cabeça do cara! – James respondeu, alegre demais e sem saber direito o porquê – Ela pegou o copo e simplesmente o virou! Olha ali, é aquele que está tentando se secar com os guardanapos do balcão.

O acompanhante da moça bufava irritado, agora em pé. Ele estava com um calhamaço de guardanapos na mão, esfregando-os de qualquer jeito pela cabeça.

Remus riu e se juntou aos aplausos e gritos dos amigos. O homem do bar os olhou irritado enquanto atravessava o pub à caminho do banheiro. Sirius gritou "babaca!" quando ele passou pela mesa dos quatro.

James procurou a moça, mas não a encontrou em lugar nenhum. Ele forçou a vista que, mesmo com óculos, não era tão boa assim e conseguiu ver um brilho vermelho do outro lado da janela. Pensou em uma desculpa rápido.

\- Vou, hm, fumar um cigarro – disse, levantando-se o rápido. Ele furtou o maço de Sirius que estava em cima da mesa e o levou consigo, já que não era realmente de fumar tanto assim e não comprava maço nenhum há duas semanas.

Nenhum dos outros três lhe deu muita atenção. Ele se afastou na mesma hora que Sirius exclamou "vamos pedir a última rodada e aí vamos para casa"

James cruzou a porta, procurando ser o mais discreto possível. Ele não queria ser o babaca que ia atrás da menina para "consolá-la". Ele também não queria parecer estar a observando, porque achava que ela não precisava lidar com mais isso na noite. Ele a avistou quando pisou na calçada. Quando se aproximou um pouco mais, viu que ela falava irritada ao celular andando em círculos.

\- ...Nunca mais, Lene, juro por Deus – ela disse, abotoando o casaco de qualquer jeito com uma mão só. Ela estava virada de costas para ele, então James procurou ser o mais discreto que conseguiu. Ele apoiou-se na parede de pedra e colocou um cigarro na boca – Não, eu já sai. Acho que vou comprar algo para comer e vou pra casa daqui a pouco. Desculpa atrapalhar aí. Te mando mensagem quando chegar, ok? Beijos.

E desligou o telefone com um gesto irritado. Ainda sem notar a presença de James, ela soltou um suspiro audível de frustração. James a escutou dizer baixinho algo como "babaca dos infernos", o que o fez levantar as sobrancelhas pela segunda vez na noite e não conseguir segurar uma risada. A menina se virou para ele.

Eles se encararam por um mísero segundo. Ele não sabia se pedia desculpas por estar ouvindo a conversa ou se fingia que nada tinha acontecido. Então, quando ela estava quase se virando novamente, James resolveu puxar assunto.

\- Você tem fogo? – falou. Ela o olhou confusa. Ele tirou o cigarro apagado da boca e levantou-o com a mão direita.

\- Ah. Não tenho, desculpe.

James fez uma varredura mental do que poderia dizer para evitar que ela fosse embora. Agora que tinha chegado até aqui, sabia que seria a maior frustração da sua vida voltar para casa sem conversar com ela. Mas antes que ele pudesse inventar qualquer coisa, ela colocou a mão dentro da bolsa e disse:

\- Desculpe, tenho sim – e lhe estendeu um isqueiro azul – Aliás, pode ficar para você. Eu não fumo.

Ele agradeceu e acendeu o cigarro. Então virou o rosto para não soprar a fumaça na cara dela e fez um outro agradecimento mental à todos os deuses do destino por lhe darem um motivo para continuar conversando.

\- Interessante – ele falou, fazendo uma careta pensativa. – Alguém que não fuma com um isqueiro na bolsa. Essa é nova para mim.

\- Era da minha amiga – ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça num gesto descontraído – Eu usei uma vez ou outra para...

Ela parou de falar e o olhou de soslaio, como se percebesse agora que estava contando detalhes de sua vida para um completo estranho. James sorriu e deu uma tragada. Ele girou o objeto nos dedos e o levantou contra a luz. Era meio translúcido e com alguns pontos brancos. Parecia representar o universo.

\- É um isqueiro bonito. Você devia guarda-lo pelo menos para enfeitar seu quarto – brincou, estendendo o isqueiro de volta.

\- Ha, não combina muito. Minhas paredes são amarelas – ela sorriu, ajeitando o lenço em volta do pescoço. – É todo seu.

James sorriu e guardou o presente no bolso do jeans surrado.

\- Mas eu não me sinto bem levando algo sem poder dar nada em troca.

A menina mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para os dois lados da rua que, a essa hora da noite já estava deserta.

\- Hm. Ok. – ela o encarou de volta – você pode me dar um cigarro. E acendê-lo com o isqueiro que eu acabei de te dar, se possível.

James ficou parado com o próprio cigarro na boca. Depois soltou uma risada rouca enquanto colocava a mão no outro bolso a procura do maço.

\- Eu achei que você não fumasse – ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas num gesto que Sirius odiava e muitas vezes devolvia com um soco no braço. – Não quero ser o responsável por te guiar à esse vício horrendo.

Ela riu enquanto aceitava o cigarro que ele estendia.

\- Relaxa. Você não é o responsável – ela apontou com a cabeça para dentro do pub enquanto ele acendia o fogo. – Tem um idiota lá dentro que merece todo esse crédito.

\- Ah, eu vi. O idiota da bebida - disse. Se Lily percebeu que isso provava que ele tinha a olhado lá dentro, não demonstrou. Ou não ligou.

\- Sim. O idiota da bebida. Além de ser um babaca, ainda me fez desperdiçar um copo de batida de coco.

James riu. Ela soltou a primeira baforada de fumaça com uma elegância natural que deixou bem claro que essa não era nem de longe a primeira vez que fumara.

\- Eu sou James. James Potter– ele esticou a mão e ela não hesitou em aceitá-la.

\- Lily Evans.

\- Conheço um Evans. Paul Evans – ele voltou a apoiar-se na parede e ficou mais do que feliz quando ela o acompanhou – É seu parente?

\- Ah, o velho Paul – ela concordou com a cabeça. James a encarou surpreso com a coincidência, mas ela riu – Estou brincando. Não conheço Paul nenhum.

Ele balançou a cabeça rindo de volta. Seu cigarro estava quase acabando mas ele não queria acender outro. Também não queria parar de falar com a garota. Ela era tão fácil de conversar! Parecia que se conheciam há tempos.

Lily abriu a boca para falar algo, mas antes que qualquer som saísse, a porta ao lado dos dois se abriu violentamente e o homem que a acompanhava há pouco saiu, praguejando com os cabelos molhados. Ele levou dois segundos para notar a presença dela ali, e seus olhos foram da moça para James, parado com o cigarro na mão.

\- Vadia – ele murmurou, mas o fez audivelmente. James fechou a cara e começou a arquitetar um plano de vingança na mente, mas não estava nem na metade quando Lily gritou ao seu lado, sem o menor pudor:

\- BROXA!

O grito ecoou na rua vazia e pegou de surpresa tanto James quanto o homem que agora, sem saber o que responder, continuara andando e procurava cruzar a esquina rapidamente. Ela levantou o cigarro como se nada tivesse acontecido e deu uma longa tragada.

James estava tão estupefato do seu lado que acabou caindo na gargalhada. Ele não sabia se seria educado, mas Lily logo o acompanhou com uma risada leve.

\- Agora que esse lugar voltou a ser habitável – ela disse, balançando a cabeça e afastando o cabelo que se desprendia do rabo de cavalo – Quer entrar e pedir algo para esquentar? Cometi o grande erro de vir de saia.

Ele não desviou os olhos do seu rosto quando respondeu:

\- Quero.

Então apagou o cigarro no chão e ficou mais do que satisfeito quando ela o imitou e jogou fora o cigarro que não estava nem na metade.

* * *

\- Mas não é tão irritante quanto parece – James gesticulava por cima da segunda jarra de Chopp que pediram. Ele era o primeiro a admitir que não estava mais vendo as coisas tão retas. – Eu tenho meu próprio quarto, Remus também, e Sirius e Peter dividem o maior de todos. As coisas funcionam assim.

\- Como isso pode funcionar? Vocês não enjoam um do outro? – Lily riu. Suas bochechas também já estavam bem vermelhas e ela começava a ficar com calor de novo.

\- Juro que não. Quer dizer – ele deu mais um gole em seu copo – É claro que já me segurei mais de uma vez para não estrangulá-los. Mas na maioria do tempo nós nos resolvemos comprando pizza um para o outro.

\- Nerds – ela brincou, bebendo do seu próprio copo.

James riu e olhou para o relógio de pulso que usava. Já passavam das quatro e o pub estava quase vazio. Seus amigos haviam passado por eles há quase uma hora, em direção à saída com sorrisos surpresos e um Sirius extremamente bêbado nos braços. Ele tinha fingido não ver os gestos obscenos de Peter.

\- E você? Não enjoa da sua colega de apartamento?

\- Marlene? Nah, não poderia – ela piscou lentamente. Isso era sinal de que deviam parar de pedir bebida – Ela é quase uma irmã para mim. Eu não conseguiria enjoar dela nem que tentasse.

\- Então, viu? Mesma coisa.

\- Não é a mesma coisa, James – Ela exclamou, com uma risada arrastada. – Eu só a vejo quatro dias por semana. Nos finais de semana ela volta para a casa da família, no interior. Eu não convivo literalmente todos os momentos da minha vida com ela como vocês.

\- Ei, eu tenho minha vida própria, ok? – James riu, colocando a mão no peito e fingindo-se de ofendido – A culpa não é minha se eles não desgrudam de mim. Acho que me vêem como o líder, então quem é que poderia evit...

O garçom os interrompeu no momento que Lily se preparava para soltar uma risada.

\- Última rodada, pessoal. Querem mais alguma coisa?

Ela negou com a cabeça, mas James já estava tirando uma nota de dez libras do bolso.

\- Duas batidas de coco, por favor.

Lily o encarou com a cabeça parcialmente inclinada e um sorriso divertido no rosto enquanto o barman virava vários ingredientes em dois copos altos.

\- Ah, não me olhe assim, isso é retribuição do universo – ele sorriu, aceitando os copos da mão do homem – Você desperdiçou um na cabeça de um besta. Agora um cara um pouco menos besta te recompensa. Vê? Ciclo da recompensa do universo.

Ela deu um gole longo e segurou no braço dele pela primeira vez na noite. Mais tarde, ele juraria de pé junto que tomou um choque no braço nesse exato momento (mesmo que Remus tenha tentado explicar que não dá para passar um choque para outra pessoa através do tecido de flanela que ele usava).

\- Ah, você nunca chegaria no nível de bestice dele, acredite – Lily completou, e os dois tomaram consciência de que tinham se aproximado consideravelmente. James colocou o próprio copo em cima do balcão enquanto a via fazer o mesmo. Ele estava sob efeito do álcool ou o pub começara a girar? Ela suspirou e continuou com a voz mais baixa:– Nesse seu esquema do universo, quem é que recompensa você?

Ela já estava próxima a ponto de James sentir o hálito quente bater em seu rosto. Ele soube que não tinha escapatória.

\- Ciclo de recompensa – ele murmurou sem muito sentido, antes de beijá-la. Ou ela beijá-lo. Ficou difícil de saber o momento certo que um beijou o outro.

A questão é que os dois começaram a se beijar como se essa fosse a única coisa que deveria ser feita nessa noite e, mesmo obviamente alcoolizado, James ficou feliz em constatar que o cabelo dela era realmente muito macio. Eles estavam em uma conexão tão grande que ele ficou com medo de caírem do banquinho. Então se separaram segundos antes do barman retornar e avisar que a casa estava fechando.

Já na rua, James a ajudou a colocar o lenço de volta no pescoço e, para sua alegria, ela o retribuiu beijando-o mais um pouco. Agora que estavam em pé, puderam se aproximar o máximo que conseguiam. Ou o máximo que as roupas permitiam.

\- Eu moro aqui perto – ele disse com a voz rouca. Ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer e concordou com a cabeça.

James achou engraçado que ela entrelaçara seu braço no dele para caminharem pela rua. Ele sabia que isso não significava nada, e ela mesmo afirmou que estava com frio, mas ele achou engraçado mesmo assim.

A caminhada não demorou muito, ele realmente morava bem perto. Era um predinho velho, construído na época da segunda guerra mundial, que não tinha nem elevador. Era a única construção com mais de quatro andares de uma travessa da rua que o pub se localizava, entre uma cafeteria e uma cantina com uma fachada meio caída. Eles sempre gostaram daquela vizinhança porque algo sempre os surpreendiam: hoje era alguém ouvindo um jazz antigo baixinho em um dos prédios em plena madrugada.

Eles voltaram a se beijar quando James colocou a chave na fechadura de metal enferrujado. Ele não saberia explicar como foi capaz de fechar a porta, subir a escada até o primeiro andar, abrir o próprio apartamento e encontrar o quarto certo no torpor que se encontrava.

Ele tomou um mísero rastro de consciência quando percebeu que Lily o ajudava a tirar a camiseta, e resolveu trancar a porta do próprio quarto. Padfoot costumava acordá-lo de manhã quando estava de ressaca.

Ela sorriu e concordou com a cabeça enquanto tirava a própria blusa. James não conteve um sorriso ao ver a peça de renda preta, mas isso durou pouco, porque eles logo voltaram a se agarrar. Ele a guiou através da bagunça do quarto para a cama de casal que, por falta de espaço, ficava totalmente encostada na parede do fundo. Antes de deitarem no colchão, ele se martirizou por não ter trocado os lençóis antes de sair. Ela não pareceu notar.

Se perguntassem a James o que ele sentia ao estar com ela, ali, naquele momento, ele explicaria que era a mesma sensação que beber um copo d'água depois de estar com muita sede. Ele a apertava no limite de sua própria sanidade, e ela retribuía mergulhando em toda pele que pudesse alcançar.

Estariam mentindo se dissessem que foi uma noite longa de amor. Não. Fora rápido, mas, com certeza, intenso. Os dois estavam cansados e ainda meio bêbados, mas nenhum deles conseguiu esconder um sorriso quando James tombou, ofegante, ao lado dela na cama.

Ninguém sabia o que falar. Ou talvez não estivessem muito capazes de falar nada no momento. Ele virou o rosto no travesseiro surrado e ficou feliz em constatar que ela também o observava.

Ele sabia que não se lembraria de todos os detalhes pela manhã, então tentou memorizar todos naquele momento mesmo – o tom escuro dos olhos verdes que o encaravam, a gota de suor que escorria por seu pescoço em direção aos seus seios, a pele do braço que o segurava pela cintura que era, assim como seus cabelos, extremamente macia.

James fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que ela bocejou. Não dava para acreditar que essa sintonia que sentiam vinha de alguém que haviam conhecido há poucas horas. Lily entrelaçou as pernas na dele e adormeceu quase que instantaneamente, os acordes distantes de jazz embalando-a num sono profundo e sem sonhos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Sobre a manhã seguinte

**Resumo:** (UA) Ele planejava dividir uma bebida com ela. Um taxi na volta, talvez. Mas ele definitivamente não planejava dividir um futuro.

 **Disclaimer:** As personagens aqui descritas pertencem à J.K. Rowling. A história é minha, mesmo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Sobre a manhã seguinte**

.  
.

Lily Evans costumava brincar que Deus tinha lhe concedido três presentes: o primeiro é que sempre sabia dizer as horas antes mesmo de olhar no relógio. Esse era um dom extremamente útil na época da escola. Ela sabia exatamente quando podia parar de prestar atenção porque o horário da saída estava chegando. As pessoas sempre se impressionavam com essa habilidade, mas Lily realmente não sabia explicar como adivinhava sempre.

A segunda coisa é que ela também sempre acertou a bolinha de papel na lixeira. Era outro talento útil quando a preguiça a consumia e ela não queria levantar do sofá para jogar o rascunho que estava fazendo no lixo. Marlene parara de competir arremesso com ela há tempos porque não aguentava mais perder.

E o último, porém mais importante, é que ela não tinha ressaca nenhuma. Quer dizer, uma vez aos dezesseis ela passou muito mal depois de beber em uma festa. Mas é porque um de seus colegas da escola trouxe uma bebida esquisita da Tailândia e ela não se adaptou muito bem. Fora essa ocasião, ela nunca mais sentira nenhum efeito colateral do álcool. Suas amigas da universidade diziam que um dia ela iria perder esse dom porque simplesmente não era justo que a vida para Lily Evans fosse assim tão fácil.

É por isso que o que a acordou naquela manhã não foi o mal estar que geralmente acompanhava as noites de bebedeira, e sim uma fresta irritante que projetava um raio de luz em seu rosto.

Ela tentou ignorar o sol que se apertava em pequenas frestas, forçando sua entrada no quarto, o máximo que pôde. Lily pensou, antes de abrir os olhos, que a primeira coisa que faria ao acordar de verdade seria implorar para Marlene comprar uma cortina nova. Essa não estava mais funcionando. Não dava para dormir no quarto dela com essa persiana toda rachada.

Ela franziu a sobrancelha e olhou para o teto, abrindo as pálpebras lentamente. Por que é que estava dormindo no quarto da amiga mesmo? E por que o lustre estava diferente? Ela lembrava especificamente de ir com Marlene até aquele antiquário negociar um lustre da época vitoriana que estava em...

E então veio a lembrança da noite anterior. Ela com certeza não estava dormindo no quarto de Lene. Lily se moveu e sentiu o músculo do pescoço se alongar. Ela tinha dormido na mesma posição quase a noite inteira. Precisava se espreguiçar.

Sentou-se na cama, tomando consciência de que estava completamente nua. Ela puxou o lençol cinza até o pescoço, tomada pela vergonha de acordar pelada ao lado de outra pessoa. Mas, agora olhando para seu companheiro da noite, ela percebeu que não tinha muito o que se preocupar. Ele dormia um sono profundo, completamente alheio à influência solar que suas persianas velhas não bloqueavam. E também completamente alheio à presença dela ali. Ele estava de bruços, com os braços embaixo do travesseiro e a boca meio aberta. Lily não resistiu e levantou o lençol que cobria a parte inferior do seu corpo para ver se ele também estava pelado. Estava. Ela se sentiu uma menina de quinze anos novamente ao segurar uma risada travessa para não acordá-lo.

Como era mesmo o nome dele...? Era algo forte, com uma tonalidade...ah! James. Ela se lembrou de ter gostado isso dele – o nome combinava completamente com o rosto. Sem contar que ele era bem _gostoso_. Ela o tinha visto de relance na noite anterior, um pouco antes daquele David idiota chegar. Ele tinha um cabelo bem legal, mas precisava de um corte.

E agora, vendo-o sem roupa...Lily queria poder se dar um troféu. Marlene costumava dizer que seu gosto para homens era péssimo, mas se ela pudesse ver o rapaz que dormia ao seu lado, iria bater palmas para ela com certeza.

Lily se levantou fazendo o menor movimento possível, e caçou suas roupas pelo chão do quarto. Ela achou o sutiã de renda perto do pé da cama e sorriu para si mesma. Era a primeira vez que o usava. Isso só podia significar que tinha se tornado seu novo sutiã da sorte. A blusa jazia em um montinho ali no chão. Deus! Lene ia zombar tanto dela quando voltasse para casa com as roupas amassadas da noite anterior.

Ela abriu uma porta ao lado do armário e agradeceu ao encontrar um banheiro. Lá podia se ajeitar melhor. A maquiagem de ontem já tinha saído quase completamente, mas ela achou melhor lavar o rosto mesmo assim. Pelo menos se sentiria mais limpa. O cabelo, no entanto, não tinha muito jeito. Ela vasculhou o gabinete abaixo da pia, mas não encontrou uma escova sequer.

Estava pensando como se despediria (deixaria um bilhete? Como seria melhor acordá-lo?) quando alguém bateu na porta. Não foi nada delicado, foi quase como se uma empilhadeira passasse por cima do apartamento. O susto a fez pular no lugar.

\- _PRONGS_ – alguém gritara do outro lado. – _PRECISO DE ANALGÉSICO A-G-O-R-A!_

Ela olhou para James rapidamente, esperando que isso não tivesse o acordado. Mas ele já resmungava, virando-se no colchão. Pelo menos resolvera a questão do que fazer a seguir.

Ele piscou os olhos várias vezes antes de se sentar, e só então percebeu a menina no canto do quarto com a mão que escondia um sorriso teimoso. Ela o viu fazer uma careta em direção à luz e depois levar a mão à cabeça. Ele gemeu quando a pessoa atrás da porta tentou girar a maçaneta com força. Lily percebeu que ele obviamente não dividia o mesmo presente de Deus que ela.

\- _Por que a porta está trancada? –_ Perguntou a pessoa, desesperada para entrar – _Potter você nunca tranca essa porta, o que é qu..._

E então, com pena da cara de dor que ele fazia, Lily destrancou e abriu a porta de supetão. O rapaz que estava apoiado nela precisou se segurar no batente para não cair dentro do quarto. Ele estava com uma cara parecida de sofrimento, com os cabelos escuros num embaraço absurdo. Seus olhos claros se arregalaram ao perceber que quem abria a porta não era de fato James, e sim uma garota.

Lily sorriu sem graça e disse rapidamente:

\- Ele já vai.

No que o menino respondeu um "ok" e fechou a porta ele mesmo.

\- Obrigado. Ele não ia parar – James falou com uma voz fraca, arrastando-se no colchão para sair. Um pouco antes de tirar o lençol, ele se deu conta que não vestia nada, e percebeu que não poderia sair dali. Então voltou a se cobrir rapidamente.

Lily pegou a primeira coisa que achou – um par de calças de moletom velho – e atirou em sua direção. Ela desviou o olhar porque não ia aguentar a visão dele tentando colocar as calças por baixo do lençol sem cair na gargalhada.

Quando ele enfim saiu da cama, ela reabriu a porta. Não tinha mais ninguém do outro lado, mas ela podia ouvir cochichos vindo do outro lado do corredor. Então pegou o casaco e o lenço e os vestiu. Não estava frio, mas pelo menos escondia a aparência desleixada que a blusa estava causando. Depois colocou a bolsa de qualquer jeito sobre os ombros.

James cambaleou até o banheiro e ela ouviu o barulho da água saindo da torneira. Ele gritou um "argh" mais para si mesmo do que para outra pessoa. Quando voltou para o quarto, seu rosto e boa parte do cabelo estavam bem molhados.

\- Quer comer alguma coisa? – perguntou, a voz um pouco mais forte agora. Ela teve a impressão de que ele estava tentado manter uma aparência não tão...morta.

\- Ah, obrigada, mas não precisa. Acho que vou para a casa mesmo.

Ele tateou a superfície do criado mudo e quando não encontrou o que procurava, tateou o chão ali próximo. Por fim, pegou os óculos que usava antes e os colocou no rosto.

\- Ah, posso oferecer pelo menos uma refeição de despedida – ele sorriu, ainda com uma careta. – Quer dizer, por "refeição" eu quero dizer uma caneca de café.

Lily pensou em negar, seria menos constrangedor. Mas ele estava fazendo uma cara muito fofa, precisava admitir. Então antes de se dar conta, ela concordou com a cabeça.

Ele a guiou porta afora, mantendo-se atrás dela até chegarem em uma sala iluminada. James gemeu de novo e cobriu os olhos por baixo dos óculos. Era uma casa tipicamente masculina – tinha um sofá velho cinza, um pufe perneta e uma poltrona verde com uma aparência muito confortável, todos apontando para uma enorme televisão.

Do lado esquerdo, em um esquema de cozinha americana, ficava a cozinha. Lily sentiu seu rosto esquentar consideravelmente quando viu três rapazes a encarando curiosos como se ela fosse uma zebra que fugira do zoológico.

Ela estava decidida a mudar de ideia e andar até a porta para ir embora, mas James passou por ela e foi até a bancada, como se não houvesse nada de diferente naquela manhã.

\- Vocês fizeram café? – James perguntou, pegando duas xícaras descombinadas em um dos armários.

Isso pareceu fazer os amigos despertarem do transe. Um deles pigarreou e virou-se para ele. O outro contornou a mesa e puxou uma das cadeiras para ela. Lily agradeceu com um sorriso sem graça e se sentou.

\- Moony fez – o garoto com cabelos cor de areia sentado à sua frente disse. Ele estava virando uma caixa de cereal em uma tigela verde. Ele pareceu frustrado quando a caixa acabou, mas deu os ombros e colocou leite mesmo assim.

James colocou uma caneca à sua frente e ela sentiu o cheiro forte da bebida. Café, infelizmente, era um de seus vícios. Ela sorriu em agradecimento e ele retribuiu com uma piscadinha. Depois sentou ao seu lado e bebeu da própria caneca.

\- Peter – o menino que puxara sua cadeira e agora estava em pé, encostado na geladeira, disse com uma voz suave. Ele era o único que não parecia sofrer com ressaca. – Não acredito que você vai comer o cereal sem oferecer à...

\- Lily – ela respondeu depois de dar um gole no café. Pareceu acordar todas as células de seu corpo e ela ficou feliz pela primeira vez na manhã por não ter ido embora correndo na primeira oportunidade. – E não precisa, eu agradeço pelo café de qualquer jeito.

\- Nós moramos do lado de uma cafeteria, ninguém pode ir lá buscar um bolinho para ela? – Peter perguntou, preparando-se para colocar a primeira colherada na boca.

Lily achou graça e olhou para James. Ele encarava o amigo com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Larga a mão de ser mal educado – disse. Ela bebeu mais da caneca. Fazia tempo que não gostava tanto assim de um café caseiro. Nem ela, nem Marlene sabiam fazer direito. – Eu que comprei esse cereal, por sinal. Pode ir dando para ela.

Peter revirou os olhos, mas empurrou a tigela em sua direção. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas ele continuou empurrando. Pareceu que agora ele fazia por honra. Sua mãe sempre dissera que negar um presente era tão mal educado quanto pedir descaradamente por um. Então ela falou:

\- Vamos dividir, então.

Ela sorriu, pegando uma colher em cima da mesa e colocando a tigela no meio do caminho. Peter se ajeitou na cadeira para poder alcançar o cereal também.

\- Gostei dela – disse, fazendo-a rir com a colher na boca.

James riu fraco ao seu lado e virou todo o conteúdo a caneca fazendo uma careta.

\- Esse aí é Peter – apontou para o menino com quem dividia o prato. Depois apontou para o que estava de pé – Esse é Remus. – E por fim, apontou para o moreno que agora apoiava a cabeça nos braços. – E esse é Sirius. Ele provavelmente morreu, então não precisa decorar o nome dele.

Ela deu uma risada, e Sirius levantou a mão em um gesto rápido.

\- Não, ainda está vivo – Remus sorriu, bebendo um copo do que parecia ser suco de laranja. – Que horas são?

Lily olhou ao redor e para o alcance do sol nas tábuas do piso de madeira. O apartamento não era tão grande, mas parecia um lugar bem confortável de ficar. Era pelo menos o dobro do tamanho do seu, e o teto também parecia mais alto.

\- Provavelmente dez e pouco – respondeu, dando os ombros. Eles olharam para um relógio que ficava acima do fogão. Marcava 10:07.

\- Como você sabia? – James se virou boquiaberto. Ela deus os ombros e piscou com um olho só, segurando o café com as duas mãos. – Isso é coisa de vidente. Rápido, qual é a cor da cueca de Padfoot?

Ela encarou James, sem ter a menor ideia de quem seria "Padfoot". Como Remus e Peter soltaram risadinhas em uníssono, ela imaginou que seria o desmaiado.

\- Preta.

\- Ha – Sirius falou, levantando a cabeça só o suficiente para encará-la – errou. Estou completamente pelado.

\- Ah, ok. Não precisava saber disso – ela franziu o nariz. Apoiou a caneca, agora vazia, na mesa e deixou a colher que segurava na tigela de cereal. – Bom, James, acho que agora eu vou embora mesmo.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

\- Não se intimide pela nudez de Sirius. Nós já nos acostumamos. – disse, fazendo uma cara de seriedade, mas rindo em seguida. Ela riu e se levantou.

\- Ha, não, mas acho melhor ir logo – completou, levantando o rosto porque James se levantara também. Ela não tinha percebido o quão alto ele era ontem à noite. – Ainda não dei notícias. É melhor eu ir para casa ou a Interpol vai estar atrás de mim logo, logo.

Os meninos riram.

\- É, não podemos nos meter com a Interpol de novo – Remus disse, balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. Ela sorriu.

\- Tchau. Obrigada pelo café – falou, indo até a porta. Ela ia se virar para se despedir de James, mas ele a acompanhou.

Lily ficou repentinamente sem graça. Como deveria se despedir? Nas poucas vezes que fizera algo parecido (e podia contar nos dedos da mão), ela tinha ido embora antes do cara acordar, ou não tinha nem passado a noite.

Ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha timidamente e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas James a cortou, apoiando-se no batente da porta de entrada.

\- Então...como posso me comunicar com você? Tenho que fazer sinal de fogo com o isqueiro que me deu?

\- Até poderia – ela fingiu pensar – mas eu não teria como responder, já que meu único isqueiro agora é seu.

Ele riu. Ela procurou algo na bolsa e achou uma caneta. Depois pegou um recibo antigo da farmácia e rabiscou seu número de telefone.

\- Olha, o meu celular é muito antigo, então tenha paciência – Lily lhe estendeu o papelzinho com um sorriso. – _muita_ paciência.

Ele sorriu e guardou o papelzinho em um bolso da calça. Então, antes que ela pudesse dar qualquer outro tipo de despedida que planejara, ele segurou seu rosto e a beijou bem de leve. Ela sorriu e se afastou, mas ele a observou descer as escadas até ouvir o "clique" da porta do prédio.

* * *

\- Puta merda, Lily Evans, _onde é que você estava?_ – Ela ouviu assim que pisou na soleira do próprio apartamento. Lily conseguiu inspirar uma vez antes de ser atacada por um bolo de cabelos castanhos. Marlene a segurou pelos ombros e a chacoalhou sem delicadeza nenhuma – Você não me mandar mensagem, normal, estou acostumada. Mas imagine a minha surpresa ao chegar em casa hoje de manhã e não a encontrar em lugar nenhum? Quase tive um infarto.

Passava um pouco do meio dia. Lily tinha se distraído um pouco no caminho, era verdade, mas isso porque decidira descer algumas estações antes do ônibus e ir andando até em casa. Estava ligeiramente quente, então ela amarrara o casaco na cintura e guardara o lenço na bolsa.

Ela gostava de passear no domingo de manhã. A cidade parecia relativamente menos caótica. Crianças passeavam com seus pais, e não com babás. Casais andavam de mãos dadas, demorando-se perto das bancadas de flores. Era impressão ou a população no geral parecia mais feliz? Devia ser a chegada da primavera.

Lily balançou a cabeça, fechando a porta do apartamento com o pé.

\- Achei que você só chegaria de noite – sorriu, se desvencilhando do aperto da amiga – Estava ruim lá em Northampton?

Ela balançou a cabeça, afastando o cabelo do rosto.

\- Estava um tédio, isso sim – Marlene andou até o sofá branco na pequena sala do apartamento minúsculo que dividiam. Elas estavam sempre mudando a decoração. Dessa vez as almofadas combinavam com a parede verde água. Marlene pegou uma sacola de plástico branca e a entregou à amiga. – Eu achei que seria melhor voltar para cá e te animar com um pouco de chocolate.

\- Uh, chocolate é sempre uma boa ideia.

As duas sentaram-se no tapete felpudo que Lily trouxera da casa da sua mãe. Marlene virou a sacola de cabeça para baixo e caçou um snickers.

\- E então – repetiu com a boca cheia – onde é que você estava?

Lily ficou mais do que feliz em contar tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior. Eram esses pequenos momentos que ela adorava em morar com uma amiga. Ela nunca tivera um bom relacionamento com a irmã, e sabia que ela fora muito solitária quando morou sozinha. Agora que ia casar, talvez as coisas melhorassem. Um marido talvez trouxesse a felicidade que Petunia Evans não conhecia, mas nada se comparava a poder se sentar com a melhor amiga num tapete e conversar coisas sem importância, como meninos e chocolates.

Marlene era uma boa ouvinte: reagia com " _ah!"_ e " _oh"_ nos momentos apropriados, e quando ela lhe contou sobre a altura de James, a amiga fingiu desmaiar.

\- Mas...e vocês combinaram alguma outra coisa? – ela perguntou, quando a história chegou ao fim. Lily balançou a cabeça com indiferença enquanto virava o saquinho de m&ms que chegara ao fim.

\- Nah, deixei meu telefone, mas não sei se quero sair com ele de novo.

Lene revirou os olhos.

\- Mas por que? Achei que você tinha gostado do menino.

\- Gostei, ué, mas não estou querendo nada com ninguém no momento. – Ela deu os ombros. – Lene, estou no meio de uma graduação, louca de coisas para fazer, sem paciência nenhuma para homens. Foi divertido passar a noite com ele, com certeza, mas era o que eu precisava para desestressar. Agora tenho que voltar à confusão que é minha vida.

\- Ai, Lils, que besteira. Uma coisa não exclui a outra.

\- Você diz isso porque acha um desperdício negar um homem alto.

Elas riram

\- Querida, acho um desperdício negar qualquer homem.

Lily jogou a cabeça para trás para gargalhar e acabou deitando no tapete. Ela pensou, olhando para o teto, que o seu era muito melhor pintado que o do quarto de James.

Marlene tinha razão, mas Lily tinha poucas certezas na vida e uma delas era o seu futuro. Essa era a época de se concentrar nele. Talvez ela ligasse para James daqui a um tempo...no ano que vem, talvez. Ele era divertido e muito bom de cama, não podia negar, mas não era o momento para pensar nesse aspecto da sua vida.

Ela estudava Literatura na Universidade de Artes de Londres, e ficava muito feliz em perceber que se destacava dos seus colegas. Uma de suas professoras tinha até lhe dito que se o seu desempenho continuasse assim, ela poderia trabalhar na editora dela no final do ano. Isso quase a deixara em êxtase, mas precisava manter o...

Ela não conseguiu concluir o raciocínio porque sentiu o telefone em seu bolso vibrar. Lily o segurou na mão e leu na telinha uma mensagem de um número desconhecido. Ela soube imediatamente de quem era.

" _Chegou em casa? Sem Interpol te esperando?. xx"_

Ela não conteve uma risada e Marlene a olhou com suspeita.

\- Espera um pouco...você tá olhando para o seu celular e rindo...Lily Evans, você está falando com o menino, não está? O altão?

\- Não estou não, sai pra lá – ela mentiu, empurrando a amiga com o pé para impedi-la de se aproximar.

\- Está sim, sua mentirosa!

Lily a ignorou porque digitava rápido (ou o mais rápido que conseguia num celular do século passado):

 _"_ _Sem Interpol, mas Marlene de cara feia me aguardando. Mil vezes mais assustador"_

Ela sorriu para a própria resposta e sentiu algo em seu estômago se revirar. Não, ela não precisava se envolver em nada. Precisava de um banho, isso sim.

" _Coitada. Pode pedir asilo político quando você quiser",_ ele respondera.

\- Você está proibida de respondê-lo se não tiver interesse nele – Marlene resmungou. Lily a ignorou e bufou. Que raiva tinha dele por ser tão fácil de conversar. Não dava pra ignorá-lo tão facilmente assim.

" _Tudo bem. A hora dela vai chegar, e aí será a minha vez de ser assustadora"._

Ela se levantou com um suspiro e atirou o celular para trás do sofá. Talvez assim ela resistisse à vontade de mandar mais mensagens para James.

Lily ouviu o telefone vibrar, mas se recusou a olhar a resposta. Ela tirou a blusa ainda no corredor e enfiou toda a roupa que usava no cesto de roupa suja. O que ela precisava, pensou, não era de um menino com um papo charmoso. Era de um banho bem frio.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota** : Obrigada pela recepção dessa minha nova onda de inspiração s2 (odeio esse coração, mas o site não me permite fazer aquele outro 3 aff). Vocês são fofíssimos e me inspiram todo dia. Os capítulos tão curtinhos, não acham? rs Depois aumenta, viu! hahaha deixem comentários, queridos, please! :)

* * *

 **Respostas:**

 **andthisismiisty -** Noooooooooossa, se você soubesse a felicidade que esse teu comentário me deu! ((: Espero de verdade não te decepcionar, mas ó, pode me avisar se por acaso eu o fizer, viu? Confio muito mais na sua opinião do que dos meus professores de literatura, hah! Brigada pela review, querida, beijão!

 **Deby -** Brigada, flor! Que bom que gostou, espero que você se anime para continuar a ler! hehe, beijão

 **sefora.** \- Haha! Brigada pela review! Adorei. Ó, prometo (tentar) não demorar muito pra atualizar pra você, viu? haha, beijão!

 **_Nat -** Ommmg, obrigada, queridaaaa! fico muito feliz pela sua review, de verdade, me faz querer escrever o dia todo para agradar à leitores como você! Espero que você goste do resto, beijão!

 **(guest) - Que Merda** \- Eu sei que isso é um spam (eu recebi em outra fic minha também, e fui dar uma pesquisada e vi que foi postado em várias fics). Mas eu queria entender porquê alguém ia querer fazer uma mensagem de raiva assim? Amor, respeito que cada um tenha a sua opinião, mas não precisa falar ofensas para aqueles que não compartilham da sua ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Eu, de verdade, não me importo em receber críticas negativas (eu até gosto, me faz crescer), mas não saia por aí comentando essas coisas porque você pode achar alguém que não lide bem com essas coisas e aí, bum! Essa pessoa pode nunca mais querer escrever nada. Não é ruim quando a gente mata o sonho de alguém? Vai comer um chocolatinho para ficar mais feliz, amor, e se não gosta das fics que existem hoje em dia, escreva novas!


	3. Capítulo 3: Sobre uma banda sem nome

**Resumo** : (UA) Ele planejava dividir uma bebida com ela. Um taxi na volta, talvez. Mas ele definitivamente não planejava dividir um futuro.

 **Disclaimer** : As personagens aqui descritas pertencem à J.K. Rowling. A história é minha, mesmo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Sobre uma banda sem nome**

.

.

O professor estava falando sobre uma matéria importante e James _sabia_ que deveria estar anotando. Mas ele estava com muito sono para abrir o caderno. Na verdade, ele nem abrira a mochila ainda. Ela estava, no momento, sendo muito bem usada como um travesseiro.

Também, ninguém mandara ficar jogando vídeo game até tarde com os meninos. Ele não podia ter caído nas provocações de Peter. Deveria ter tido o mínimo de noção e ido para cama pelo menos à meia noite, depois de perder do primeiro inimigo.

Mas ele simplesmente _não podia_ sair no meio da fase. James era orgulhoso demais e não ia conseguir viver com essa vergonha.

Ele abriu os olhos quando ouviu o barulho da porta fechar. Alguém estava entrando na sala de aula atrasado. Ele olhou no relógio de pulso. _Bem_ atrasado. Ele só conhecia uma pessoa que não tinha compromisso nenhum com o horário assim. E tinha certeza que era ela antes mesmo de virar o rosto para comprovar.

Samantha Reynolds o encarou antes de se sentar duas fileiras à frente. Ele achou que ela desviaria o olhar, mas não. Parecia até bem orgulhosa.

Eles tinham terminado há quase dois meses, mas nesse meio tempo, ela fizera ao menos 4 tentativas de voltar. Ele conseguira resistir à todas. Bem, isso se você não contasse a primeira vez. Aquela tinha sido uma recaída leve.

Ela era bem bonita. Bonita não, era linda. Tinha o cabelo dourado até a cintura e olhos puxados que estavam sempre marcados com uma maquiagem escura. Eles tinham começado a sair há alguns meses, depois de muitas trocas de olhares durante as aulas. Eles iam à festas juntos e só saíam de lá quando o lugar estava fechando. Gostavam de passar os finais de semana na casa de campo da família dela, e passavam os dois dias sem usar peça de roupa nenhuma. Ela gostava de desfilar para ele usando nada além de um finíssimo robe e uma taça de vinho.

Umas cinco semanas adentro desse relacionamento, James começou a perceber que não era nada feliz.

A princípio, ele não notara. Achava que era natural ter uma relação assim. Foi só depois de uma conversa franca que tivera com Remus numa dessas madrugadas em que os outros dois não estavam em casa, que ele começou a ver os sinais.

Ela o diminuía. Dizia que ele não sabia de nada. Fazia com que ele se sentisse mal por não fazer as coisas que ela queria. Dizia que era sorte dele ter alguém. Qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse ela não suportaria ficar muito tempo ao seu lado. Que ele deveria ser grato.

Nada para ela estava bom, nada a agradava. Logo, todas as lembranças negativas superaram as positivas. Ele parou de ficar animado ao vê-la. Evitava suas ligações mais do que as atendia. E, em uma noite depois de seis meses nesse estado, decidiu acabar tudo. Não ia aguentar mais um minuto sequer.

Remus respirara aliviado quando ele lhe contou a novidade. Sirius comprara duas garrafas de conhaque para comemorar. Ele olhou seu reflexo naquela noite e ficou surpreso ao ver os sinais de desgaste pela primeira vez. Suas olheiras estavam enormes. Seu rosto estava mais magro.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele sorriu. Estava sozinho e livre.

E depois, pensou enquanto virava o final da primeira garrafa de Sirius, ele não estaria sozinho de verdade. Tinha seus amigos. Eles eram folgados, costumavam se meter um na vida do outro e davam mil opiniões que nunca foram pedidas. Mas uma coisa era certa: eles nunca deixariam de apoiar-se completamente um no outro.

James balançou a cabeça para não sucumbir ao sono. O professor dizia alguma coisa sobre a política internacional proposta pelo antigo Primeiro Ministro. Ele se perguntou, pela centésima vez desde que começara a faculdade de Direito, porque é que não tinha escolhido estudar algo mais simples.

Ah, mas ele ia ter que pedir as anotações de Song Wu _de novo_. Ela ia reclamar, com certeza. Mas nada que seus habituais subornos com mini-muffins de blueberry não resolvesse.

Estava prestes a cutucá-la quando sentiu o bolso da sua calça tremer. Seu estômago deu um salto involuntário: estava esperando uma resposta de Lily há quase um dia. Ela lhe dissera que seu celular era antigo, mas isso era ridículo. Às vezes ela parava de responder e só voltava à dar sinal de vida alguns dias depois.

Agora fazia quanto tempo que se conheceram, quase duas semanas? Ele ainda estava na dúvida se queria chamá-la de novo para sair. No começo, tinha muita vontade. Mas agora, não tinha certeza.

Claro, ele não ia negar que houvesse a possibilidade de acabar na cama com ela mais uma vez, aceitaria na hora. Quem em sã consciência rejeitaria essa oportunidade? Ele precisava admitir que às vezes gostava de fechar os olhos e puxar uma das únicas cenas que ainda guardava daquela noite: Lily abaixo dele, os cabelos ruivos espalhados como um leque assimétrico em seu travesseiro velho. Aquele sorriso irônico em um dos cantos da boca. Os olhos verdes o espiando por baixo dos cílios longos. Depois de algum tempo, a imagem vinha em _flashes_ e não em uma lembrança inteira.

Ele não a conhecera muito, mas ela parecia ser intensa. Intensa de um maneira positiva. Não do jeito que Samantha costumava ser. Intensa de um jeito intrigante. Ele sentia que conversar com ela o inebriava. Mesmo por mensagens de texto em dispositivos arcaicos, ele não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada até escrever a resposta perfeita. E por isso, tinha medo. Não queria mergulhar em uma coisa tão profunda assim. Precisava de um tempo sozinho para se conhecer melhor.

Ele tirou o aparelho do bolso e o olhou esperançoso – mas era apenas Remus perguntando se queria almoçar. Ele bufou de frustração, mas depois se lembrou que isso era bom. Um pouco de distância e espaço o fariam pensar com mais clareza.

James digitou rapidamente um " _Saio em 10 minutos. Me encontre perto da fonte"_ e guardou o celular na mochila.

Ele tentou se iludir e fingir que conseguiria prestar atenção no final da aula, mas nem percebeu que começara a olhar para fora da janela até que todos ao seu redor se levantassem e começassem a sair.

Ele alcançou Song Wu na porta e prometeu mil mini-muffins se pudesse copiar suas anotações. Ela revirou os olhos e lhe entregou o próprio caderno, e ele a puxou e beijou sua testa, ignorando o grunhido irritado que a menina deu como resposta. Depois disso, se mandou de lá o mais rápido que pode, antes que Samantha o alcançasse.

Remus o esperava sentado na fonte, absorto demais em escrever algo num caderninho desfalcado. Ele se aproximou do amigo e jogou-se ao seu lado, no concreto.

\- Mate-me agora. Vamos, enquanto há tempo de enterrar meu corpo sem que a segurança do campus perceba o que você fez.

\- E você diz que eu que sou dramático – Remus riu, sem tirar os olhos do caderninho. Apagou uma última palavra e olhou para seu trabalho satisfeito. – Terminei um haicai ¹. Vê se dá para entender.

James estendeu a mão e pegou o caderno do amigo. A letra rabiscada ocupava a página inteira. Estendeu em frente ao seu rosto e leu:

 _"_ _Teu corpo deitado_

 _Acorda desejos_

 _Não confessados"_

\- Gostei – James falou, levantando o corpo até ficar sentado. – É sobre quem?

Remus deu os ombros, guardando o lápis na bolsa de couro.

\- Ninguém.

\- Como ninguém? Você não pode sair por aí escrevendo poemas sem pensar em uma pessoa específica. Não é tipo, contra a lei do romantismo literário, ou algo assim?

O amigo riu, esticando o braço para pegar o caderninho de volta, mas James o levantou, colocando-o fora do seu alcance.

\- Se você não tem ninguém em mente, não vai se importar se eu o pegar – falou, rasgando a página e devolvendo o caderno, agora em branco.

\- Porra, Prongs – Remus protestou e puxou o caderno da mão do amigo, mas em seguida o guardou na mala com um revirar de olhos – Pára de fazer isso, caramba. Se quiser eu copio para você, mas isso é roubo de material original. Vou te denunciar.

Não era a primeira vez que James roubara um de seus poemas. Na verdade, tinha uma gavetinha cheia de poemas dele. Gostava de ler o que ele escrevia, mesmo que Sirius e Peter não tivessem paciência de ouvir metade. Ao contrário dos outros dois, ele achava interessante que a mente de Remus trabalhasse de uma maneira tão diferente da sua. Ele nunca seria capaz de escrever duas linhas sequer.

\- Vem. Vamos comer – James falou, levantando-se e jogando a mochila novamente às suas costas. Remus o acompanhou e ambos seguiram em direção ao único restaurante que servia um almoço decente pelo preço que um universitário podia pagar.

Eles se sentaram do lado de fora e fizeram seus pedidos, sem nem olhar no cardápio. Já o conheciam praticamente de cor. Também conheciam a garçonete, Juliette, há tempos. Mas agora, James não podia olhar para seus cabelos curtos porque eram da mesma cor avermelhada que os de Lily, e ele não conseguia...

Não, pensou. Não sairia nada de bom desse pensamento.

Quando ela trouxe os pratos, James evitou encará-la mesmo assim e olhou para seu celular que vibrava. Ainda nenhuma resposta dela. Era Sirius, compartilhando a localização do jogo que teriam no fim da tarde.

James fechou a cara inconscientemente e deu uma garfada no arroz. Remus percebeu e olhou do amigo para o telefone em sua mão. Ele estava fazendo isso o tempo todo nos últimos dias. Não era coincidência que começara depois que encontraram a menina na cozinha.

Ela causara uma boa impressão em todos, era verdade. Principalmente porque não era comum que James trouxesse garotas para casa. Sirius, tudo bem. Era uma diferente praticamente a cada final de semana. Peter acabava sempre expulso do próprio quarto e se revezava para dormir no chão dos outros dois. Mas James era mais contido. Geralmente ia para algum outro lugar. E, quando queria algo casual, não costumava ficar tão obcecado com o seu celular, como estava agora.

Remus não segurou uma risada com o pensamento e James levantou os olhos confuso.

\- O quê?

\- Você tá ridículo aí, esperando a menina te mandar mensagem.

James franziu as sobrancelhas e sentiu o pescoço esquentar.

\- Quem foi que falou que estou esperando Lily me mandar uma mensagem? Eu estou é esperando uma resposta da minha mãe. Ela quer que eu...hm, vá visitá-la nesse final de semana.

Remus revirou os olhos e espetou uma cenoura com o garfo.

\- Sua mãe não manda mensagem. Ela é uma das únicas que liga lá em casa, nós sabemos – ele sorriu, como se soubesse todos os segredos que o amigo tentava esconder - Qual é o problema, James? Liga para ela e pronto.

\- Não faz parte dos meus planos – James balançou a cabeça, virando a tela do celular para baixo. – Eu só gosto de conversar com ela, é isso. Não quero nada demais.

\- Sair com ela de novo não qualifica "algo demais", ué – Remus deu os ombros. – Acho que você está precisando se divertir. Por que não a convida para o show de Sirius?

James levantou as sobrancelhas mas não respondeu. Seria uma boa desculpa, é verdade. Mas não sabia se era o momento para chamá-la para um encontro. Ela não estava parecendo meio evasiva nas mensagens que mandava? Será que tinha interpretado os sinais errado e na verdade ela não queria nada com ele?

Não, ele decidiu. Talvez devesse ir sozinho no show de Sirius. Ele sempre acabava encontrando alguém lá para passar a noite, mesmo. A base de fã da banda era praticamente constituída por garotas com cabelos cheios e jaquetas de couro, e sair de lá com uma delas seria perfeito para que ele parasse de esperar a resposta de Lily.

* * *

.

Algumas horas depois, ele já não lembrava mais que esperava uma mensagem. Era isso que James mais gostava em jogar futebol: por alguns minutos, tudo que importava era ele, a rede, e a bola.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu Sirius indicando sua direita. Lounge, do time adversário, vinha correndo em sua direção. Ele o driblou com habilidade e avançou para a área do gol, contente em ouvir os " _ohs_ " que a torcida improvisada soltava com empolgação.

Quando ele propôs aos colegas da turma que formassem um time para jogarem contra os outros meninos da universidade, todos ficaram mais do que felizes em apontá-lo como capitão. Eles até agora permaneciam invictos por doze jogos seguidos. E ninguém reclamou quando James convidara Sirius e Peter para participarem do time. Não era contra as regras, afinal. Foi decidido pela comissão de esportes da universidade que cada equipe poderia contar com 20% de integrantes que não estudassem na dita faculdade.

Remus observava o jogo de longe, na sombra de uma árvore. Hoje era contra o pessoal de Jornalismo, seu próprio curso. Ele não sabia direito para quem torcer, porque gostaria de ver seus colegas ganharem. Mas sabia que se sentiria um traidor se posiciona-se em qualquer torcida contra os amigos.

Então ele aproveitou o momento de ambiguidade e abriu os livros para terminar aquele trabalho que estava absurdamente atrasado. Ele só levantou a cabeça quando ouvia as pessoas ao seu redor gritarem um " _gol_ " animadas. Ele não sabia para quem elas torciam, porque metade era formada por outros estudantes que gostavam de acompanhar o campeonato universitário, e outra metade de passantes que pararam ali no campo do parque, curiosos com o jogo.

James se jogou na grama para fugir de uma rasteira de Michael Gamblen. Sentiu o joelho bater no chão e depois um choque no osso. Ele gritou, mas quando Sirius se aproximou para ajuda-lo a levantar, balançou a cabeça com indiferença. Não era um machucadinho que o impediria de se classificar para as semifinais.

Pelas suas contas, faltava menos de dois minutos para acabar o jogo. O seu time estava ganhando de 2x1, mas James não estava satisfeito. Precisava de _mais um gol_. Ele ignorou as indicações dos colegas de voltar para a defesa e saiu correndo em direção ao rapaz (que ele não conhecia) que agora tinha posse da bola. O menino tomou um susto com a aproximação repentina e James aproveitou a distração para roubar-lhe a bola. Com o campo livre a sua frente, ele não resistiu e soltou uma risada ao correr para o gol do adversário.

Ele acertou a bola bem no meio da rede alguns segundos antes do árbitro apitar o fim do jogo. 3x1. Estava ótimo. Ele levantou o braço ao mesmo tempo que sentiu seus companheiros pularem em suas costas. Sirius levantou sua cabeça e beijou-lhe o cabelo. Depois fez uma careta porque assim como todos os outros, estava incrivelmente suado.

Eles se juntaram à Remus depois de alguns minutos de comemoração e tapinhas de " _valeu, gente"_ e _"boa, time!"._ Peter tirou a garrafa de água do amigo e virou-a inteira na boca. Sirius lhe deu um croquete na cabeça.

\- Seu idiota, eu também estou com sede.

\- Vai comprar ué, essa aqui é minha – Peter respondeu, esfregando o lugar atingido com a palma da mão

\- Ahn...dá licença? Era minha – Remus empurrou o amigo com o pé – Agora você está me devendo duas libras.

O sol começava a se pôr e isso deixava o calor menos insuportável. James forçou o olhar por causa da meia luz e enxergou um carrinho de comida não muito longe da árvore que estavam. Ele se levantou e espanou o calção (não que fizesse muita diferença porque haviam marcas de terra e grama em todo seu uniforme).

\- Eu vou comprar mais, seus imbecis. Me dêem dinheiro – brincou, estendendo a mão aberta na direção dos amigos.

Eles abriram bolsos e carteiras e jogaram algumas notas em sua mão. James riu. Tinha bem mais do que ele precisava, mas ele é que não ia reclamar.

\- Belo jogo, Potter! – duas meninas exclamaram quando passou por um grupo sentado numa grande toalha. Ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e balançou a cabeça em agradecimento.

Ele contou rapidamente a quantia que tinha e viu que eram mais de quinze libras. Ele riu sozinho. Ia se recompensar com um hambúrguer. O cheiro que vinha da barraquinha era realmente tentador e...

Ele se interrompeu quando olhou para o lado. Uma menina de cabelos vermelhos contava moedas na palma da mão, num gesto quase idêntico do que ele fizera há pouco. James riu. A coincidência não era uma coisa maravilhosa?

\- Ahn, duas garrafas de água, um hambúrguer e o que ela quiser – Ele falou, quando chegou na sua vez, apontando para a menina.

O homem barrigudo que cuidava do caixa virou-se para ela e perguntou, sem paciência:

\- E então, moça, quer o que?

Ela levantou o rosto surpresa e encarou o homem. Depois, seus olhos verdes lampejaram na direção de James.

\- Eu...? O que é que...- Lily abriu um sorriso aberto ao reconhecê-lo – James! O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele passou a mão no cabelo, tentando parecer menos desarrumado.

\- Eu tive um jogo aqui agora há pouco.

\- Ah! Acho que vi vocês ganharem, então – ela sorriu – cheguei bem na parte do último gol. Eu...espera um pouco...era você?

Ele abriu um sorriso orgulhoso.

\- Moça – o homem da barraquinha repetiu, mais alto – vai querer o que?

Lily piscou distraída em sua direção e depois olhou rapidamente para a vitrine.

\- Ah! Acho que um hambúrguer, por favor. Mas vou pagar separado.

\- Não vai não, pode por na minha conta – James se virou para o homem e entregou o dinheiro antes que ela pudesse fazer algo. – Na verdade, na conta dos meninos. O dinheiro é deles – continuou com um gesto descontraído.

Lily riu.

\- Ah, então tá bom. Tenho certeza de que você ganhou esse dinheiro honestamente.

\- Pode apostar que sim.

Ela abriu o sorriso ainda mais e o encarou. Ele tinha esquecido como ela era muito mais bonita na vida real do que nos seus delírios de distração.

O homem entregou as duas garrafas de água e os dois hambúrgueres de uma maneira emburrada, bufando em todo o processo. James levantou uma sobrancelha, mas ignorou. Eles saíram da fila e ele apontou com a cabeça para um banco ali perto. Ela o seguiu sem hesitar.

\- Então – James disse, dando a primeira mordida no sanduíche. Estava uma delicia. Quase compensava a grosseria do atendente – Como está passando esses dias? Principalmente esses em que você está me ignorando.

Lily estava abocanhando o hambúrguer também, e acabou engasgando um pouco. Ela bateu com a mão em seu próprio peito e levantou os olhos, não contendo uma risada.

\- Eu não estava te ignorando. Você infelizmente me conheceu em uma época em que estou ficando completamente louca de tanta coisa para fazer.

James levantou as sobrancelhas. Ela parecia falar a verdade. Ele ficou ligeiramente feliz por ter interpretado mal os sinais.

\- Tipo... – ele gesticulou para que ela continuasse, mas Lily estava de olhos fechados, mastigando vagarosamente. Ela soltou um suspiro e um "eu estava morrendo de fome". James riu.

\- Tipo trabalhos de faculdade. Eu estudo literatura, não sei se tinha falado.

\- Não tinha – ele sorriu. Ele não imaginava, mas agora que sabia, não achava que nenhuma outra coisa combinava mais com ela do que isso.

\- Você faz direito, não é? Eu lembro que você falou algo assim.

James concordou com a cabeça, surpreso por ela ter lembrado. Nem ele mesmo lembrava quando tinha contado, mas devia ter sido pessoalmente, porque com certeza não fora por mensagem. Ele deu uma outra mordida, que levou praticamente metade do hambúrguer.

\- Então – ela olhou para frente – Me desculpe se isso o ofender, mas a maioria das pessoas pensa que por Literatura ser um curso...inferior, nós não fazemos nada – Ela fez uma careta quando pronunciou a palavra "inferior" e James abriu um sorriso.

\- Eu nunca pensaria uma besteira assim.

Ela o encarou. Ele estava sério, mas com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Ela ficou com vontade de sorrir também, mas já tinha comido hambúrguer demais para ter coragem de realmente o fazer.

\- Enfim. Eu também faço uns bicos de escrita, se quer saber. Essa semana vendi uns artigos para _The Cambridge Quarterly_. Me ocuparam quase 24 horas por dia. E eu, como o ser desequilibrado que sou, não consegui fazer nada além disso.

\- Nossa, sinto que sou eu que devo pedir desculpas, então – ele disse, balançando a cabeça.

\- Imagina, claro que não – Lily franziu o cenho. Depois completou baixinho, quase como se não fosse para ele ouvir: - conversar com você é bom, me distrai.

Ele abocanhou o restante do hambúrguer, sorrindo com a boca fechada.

\- Como você está? – ela perguntou, sentindo uma brisa fresca afastar seu cabelo do rosto. Depois apontou com a mão livre para a faixa amarela em seu braço esquerdo. – Capitão? Uau.

James abriu a garrafinha de água e virou-a quase inteira num gole só. Tinha se esquecido da sede que sentia pós-jogo.

\- Ah. Sim. Pelo menos uma coisa que eu sei fazer.

\- Eu diria duas – ela piscou com um olho só, num misto de discrição e provocação.

James engasgou com a própria saliva de tanto rir. Ele percebeu, subitamente, porque ficava tão animado quando ela respondia suas mensagens. Lily era tão leve, tão divertida. Ele queria ser amigo dela, independente do que acontecesse depois.

Ele sabia que já tinha aceito a ideia de ir sozinho ao show de Sirius. Era mais fácil assim. E tinha mais: ele com certeza não _sairia_ sozinho de lá. Mas não deu. Ele não conseguiu arranjar desculpas para impedir a si mesmo de perguntar.

\- Escuta, vai fazer o quê amanhã?

Ela o encarou, amassando a embalagem de papel, agora vazia, com as duas mãos.

\- Eu tinha combinado de fazer algo com a minha amiga. Ela não vai voltar para a casa da família nesse final de semana. Mas não tínhamos escolhido nada. Por quê?

James sorriu. Assim era até melhor. Pareceria menos ainda um encontro, o que ele certamente não queria que fosse.

\- Sirius, meu amigo, vai tocar em um pub. Você lembra de Sirius, né?

\- Ah sim. O que morreu.

\- Ele mesmo. Então, Sirius tem uma banda com uns amigos da faculdade. Ele me enche o saco tocando aquele baixo maldito às 3 da manhã, mas preciso admitir que são bons.

Ele apontou casualmente para a árvore em que os amigos estavam e ela acompanhou o olhar. Alguém acenou para eles lá longe e Lily retribuiu o cumprimento.

\- Eles vão tocar num pub no centro, se você tiver afim. Claro, e se Marlene quiser ir também.

Ela o encarou, sem perceber que ele se lembrava do nome da amiga.

\- Parece uma ótima ideia. - respondeu por fim, sorrindo abertamente. – Qual é o nome da banda?

James coçou a parte de trás da cabeça enquanto levantava as sobrancelhas.

\- Bom, aí você me pegou. A banda não tem nome.

Lily piscou em sua direção, os cantos da boca teimando em subir apesar da cara séria.

\- Ahn...James. Esse show existe mesmo ou é uma desculpa para você me sequestrar e vender meus órgãos?

James jogou a cabeça para trás para rir.

\- Droga. Você descobriu. Eu levei tanto tempo para pensar nesse plano...

Ela riu também, empurrando-o com o braço.

\- Pode fazer piada, mas isso é exatamente o que um psicopata diria para disfarçar.

James sorriu mais um pouco. Ele ouviu Sirius chamar seu nome e apertou os olhos para a árvore. Os meninos estavam se levantando e jogando as mochilas pelos ombros.

\- Mas então. Posso por seu nome na lista da banda para amanhã? – perguntou, levantando-se do banco e observando-a fazer o mesmo.

Lily fingiu pensar com uma careta forçada e revirou os olhos teatralmente.

\- Tudo bem, vai. Se eu tiver que perder algum órgão, que seja um dos rins. Deixe o fígado, por favor. Eu vou precisar de muito álcool ainda na vida.

* * *

.

O dia seguinte pareceu se arrastar. Geralmente James gostava muito de sexta-feira. Eram suas duas aulas preferidas na universidade e seu restaurante favorito servia pizza no almoço.

Mas essa parecia ter mais horas que o normal.

Assim que chegou em casa, James decidiu que dormir seria a melhor opção. Ele precisava fazer um trabalho enorme para a próxima segunda, mas não conseguia nem abrir o notebook. Ele se distraia muito fácil com a perspectiva de ver Lily mais tarde.

Ele se repreendeu por sentir esse aperto no estômago. Não tinha se convencido de que não queria nada muito intenso?

Ficar nervoso com a ideia de sair com ela definitivamente classificava algo como _intenso_. Ou talvez não. Talvez não significasse nada. Mas _e se significasse_?

James balançou a cabeça com frustração antes de arrancar a blusa e passa-la pela cabeça com irritação.

As coisas tinham que ser mais fáceis, pensou, enquanto se enfiava nas cobertas abarrotadas (ele esquecera de arrumar a cama antes de sair pela manhã) e fechava os olhos.

Por um milagre, ele dormira quase a tarde inteira. Só acordou quando ouviu risadas altas vindo da sala e reconheceu a voz dos companheiros de banda de Sirius.

Ele demorou alguns minutos se arrumando. Queria ter lavado roupa no começo da semana, mas tinha esquecido. De qualquer maneira, só tinha usado aquela calça uma vez, então não achava que seria um problema muito grande usa-la de novo.

Já o cabelo era um problema. Ele tentou arrumá-lo com os dedos, mas os fios simplesmente não ficavam numa direção só. Então deu os ombros e saiu do quarto conformado com o pouco que tinha conseguido.

Ele ouviu uma salva de palmas quando entrou na sala de estar. Ele riu, fazendo uma reverência irônica para os amigos.

\- Ah, princesa! Achamos que você não ia acordar nunca – Frank Longbottom, o baterista da banda, exclamou, rindo da própria piada. James o cumprimentou com um _high five_ alto. – Podemos ir, então?

Ele beijou a bochecha de Alice que estava ao seu lado e ela o abraçou com carinho. Ela sempre fazia tudo com carinho.

Ele concordou com a cabeça enquanto observava Sirius arrumar o próprio cabelo uma última vez no reflexo do microondas. Eles se empurraram para fora do apartamento, rindo o caminho todo. James ficou feliz de estar saindo com todos os meninos. A última vez que fizera isso, ainda estava com Samantha, e ela o obrigara a voltar para a casa depois de apenas uma hora.

Ele respirou o ar metropolitano de Londres enquanto esperavam o metrô parar na estação. O cheiro da cidade era horrível. Mas ele seria louco de trocá-la por qualquer outro lugar do mundo. Cada dia que passava estava mais feliz por ter saído da pequena cidadezinha que crescera. Não tinha nada lá para ele.

O pub em que Sirius tocaria os chamava pelo menos uma vez a cada dois meses. James não imaginava o amigo ficando famoso em um futuro próximo, mas até ele precisava admitir que suas apresentações estavam ficando cada vez mais cheias. Ele tinha certeza de que se a banda tivesse realmente um nome, ele veria camisetas com essa estampa por toda parte. Por ora, apenas algumas pessoas olharam duas vezes em sua direção quando abriram as portas duplas do lugar.

Enquanto os meninos arrumavam os instrumentos no palco apertado, os outros três correram na direção do bar. Até Remus pediu uma caneca de chopp dessa vez. Todos tinham concordado que as músicas de Sirius soavam melhor com um certo teor alcóolico no sangue.

\- Vamos pedir algo para comer? – Peter sugeriu, olhando o cardápio de plástico – Uh, bolinhos de carne seca?

\- Nossa, com certeza – James concordou no momento que August Willie, o vocalista da banda cumprimentava as pessoas e agradecia ao convite do dono. Ele tocou o primeiro acorde de uma música própria e os meninos brindaram em comemoração.

\- Já começou sem mim? – ele ouviu atrás de si.

Lily o cutucou no ombro, mas não precisava realmente ter feito isso porque James já tinha se virado quase completamente. Ela estava com um shorts jeans alto, uma jaqueta de couro e os lábios pintados de um vermelho escuro. James se lembrou da descrição mental que fizera das fãs de Sirius, o que o fez soltar uma risada involuntária.

\- Essa aqui é Lene – ela falou, virando um pouco de lado para dar passagem à uma menina com os cabelos castanhos saindo em cachos grandes da cabeça. Ela tinha os olhos pintado de uma maneira que James se perguntou se ela tinha um maquiador profissional em casa ou se era modelo.

\- Oi. James, certo? – ela lhe estendeu a mão, e James percebeu que ela o media com o olhar. Quando ele concordou, a morena olhou discretamente para a amiga e as duas deram um sorriso estranho. Não soube direito o que pensar sobre isso, então achou melhor ignorar. – Eu estou trocando uma noite de _netflix_ e _nutella_ por isso, então é bom que a banda do seu amigo seja perfeita.

James riu com vontade. Ele podia imaginar com detalhes o que seria a vida na casa das duas meninas.

\- Ah. Você não vai se arrepender. E se por acaso não gostar, pode jogar um tomate naquele cara ali. O baixista – ele falou, indicando o amigo. Marlene olhou para a direção que ele apontava e James pôde jurar que por um mísero segundo ela pareceu uma leoa que encontrara a presa do dia.

Ela balançou a cabeça e foi cumprimentar Remus e Peter, que pareciam deslumbrados com a sua presença. Talvez ela fosse mesmo modelo.

Lily pediu uma batida de coco e James deu aquela risada que duas pessoas têm quando compartilham uma piada interna. Ela piscou com um olho só e sorriu com o canudo na boca.

\- Ah, Lene – ela falou, parecendo se lembrar de algo – esse é o cara que eu falei que faz o melhor café do mundo.

Remus levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso. Elas riram em sua direção e isso pareceu confortável o suficiente para fazê-lo sorrir de volta.

\- Ah! Cara, você tem que nos ensinar a fazer. - Marlene disse, jogando o cabelo para trás do ombro. Peter engasgou com a própria cerveja. – Estamos vivendo de Starbucks há quase um ano.

\- Ah sim. Hm, eu não sei como ensinar. Água quente e pó de café?

Eles riram e James sentiu Lily se aproximando. Seria muito ruim se ele a puxasse para um canto e largasse todos? Ele a encarou e ela sorriu como se tivesse lido sua mente.

\- Então – ele perguntou, mais para se distrair do que qualquer coisa – Como vai a importantíssima produção de artigos?

\- Queimei tudo – ela deu os ombros. Ele riu – infelizmente, é mentira. Mas essa noite eu estou fingindo que não tenho nada para fazer. Quer se juntar à mim?

\- Parece uma ideia ótima.

\- Que bom. – ela sorriu. Marlene pegou uma bebida no bar e Lily a encarou. A amiga disse um "só esse" e ela revirou os olhos. James levantou a sobrancelha – Ela é extremamente, profundamente, irreversivelmente fraca para álcool – explicou. – Uma vez ela bebeu literalmente duas latinhas de cerveja e saiu correndo pelada pelo corredor.

Ele riu alto, quase deixando o próprio copo cair. Ele olhou para a menina ao seu lado que conversava animada com os amigos e não conseguiu tirar a imagem da cabeça sem uma gargalhada.

\- Frank, o baterista, também –falou, quando se recuperou – no último show deles, ele bebeu um pouco demais e desmaiou no meio da apresentação. Nunca vi Alice tão brava.

\- Quem é Alice? – Lily perguntou em meio à risos.

\- A esposa dele. – ele a viu levantar as sobrancelhas - Eles se casaram cedo porque acredite ou não, ele é religioso. – falou. Lily quase cuspiu a bebida para segurar a risada – Bom, e fazia sentido. Eles namoram desde os 14 anos.

\- Quantos anos eles têm?

\- 22.

Ela soltou um assobio baixo.

\- Fofos. Mas acho muito cedo para decidir o futuro assim, você não acha?

James concordou enfaticamente com a cabeça.

\- Acho.

Os dois olharam para o palco levados pela onda do pensamento. James achou melhor mudar de assunto.

\- Acabo de perceber que te convidei para um show sem nem perguntar o estilo de música que você gosta.

Ela sorriu, apoiando o copo quase vazio no balcão.

\- Ah, você sabe. Adoro _cantos gregorianos²_. Poderia ouvir o dia todo. E também fundei um grupo para convencer as pessoas que rock é a música do diabo.

James gargalhou porque acreditou por um segundo que ela gostasse de _Cantos Gregorianos_. Ela era imprevisível assim. Mas a parte do rock era difícil.

\- Estou brincando – ela sorriu, apoiando o braço no ombro dele – Gosto de rock assim. Meio alternativo. Meio " _estou-tentando-parecer-legal-com-um-cigarro-na-boca-e-óculos-escuros_ ". Você me trouxe ao lugar certo.

James piscou lentamente, abrindo um sorriso. Ele ouviu a risada dos amigos meio distante e se perguntou se _agora_ era a hora de arrastá-la para o canto.

Acabou que eles ficaram conversando por quase mais uma hora antes que a oportunidade surgisse. Em sua defesa, o assunto simplesmente fluía. Era praticamente impossível não conversar com ela.

Mas depois de muito tempo e alguns copos de bebida a mais, na pausa do show, ela começou a brincar com os botões da camisa jeans dele. Marlene já tinha passado da cota pré-estabelecida há muito tempo e tinha vindo duas vezes beijar a amiga no rosto. Na última vez, até ele recebera um. Eles estavam rindo disso enquanto a menina se afastava, quando Lily o puxou pela gola e o beijou, colidindo seus lábios quase com força demais. James riu durante o beijo porque reparou que ela estivera esperando por isso tanto quanto ele.

James colocou a mão no pescoço dela, puxando-a para mais perto quando alguém se espremeu ao seu lado do bar para tentar ser atendido. O cabelo dela roçou em seus dedos, e ele sorriu porque lembrou-se repentinamente do quanto tinha achado macio da última vez. O quão estranho seria se ele perguntasse a ela se usava algum produto?

Lily aproximava o corpo o máximo que conseguia, às vezes até subindo na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo. Ela era tão quente que por um segundo pareceu que eles tinham mergulhado numa banheira de água fervente. Ou talvez fosse a proximidade que os dois corpos se encontravam. Ele sentiu ela segurando seu cabelo com uma força que quase não dava para acreditar que saía de uma menina assim.

Ao fundo, a banda começava a tocar um cover de _Arctic Monkeys_. James reconheceu a música porque fazia parte do CD que ele dera a Sirius de natal. Por algum motivo, combinava perfeitamente com o momento. Principalmente porque fizera as pessoas ao seu redor correrem para perto do palco e eles agora estavam menos apertados. Não que isso os fizesse se desgrudar. Pelo contrário, pareceu até ela estava tentando fundir o seu corpo com o dele durante o beijo.

James levou a mão à cintura dela e contornou o cós do jeans. Ele colocou apenas a as pontinhas dos dedos por dentro do shorts de cintura alta e ela estremeceu ao sentir a mão gelada dele em contato com as suas costas, o que o fez rir.

\- Vou jogar gelo dentro da sua calça para você ver se é bom – Lily murmurou em seu ouvido quando eles se soltaram e ele continuou os beijos pelo pescoço dela. – Vou virar um freezer inteiro aí dentro.

Ele riu e voltou a beijá-la. Alguém passou batendo palmas e mesmo de olhos fechados, ele tinha certeza de que provavelmente era um de seus amigos.

James estava se perguntando quando tinha sido a última vez que beijara alguém por tanto tempo assim quando ela recuou a cabeça e ele (a contragosto) a encarou confuso.

\- Você por acaso não mora perto daqui também, mora? – ela perguntou com a voz ligeiramente rouca.

\- Infelizmente não – ele sorriu. O batom dela tinha saído quase inteiro e ele tinha a séria impressão que estava tudo em seu rosto. – Mas tem ônibus. Trem. Taxi. Helicóptero. O que você quiser.

Ela sorriu beijando-o de novo, mas não tinha nem se aproximado o suficiente quando alguém bateu em seu ombro. Ele pensou em ignorar mas ouviu Remus bufar irritado um "Prongs, caramba".

Eles se soltaram e James encarou o amigo irritado.

\- Marlene está passando mal no banheiro feminino – Remus soltou, fazendo o favor de ignorar a boca vermelha do amigo. – Alice está lá com ela.

Lily soltou um suspiro irritado, mas que deixava claro que estava acostumada com aquela situação. Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo dele, um gesto de carinho que James não estava esperando, como se ela pedisse desculpas pelo imprevisto.

\- Vou ter que levá-la para casa .

James fez uma cara de tristeza que a fez rir. Ela lhe deu um beijo rápido, mas ele continuou com a cara comicamente triste.

\- Amanhã – ela disse, aproximando o rosto de seu ouvido como se fosse um segredo– É aniversário de uma amiga. Você pode ir, se quiser. Eu ia gostar muito. Te passo o endereço por mensagem, ok?

James riu baixo. Ela olhou para a boca dele. Estava vermelha e inchada.

\- Tá, mas vai passar mesmo. E vê se usa o celular da Marlene se o seu não funcionar.

À menção do nome da amiga, Lily levantou as sobrancelhas como se lembrasse porque tinha que ir embora. Ela sorriu e o beijou uma última vez antes de se afastar.

James a observou se esquivar entre a plateia em direção ao banheiro feminino e virou-se para pedir outra cerveja. Ele se convenceu que o aperto no estômago que sentia era por causa da bebida e não pela cascata de cabelos acobreados que sumia na multidão.

.

.

* * *

 _¹ Haicai é um tipo de poema composto por 3 versos._

 _² Cantos gregorianos é um gênero de música basicamente composto literalmente por monges cantando num coral, comum do século XIV (mas existe até hoje)._

* * *

 **Nota:** Queria dizer que a minha empolgação para escrever essa história vem da recepção linda que vocês estão me dando. Mil vezes obrigada! beijos em todas as bundas de vocês!

PS: Ah, a música do _Arctic Monkeys_ que eu estava pensando é " _Knee Socks_ " ! Se vocês quiserem ouvi-la, hehe

* * *

 **Respostas:**

 **sefora.** \- Obrigada, de verdade! São os meus também, hehe. Beijos!

 **L-P Alfomadinhas** \- Haha, esse compensou o tamanho do outro? Muito obrigada pela review! Com certeza me inspirou ;)

 **Marysmille** \- Obrigada pelo comentário! fico muito feliz que tenha agradado. Espero que você goste do resto, rs!

 **Thaty -** Oie! Obrigada por tirar um tempinho e me dizer o que pensou :D Beijos!

 **L. Black** \- Oiiiiii! Eu também amo fics UA. Já deu pra perceber, né? hahaha Brigada, flor! beijão

 **fernando .nbrasil -** OMG eu li seu comentário um pouco antes de dormir e aí eu fiquei gritando (em silêncio) na cama porque _COMO ASSIM FÃ_ hahaha! mil obrigadas, mesmo! acho que o crédito é até seu ter ido tão rápido a atualização assim, rs beijão procê :**

 **Bruna -** Bruna, você é outra que me fez (quase) gritar durante a aula. Obrigada, de verdade! beijão pra você

 **nathpads -** brigadaa! eu ia postar esse cap só amanhã mas assim que li sua review, resolvi adiantar a postagem pra hoje mesmo haha! Beijão

 _ **Brigada gente, posso dizer que amo todos vocês?**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Sobre um par de óculos

**Resumo** : (UA) Ele planejava dividir uma bebida com ela. Um taxi na volta, talvez. Mas ele definitivamente não planejava dividir um futuro.

 **Disclaimer** : As personagens aqui descritas pertencem à J.K. Rowling. A história é minha, mesmo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Sobre um par de óculos**

.

.

\- Sério, eu juro que vou te recompensar – Lene gemeu assim que Lily colocou o copo de água na mesinha de cabeceira. – Eu fui tão idiota. Se você quiser, pode levar a minha televisão e colocar no seu quarto.

Lily riu, empurrando os pés da amiga para sentar-se em sua cama.

\- Lene, relaxa. Eu já falei que não foi nada demais.

\- Foi sim – ela choramingou, colocando o travesseiro no rosto para bloquear a luz que a porta aberta proporcionava – Vocês estavam se dando bem, eu vi. Aí eu fui lá e estraguei tudo.

Lily tateou o cobertor até achar a perna de Marlene e a apertou suavemente.

\- Lene. Sério. Talvez tenha sido até bom eu voltar com você. Eu estava quase indo para a casa dele de novo. Já imaginou? Eu ir para cama com ele toda vez que o encontro?

Marlene tirou o travesseiro da cara lentamente e a encarou com um sorriso aberto.

\- Oras, e porque não?

Ela riu e jogou uma almofada que estava no chão na cara da amiga. Lene gemeu de dor e soltou um " _eu nunca mais vou beber na minha vida_ ".

\- Mas falando sério – ela continuou, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro novamente – Eu não a culparia. Você tem ideia do quanto combinam? Morri de inveja. Eu sei que você não está querendo nada com ele, mas escuta – continuou quando Lily abriu a boca para interromper – Eu nunca tinha te imaginado com alguém específico. Tipo, não sabia com quem você combinaria. Mas esse James, cara...acho que ele é a prova que Deus existe e é mulher.

Lily escondeu o rosto nas mãos e riu baixo.

\- Marlene, porra – falou, dando um tapa leve na perna da amiga - Por que você disse isso? Eu estava pensando ainda se ia convidá-lo mesmo para o aniversario de Emmeline. Agora eu _tenho_ que convidar, né.

Marlene riu enrolando-se no cobertor até ficar apenas com os olhos para fora.

\- Você não tem que fazer nada. Mas que vocês combinam, é verdade.

Lily balançou a cabeça e a olhou com os olhos cerrados. Geralmente, quando ela insistia para sair com um cara era porque...

\- Lene, você por acaso está interessada em um dos amigos dele? Eu vi que você se deu bem com Remus.

Marlene a encarou com cara de tédio. Sua maquiagem estava tão borrada que havia marcas de rímel em seu queixo.

\- Por favor né. Remus é um amor, mas não tem nada a ver comigo. Ele é bonzinho demais. Você sabe que eu gosto de uns canalhas – ela sorriu inocentemente - E como é que você poderia ter visto? Estava praticamente comendo a cara de Jam...

\- Arg, fique quieta! Você fala como se lembrasse de qualquer coisa que aconteceu ontem a noite – ela se levantou, rindo. Marlene tentou chutá-la, mas ela se desviou – vê se levanta para comer alguma coisa. Já são quase duas horas da tarde.

Ela ouviu a amiga resmungar algo que não eram exatamente palavras, e saiu do quarto dela sorrindo.

O que ela tinha dito a Marlene era verdade: o convite que fizera à James aconteceu por causa do calor do momento. Ela ia adorar vê-lo de novo, com certeza, mas começava a achar que estava se distraindo demais. Eles se davam tão bem que ela sabia que se saísse com ele mais algumas vezes não ia conseguir mais ficar afastada tão fácil.

Ela balançou a cabeça indo até a geladeira da minúscula cozinha. Quando ela imaginou que o maior problema da sua vida seria gostar de alguém que conheceu num pub?

E mais, por que deveria se preocupar em criar uma relação casual com James? Quer dizer, sua colega de classe, Dorcas Meadows, tinha lhe contado sobre seus amigos coloridos. Era fácil: quando ficava estressada ou um pouco mais carente, ligava para um deles. E pronto, resolvido o problema. Ela poderia ter esse tipo de relacionamento com James, não poderia?

Sim. Decidiu que sim. E foi por isso que pegou o celular e mandou o endereço da casa da amiga sem culpa.

Lily achou melhor colocar o celular no silencioso porque senão não conseguiria trabalhar. Ela sentou na escrivaninha do seu quarto e abriu o computador. Precisava escrever um trabalho da faculdade sobre os Formalistas Russos da literatura. Ela teve essa aula na última semana, mas do que se lembrava?

Mal tinha aberto o documento quando uma luzinha acendeu na tela verde. Ela não podia, não deveria olhar, mas a curiosidade a levou a abrir a mensagem.

" _Perfeito. E qual é o código de vestimenta? Casual? Traje à rigor? Pelado?"_

Lily riu involuntariamente. Ela mandou a resposta enquanto revirava os olhos divertida:

" _Pelado está ótimo. Pelado é sempre bom. Vá pelado"_

Ela riu mais um pouco enquanto se dava conta que James era o tipo de pessoa que simplesmente aceitava piadas flertivas. Ele era tão aberto à isso que ela não sentia um pingo de constrangimento por fazê-las.

Isso era um bom sinal, não era?

Apesar do saco que era escrever mensagem naquele celular, eles acabaram conversando por quase meia hora. Lily só se deu conta quando Marlene (finalmente) saira da cama enrolada completamente no cobertor, e passou pelo seu quarto para ir ao banheiro. Ela balançou a cabeça para deixar de se distrair e resolveu guardar o celular dentro de uma caixa na estante. Assim, resistiria à vontade de conversar com James. Ou poderia pelo menos fingir que sim.

Ela ouviu o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado. Será que deveria também tomar um banho antes de sentar para fazer o trabalho?

Não, ela estava arranjando desculpas. Ela abriu o livro que estava usando como base e o documento no computador com gestos determinados.

Quando pensou em fazer literatura, achou que iam ficar deitados na grama, discutindo contos de Walt Whitman e poemas de Edgar Alan Poe. Mas não. Precisava ler ao menos três livros por mês, e sentia que também deveria saber de toda a história da humanidade. Apesar de tudo, ela não seria feliz se tivesse escolhido nenhum outro curso.

Seus pais queriam que ela tivesse estudado Direito, para seguir a carreira do pai. Ou Medicina, como sua mãe. Na verdade, até conseguiram convencer Petúnia a entrar para o mundo das biológicas e ela se formara em Enfermagem há dois anos.

Infelizmente, também foi bem na época em que mais nevou na Inglaterra. Estradas e ruas estavam cobertas por gelo e neve quase 24h por dia. Avisos tinham sido fixados para que ninguém pegasse o carro se pudessem evitar.

No entanto, Charles e Christine Evans não podiam evitar. Nos últimos anos, Charles estava concorrendo para compor o parlamento, então quase não ficava mais em casa. Ele ia de um lado para o outro atrás de reuniões, campanhas e palestras. Christine quase sempre o acompanhava. Naquele final de semana, os dois deveriam voltar depois de um longo congresso sobre leis de trabalho que acontecia em Liverpool, mas não prestaram muita atenção no aviso de estrada.

Apesar de ter apenas 17 anos, Lily lidou muito melhor com a notícia do que a irmã. Talvez porque quase não via mais os pais nos últimos tempos, e porque Petúnia sempre fora muito apegada à mãe. Ela era um pouco mais distante. Mesmo assim, naquela noite as duas se abraçaram (pela primeira vez em muito tempo) e choraram por horas.

Uma coisa era não ver a mãe porque ela estava dando uma palestra na Universidade de Medicina de Cambridge. Outra era nunca mais poder vê-la porque um caminhão tinha perdido o controle no mesmo minuto em que os pais passavam do seu lado.

Petunia sempre fora calada e depois dos 12 anos (e 9 anos de Lily), afastou-se gradativamente de todos. Ela às vezes tirava um tempo para a irmã, mas isso nunca durava mais do que algumas horas por semana. Depois que os pais morreram, esses momentos foram ainda mais raros. Lily podia contar nos dedos da mão quantas vezes se encontraram nos últimos meses.

\- Lily, eu pensei no que você pode fazer – Marlene a tirou de seus devaneios quando entrou em seu quarto enrolada na toalha e com o cabelo molhado penteado para trás. Ela parecia muito melhor agora, apesar de ter um pouco de maquiagem ainda borrada embaixo do olho. A menina se aproximou, sentando-se na cama recém-arrumada da amiga. – Você pode me dar dois socos. E pode apagar minhas gravações da novela na televisão, se quiser.

Lily virou-se na cadeira de rodinhas e deu uma risada.

\- Marlene, quer parar com isso? Eu já disse que não tem problema. Nós vamos nos encontrar hoje de novo, de qualquer jeito.

\- Mas eu ainda me sinto mal – ela torceu o cabelo e Lily acompanhou a água que caia em seu chão com um olhar sério. – Relaxa, vou limpar isso. Mas falando sério, o que posso fazer por você?

Ela fingiu pensar. Lily e Marlene tinham um sistema de compensação de mancadas que sempre funcionou: um dia de escravidão para pagar as besteiras que uma tinha feito para a outra.

\- Dia de _slave_. – Ela sorriu. – Vai ter que ser minha escrava hoje.

Marlene soltou um muxoxo mas depois concordou com a cabeça. Ela levantou as duas mãos com joinhas e saiu do quarto sem reclamar.

\- Ah, _escrava!_ – Lily a chamou. Lene colocou só a cabeça para dentro do quarto. – Estou com fome. Quero torradas e ovo mexido. E um copo de suco de laranja. E também quero uma flor na bandeja. E quando você vier trazer tudo, pode me fazer uma massagem nos ombros.

Lily sorriu satisfeita quando ela confirmou com a cabeça. Talvez devesse fingir que tinha ficado magoada para esse dia se estender até o final do domingo.

* * *

.

Já estava quase anoitecendo quando Marlene anunciara que estava oficialmente livre da ressaca. Elas comemoraram pedindo comida chinesa e colocando o cd novo de Justin Bieber para tocar enquanto se arrumavam.

\- Tá parecendo a Hanna Montana – Lene disse, mastigando um pedaço de frango e apontando para a amiga com os _hashis_.

Lily revirou os olhos e riu, arrumando a jaqueta jeans que estava experimentando.

\- E isso é bom ou ruim?

\- Você _quer_ parecer a Hanna Montana? – Lene levantou as sobrancelhas. A ruiva concordou com a cabeça e tirou a roupa que vestia. Depois, pegou um vestido florido no fundo do armário.

\- E então? – perguntou, alisando a saia rodada com os dedos.

\- Bonito. Mas tá parecendo a Taylor Swift indo para a igreja.

Lily jogou a cabeça para trás para rir.

\- Então não, né? – ela tirou o vestido com um gesto só e o jogou no chão. Estava usando o sutiã da sorte e se pudesse, sairia de casa só usando ele. – Não sei de onde você tira essas referencias de pop obscuro.

Marlene deus os ombros, mais preocupada em caçar outro pedaço de frango na caixinha que segurava do que qualquer outra coisa.

\- Flores? Muito pura. Couro? Provocante demais. Listras? Sem graça – Lily bufou, jogando-se na cama, ao lado da amiga – Fica difícil assim.

Lene a encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Desde quando você se preocupa com o que os outros pensam da sua imagem? – perguntou, engolindo o que mastigava – Lily, pelo amor de Deus, que se fodam todos! Use o que você tem vontade.

Lily virou o rosto no colchão e encarou a amiga com um sorriso fraco.

\- Mas e se ele... – Ela começou mas calou-se com o olhar que Marlene deu.

\- Você está brincando, né? Eu espero que esteja. Porque, primeiro – ela falou, levantando um dedo – James não tem cara de que mete o bedelho onde não é chamado. Segundo, – levantou o outro dedo – se por um mísero segundo ele reclamar das suas roupas, empurre-o num lago congelado e cuspa em cima – Lily riu e ela levantou o outro dedo – E por fim...quem disse que listras são sem graça? Eu gosto de listras!

Ela se levantou e colocou a caixinha em cima da escrivaninha.

\- Só como protesto, vou colocar todas as peças de roupa listradas que eu tenho no meu guarda-roupa.

Lily riu enquanto apoiava-se nos cotovelos. Talvez estivesse pensando demais mesmo. Talvez ele nem ligasse se ela fosse de pijamas. Ela levantou, arrumou a bagunça e analisou o armário.

Uma hora e pouco mais tarde, Marlene apoiou o corpo no batente da porta de seu quarto.

\- Vamos? – perguntou. Lily a olhou pelo reflexo do espelho que usava para passar o batom e riu com gosto. Ela usava uma blusa listrada amarela e branca, uma calça listrada preta e branca e por cima, uma camisa jeans com listrados em azul marinho. Marlene deu uma voltinha com os braços levantados. – Estou prontíssima.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e apagou o a luz do quarto ao sair. Pegou uma camisa de flanela qualquer e amarrou na cintura. Era aquela época do ano que não estava frio quando saía de casa, mas a madrugada sempre deixava tudo meio gélido. Lily ainda não decidira se gostava dessa época (porque ela gostava do frio) ou se a odiava (porque ela não gostava de _sentir_ frio).

Emmeline não morava muito longe dali, então resolveram ir andando. Ao contrário das duas, que moravam em uma rua bem movimentada, a casa dela ficava numa área mais afastada, inteiramente residencial. As casas eram grudadas uma na outra e eram facilmente confundidas entre si. Hoje, a diferença é que a fachada da casa de Emme estava inteiramente decorada com balões dourados.

\- Lily! Lene! Vocês vieram! – ela exclamou assim que bateram na porta. Tinha um cabelo enrolado que ia até o ombro, num tom loiro quase platinado. Hoje ela estava usando um chapéu coco preto, o que acentuava o contraste. – Marlene, adorei a roupa. _High trend_. Muito estilo.

Lene olhou para a amiga e deu uma piscadela discreta. Só ela mesmo podia usar o que quisesse e ainda ouvir elogios.

\- Parabéns, Emme – Lily a abraçou antes de passar pela porta – espero que não se importe, mas...chamei James.

Emmeline fez uma careta de aprovação.

\- Aquele menino de quem você falou na semana passada? – perguntou, guiando-as para dentro da casa. Lily tinha contado para o resto das amigas enquanto almoçavam depois da aula. Todas tinham ficado incrivelmente animadas com a descrição. – É óbvio que eu não me importo. Aliás, faço questão de conhece-lo assim que ele pisar nessa casa.

Lily revirou os olhos e empurrou o ombro da amiga.

\- Calma, né, não é pra tanto. Assim você vai assustar o moço. Ele vai achar que eu falo dele o dia todo.

\- Eu falaria – Lene disse, fazendo uma cara de aprovação – Ah, Emme, quando você o vir... ele tem bem mais que 1,80. Um maxilar invejável. E os ombros...ah, os ombros.

Emmeline abriu a boca de empolgação. Lily sentiu o rosto esquentar.

\- Ok. É a minha deixa para procurar álcool – falou, virando-se e indo em direção ao bar que a aniversariante tinha improvisado num balcão.

Apesar de terem chegado relativamente cedo, a casa já estava bem cheia. Emmeline Vance era uma dessas pessoas que mantinham milhares de amizades ao longo dos anos, e por isso suas festas sempre lotavam. Isso seria um pesadelo para os seus vizinhos, se eles também não fossem amigos dela e sempre comparecessem às reuniões.

Lily olhou para a bancada cheia de opções de garrafas e mordeu os lábios.

\- Sprite e tequila. Fica doce e amargo. Juro que é bom – alguém disse às suas costas com uma voz grossa.

Ela virou-se rápido, mas ao invés de ver James, como esperava, deu de cara com um rapaz alto e loiro. Ele parecia familiar mas não conseguia se lembrar de jeito nenhum de onde o conhecia.

\- Lily, certo? – sorriu. Ele era bonito. Muito bonito, na verdade. Parecia ter saído de uma propaganda de perfume. Estava usando uma camisa branca com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo e o cabelo penteado indisciplinadamente para trás. Ela queria se dar um soco por não se lembrar dele.

\- Eu...sim. – Ela sorriu fraco, franzindo o cenho.

\- Não se lembra de mim? – O menino aumentou o sorriso. Ele colocou a mão em seu ombro amigavelmente – Edgar Bones. Sou primo de Emmeline. Nos conhecemos há uns dois anos, na festa de natal dela.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Porque sim, ela lembrava que conhecera o primo de Emmeline, Edgar. Mas aquele cara não tinha _nada a ver_ com esse parado na sua frente. Aquele Edgar era meio magrela e branquelo demais. Esse tinha um bronzeado quase dourado e dava para ver os músculos apertados por trás da camisa. Lily tentou não parecer que estava analisando-o , mas falhou. Ele foi educado de não comentar e deu uma risadinha discreta.

\- Eu mudei um pouco. Me formei na universidade. Entrei para um time de regata.

\- Percebi – ela soltou involuntariamente e só notou quando ele riu em sua direção. Lily balançou a cabeça e virou-se para a mesa novamente. – Sprite e tequila, você disse?

\- Isso – ele foi ao seu lado, pegando um copo de plástico. – Você não vai se arrepender. E se por acaso isso acontecer, pode sempre contar com a boa e velha cerveja.

Ela sorriu.

\- É verdade. Ela nunca decepciona, não é?

Edgar devolveu o sorriso enquanto misturava as bebidas dentro do copo. Ele o entregou à ela, que piscou duas vezes antes de provar. Tinha um gosto marcante, mas não era de todo ruim. De qualquer modo, ela foi pega de surpresa com o calor da tequila descendo sua garganta, então acabou engasgando.

\- É forte – ela tossiu enquanto o rapaz ria. – Mas eu gostei. Quem inventou?

\- Eu acabei de inventar. Desculpa, precisava que alguém se voluntariasse para experimentar e você foi a escolhida.

Lily sorriu e o empurrou com a mão livre.

\- Que sacana! Eu poderia ter morrido!

\- Morrido não – Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, arrumando os poucos fios que saíram do lugar – Mas poderia ter odiado. Agora, como recompensa, eu vou deixar você escolher a minha bebida. Pode colocar o que quiser.

Ela sorriu com um canto só da boca, sentindo algo estranho em seu estômago quando ele cruzou os braços e a encarou com intensidade. Foi algo tão passageiro que não soube reconhecer direito o que era.

\- Beleza – Lily disse, colocando o próprio copo no balcão e pegando um novo. Ela colocou tudo que encontrou pela frente: coca-cola, gim, licor de menta. Para finalizar, jogou uma rodela de limão dentro da bebida.

Edgar franziu o nariz quando ela lhe estendeu o resultado final.

\- Eu não vou beber isso – ele falou com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

\- Ah, qual é – ela provocou, aproximando o copo dos lábios dele – se você se arrepender, sempre tem _a boa e velha cerveja, não é mesmo?_

Ele riu com a imitação e revirou os olhos. Quando ele disse um "tá bom" e descruzou os braços, Lily gritou em comemoração, o que o fez rir mais alto. Edgar fechou os olhos antes de beber e ela o encarou com expectativa. Ele fez uma cara séria depois de dar um gole e colocou o copo de volta na mesa.

\- Isso aqui...isso aqui está horrível. Péssimo demais – ele tossiu, os olhos lacrimejando.

Lily caiu na gargalhada e precisou apoiar-se no balcão de pedra.

\- Eu vou ter que escovar os dentes por dois anos. Sério, estou traumatizado – continuou, esticando a mão para pegar uma latinha de cerveja. Ele a abriu e virou-a quase imediatamente. Lily riu novamente quando ele soltou um suspiro de contentamento e um "agora sim".

\- Bom, você não deveria ter confiado em mim. Eu nunca disse que prestava.

\- Agora eu sei, né – Edgar sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

Ela sorriu de volta. O que estava acontecendo? Eles estavam flertando? Não que ela estivesse reclamando. Estava até bem feliz de receber essa atenção, porque olhando rapidamente à sua volta, ela pode constatar que ele era o cara mais bonito da festa. Na verdade, ousava dizer que ele era a _pessoa_ mais bonita dali.

Edgar sorriu como se tivesse lido seu pensamento e Lily mordeu a língua para não chama-lo para conversar lá fora. Ela sabia que se o chamasse, ia acabar fazendo algo que não poderia voltar atrás.

Não que devesse nada a ninguém. Ela ainda era livre para fazer o que quisesse e não precisava dar satisfação para qualquer pessoa. Certo?

Então por que ela sentia uma coisa estranha na boca do estômago? Não seria culpa, seria?

Eles conversaram por mais ou menos meia hora. Agora já ficava óbvio as intenções daquela conversa e até Lily precisava admitir que mais algum tempo e ela não resistiria à proximidade entre os dois.

Edgar abriu a boca para falar algo, mas alguém o interrompeu. Era Emmeline, que vinha gritando pelo caminho da cozinha até onde estavam

\- Ed, caramba, estou te chamando há séculos – ela falou, dando um tapa estalado em seu braço quando se aproximou o suficiente. – Eu preciso que você pegue uma coisa para mim no armário.

Ele revirou os olhos teatralmente e Lily escondeu o riso atrás do copo que segurava.

\- Pare de reclamar, você falou que ia me ajudar – ela segurou-o pelo pulso e começou a puxá-lo, mas parou para lançar um olhar que Lily não soube interpretar direito. – Marlene está procurando você.

Ela a encarou confusa, mas os dois já se afastavam. Ela deu os ombros e olhou para frente. Deu de cara com Marlene, puxando James pela manga da camisa. Lily sentiu algo apertar na região do peito e creditou isso à bebida estúpida de Edgar. Ela não gostava de alguém há muito tempo, então não podia ter certeza o que estava acontecendo direito. Ela só sabia que acabou sorrindo involuntariamente, e ficou ainda mais feliz por vê-lo fazer o mesmo.

\- Aí está você. Estávamos procurando a madame – Lene falou, com um tom de voz que parecia forçado. Ela fez uma anotação mental de perguntar às amigas mais tarde o que elas estavam querendo.

James se aproximou também e gargalhou alto, apontando para a camisa xadrez vermelha que usava e para a de Lily. Eles estavam usando camisas idênticas.

\- Que ridículos – ela falou, cumprimentando-o com um beijo na bochecha – acha que as pessoas vão acreditar que não combinamos?

\- Eu acho que deveríamos dizer exatamente o contrário – ele sorriu e Lily sentiu o aperto aumentar. Ela colocou o copo da bebida no balcão e decidiu que era melhor não beber mais. – Deveríamos andar pela festa fingindo que estamos trabalhando aqui. Acha que eu deveria me trocar e colocar um vestido preto por baixo também? Para dar uniformidade?

As duas riram e James passou a mão no cabelo com um sorriso divertido.

\- E então, como passou o dia? – ele perguntou, mas Lily percebeu que a pergunta era direcionada à Marlene. Ele sorria como se quisesse muito rir mas estava segurando a risada educadamente.

\- Muito bem, obrigada – ela levantou o nariz orgulhosa – eu só vomitei três vezes e chorei apenas uma vez no banho.

\- Ah que bom, considero isso um dia de vitórias – ele sorriu. Depois virou-se para o balcão e pegou uma latinha de cerveja. Lily suspirou. Porque ele fazia tudo parecer mais atraente do que realmente era?

* * *

.

\- ...e bom, eu nunca mais a vi novamente – James terminou de contar uma história e Lily gargalhou alto. Era fácil demais rir das coisas que ele falava. Ela sentia que já o conhecia há muito tempo.

Os dois estavam no quintal da casa de Emmeline, e ela cruzou as pernas na espreguiçadeira que sentavam para dar mais espaço à James. Ele aproximou o corpo do seu e ela agradeceu mentalmente porque estava começando a ficar com frio.

Eles ficaram conversando lá dentro por muito tempo, e Lily ficou feliz ao perceber que Lene e James se deram muito bem. Ela nem sabia que essa era uma preocupação real em sua mente. O único problema foi quando o resto das meninas se aproximou porque queriam conhecê-lo. Emmeline foi amigável, como sempre, e Mary MacDonald não falou muito. A pior parte foi Dorcas, que chegou batendo palmas na cara dura. Lily quis morrer, mas James levou na esportiva.

Então depois da vergonha, ela o puxou para fora e decidiu que era melhor eles se exilarem um pouco dos amigos.

\- Vocês são péssimos. – ela sorriu, colocando a mão no ombro dele – Como Sirius consegue convencer tantas meninas a dormir com ele? Ele parece ser doido.

\- Ele é mesmo – James coçou o queixo, pensativo – No próximo show dele, fique até o final. Você vai ver a loucura que é. Até parece que eles são o Maroon 5 ou algo do tipo. Todo mundo age como se fossem famosos, mas dá vinte minutos e aí ninguém mais lembra quem são eles. É engraçado.

Lily riu e deu um gole na latinha que eles estavam dividindo. Ninguém queria beber muito hoje porque eles entraram em um consenso que estavam (quase) sempre alcoolizados quando se encontravam.

\- Eu vou precisar deixar Marlene em casa.

\- Ah, não precisa, não – ele sorriu, arrumando os óculos no rosto. – A gente só precisa subornar todos os barmen para que só dêem refrigerante para ela a noite toda. Vai ser fácil.

Lily riu. Ele sorriu de volta e ela agarrou seu rosto repentinamente.

\- Cara, descobri o seu problema – falou séria, olhando-o nos olhos profundamente – São esses óculos, James.

\- O que tem eles? – ele perguntou, confuso. Ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Você vai ter que se livrar deles. Eles te deixam sexy demais. Mais do que você realmente é.

James a encarou por dois segundos antes de jogar a cabeça para trás e gargalhar.

\- Porra, Lils – ele falou. Foi a primeira vez que alguém a chamara de algo que não fosse "Lily" ou "Evans" e ela gostou. – Você fica falando essas coisas e depois...

Ela o interrompeu, tirando os óculos do rosto dele. Ele a encarou divertido, mas ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Tsc, tsc. Como eu previra. – ela o encarou sem os óculos – Não adiantou nada. Continua sexy.

James riu de novo com um "cala a boca", mas dessa vez a puxou para mais perto e a beijou. Lily riu com a boca colada na sua e passou a perna direita por cima das dele, para que se acomodasse melhor. A posição dos dois não estava lá confortável, mas pelo menos a espreguiçadeira deu a possibilidade de James inclinar-se sobre ela até que eles estivessem parcialmente deitados.

Lily colocou a mão por dentro da camiseta que ele usava por baixo da camisa e passou a ponta dos dedos pelas suas costas. A pele dele era incrivelmente macia e ela ficou feliz porque estava com vontade de senti-la desde a noite anterior. James estremeceu quando ela puxou seu cabelo com a outra mão, ainda segurando os óculos dele. Ele aprofundou o beijo, mas na hora que foi escorregar as mãos pela coxa dela, bateu na latinha que estava apoiada no braço da espreguiçadeira e ela caiu com um estrondo. Lily tomou um susto e recuou o rosto, rindo logo em seguida.

\- Ops – ele olhou para a latinha e pegou os óculos que ela estendia – Viu o que dá me deixar cego?

Ela sorriu. Lily ainda estava com as costas apoiadas no encosto e James estava parcialmente inclinado sobre ela. Algumas pessoas passaram por eles, mas ninguém deu muita bola para o casal da espreguiçadeira.

James ia puxá-la para voltar ao que estavam fazendo, mas Lily segurou sua mão no lugar. Precisava falar algo que estava a incomodando e achava que se não falasse agora, não ia conseguir falar mais tarde.

\- James – ela disse, umedecendo os lábios. Ele a encarou sério – Eu acho que preciso deixar bem claro que não quero nada muito sério.

Ele não respondeu imediatamente, o que a fez sentar-se melhor na espreguiçadeira antes de continuar.

\- Eu sei que parece vir do nada, mas não quero enganá-lo. – ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Não tinha muita certeza se tentava convencê-lo ou convencer a si mesma. – Nós estamos nos dando incrivelmente bem e você é muito divertido. Mas eu realmente não estou procurando compromisso sério com nada nesse momento.

Ela achou que ele ia se afastar, mas ele acabou abrindo um sorriso.

\- Eu também não – disse, segurando seu rosto – Acredite, ninguém quer menos compromisso quanto eu.

Lily respirou aliviada. Ela só percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração até esse momento.

\- Que bom – ela sorriu, olhando para os lábios dele.

\- Só isso?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, jogando os braços em seu pescoço.

\- Ótimo. Agora podemos voltar a nos beijar sem compromisso nenhum?

Ela riu e o puxou para um beijo novamente. Ele apoiou o corpo inteiro nela, mas antes que Lily se entregasse completamente, acabou espiando o cenário atrás deles. Não que ela estivesse procurando alguém específico, mas tinha quase certeza que vira um certo alguém loiro virar as costas e entrar na casa com um jeito meio irritado.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota** : Gente, só queria dizer que essa coisa aí de "dia de _slave_ " eu e minha melhor amiga fazemos sempre, e fortalece a amizade que é _uma beleza_! juro, tentem com os(as) amigos(as) de vocês, é maravilhoso hahaha.

Enfim, queria expressar a minha felicidade toda vez que recebo uma notificação de review no celular...Eu grito, esperneio e dou um soco em quem estiver ao meu lado porque isso me deixa feliz _pra cara**o_. Aliás, também queria dizer que não esqueci da **The Unspeakable Rule** e nem da **Cross The Line** não, tá? É só que ver a resposta dessa história me deixa tão inspirada que eu fico querendo correr pro computador e escrever a cada segundo do dia. Obrigada, de verdade!  
Beijinhos pra vocês

 **Respostas:**

 **Marismylle** \- Ah, esse é não é um problema maravilhoso? (pelo menos para mim, hihi). Estou tentando postar o mais rápido possível, espero que você acompanhe até o fim mesmo hahaha. Beijão

 **fernando. nbrasil** \- AFF QUE LINDO! Fica sempre aqui, viu? 3

 **andthisismiisty** \- AAAH que fofaaaaa hahahaha Meu, te entendo, fim de semestre, deveria estar estudando/trabalhando e to fazendo o que? Escrevendo essa história o dia todo. haha. Bom, um milhão e meio de obrigadas não seria o suficiente, sério. Boa sorte aí nessa fase pré-oab que to ligada que é pauleeeera...espero conseguir te distrair um pouco! beijão!

 **sefora. d. moreira** \- HAHA, omg, obrigada, sério! E SIM, tava sentindo falta de alguém que não sabe beber nas histórias haha. Beijão!

 **Deby** \- Brigadaaa! Haha, gente, ele não é um ser fofo demais? rs Beijão!

 **IvisBlack** \- Ahh, mil obrigadas, sério! Essa é a melhor coisa do mundo para se ouvir! Espero que você goste do resto! Beijão!

 **L-P Almofadinhas -** Ahahaha! foi grande, né! sempre fico preocupada com o tamanho dos capítulos mas nesse último só foi! rs E sim, alguém ensina Marlene a beber haha Obrigada mesmo, flor, beijão!


	5. Capítulo 5: Sobre dois meninos

**Resumo** : (UA) Ele planejava dividir uma bebida com ela. Um taxi na volta, talvez. Mas ele definitivamente não planejava dividir um futuro.

 **Disclaimer** : As personagens aqui descritas pertencem à J.K. Rowling. A história é minha, mesmo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – Sobre dois meninos  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Quando Sirius Black tinha 12 anos, seu maior desejo era que a mãe desaparecesse. Parecia um desejo cruel para alguns, mas não para quem o conhecia bem e sabia de sua história. O menino não conseguia parar de sonhar um universo em que a matriarca da família simplesmente não existisse. Ninguém o culpava: ela batia nele até os 10 anos, humilhava-o publicamente e não passava um dia sem culpá-lo pela morte do pai.

Na verdade, a única coisa boa que ela fizera para o filho fora matriculá-lo em um colégio interno no interior do país.

St. Luke era uma escola antiga, situada em um castelo datado do século XIII. Por fora, parecia um lugar péssimo para criar meninos de 11 a 17 anos, com a arquitetura fria e um clima consistido quase 90% de chuva e neblina, mas para Sirius era o verdadeiro paraíso. Foi lá que conheceu os seus melhores amigos, onde teve aula com o melhor professor de geografia do mundo (ele ajudou Sirius a traçar um mapa mundi de lugares que ele gostaria de conhecer) e principalmente: onde ficava longe da mãe.

Ele, James, Remus e Peter criaram um laço imediato assim que trocaram a primeira palavra entre si (e fora na hora de escolher a cama no dormitório). Eles gostavam de fugir dos terrenos da escola para tentar invadir o colégio feminino ao lado (e conseguiram umas cinco vezes, antes da diretora do Abbey Blanc arrancá-los pela orelha do prédio e baní-los indefinidamente de lá), praticavam inúmeros esportes mesmo sem saber jogar metade e eram os principais contrabandistas de revistas masculinas do lugar.

Por causa disso, as despedidas de fim de semestre eram sempre deprimentes. Eram prometidas mil visitas (que quase nunca se concretizavam porque moravam em cidades diferentes) e telefonemas. Vez ou outra conseguiam pegar o trem e se encontrarem em Londres (o que era bom, já que Sirius morava lá e a mãe nunca lhe daria dinheiro para ver os amigos). Mas a visita não durava muito mais que um dia. No entanto, quando ficaram mais velhos e o menino não podia mais aguentar os abusos psicológicos da mãe, a distância não importava mais. Ele decidira que era hora de começar a passar as férias na casa do melhor amigo.

James morava em uma cidadezinha ali perto da escola, o que explicava porque seus pais sempre compareciam aos jogos do campeonato interno de futebol e porque eram os primeiros a aparecer quando o diretor pedia uma reunião de comportamento. Ele nunca os contara que era rico (na verdade, nem tinha _aparência_ de rico – estava sempre com a roupa amassada e o cabelo bagunçado), mas a primeira vez que Sirius colocou os pés em sua casa, não conteve uma exclamação de surpresa. Era um casarão de tijolos, rodeado por jardins bem cuidados e uma entrada longa de cascalho que quase se transformava em uma estrada.

Apesar do conforto que ele sabia que receberia, o melhor de tudo veio depois. Quando passou pela primeira vez pelas portas duplas de madeira, fora recebido carinhosamente por dois braços abertos. Mesmo com apenas 16 anos, Euphemia Potter era bem mais baixa que ele, mas parecia ser um tanto quanto mais forte. Ela o abraçava com tanto afeto que por um minuto ele se deixou levar pela ilusão de que era sua mãe também.

Até aquele momento, ele a vira somente nos jogos e conversavam relativamente pouco, quando trocava algumas cartas educadas durante as datas festivas ou quando a Sra. Potter passara a responder como sua responsável nas autorizações da escola (sua mãe se recusara a sequer olhar os papéis). Mas aquele abraço que recebeu dizia claramente: " _sinto muito por tudo que passou até agora"_. E parecia que tudo ia ficar bem.

Sirius não se lembrava de querer chorar nenhum momento da sua vida. Ele precisou criar uma casca grossa desde pequeno. Mas se algum dia chegou perto de derramar lágrimas, foi aquele.

O Sr. Potter também o recebeu como o pai que nunca teve, e aproveitou do seu interesse (e habilidade) em lidar com números para ensiná-lo tudo que James nunca quis saber. Ele era dono de uma fábrica que produzia cosméticos e sempre fora muito apaixonado pelo mundo de negócios. Sirius, por milagre, sempre gostou de matemática, então essa ligação se tornou uma atividade compartilhada. Eles discutiam ideias e projetos e o pai lhe comprava livros e mais livros de administração.

Na verdade, fora ele quem o influenciara para entrar na faculdade de Negócios e Economia, e os Potters até o levaram para um jantar de comemoração quando ele recebeu a carta de aprovação.

Sirius se deu conta da enorme diferença que fazia quando alguém o olhava e dizia estar orgulhoso de seus feitos. Ele gostava até da bronca que levava da Sra. Potter quando não tirava notas boas.

James sempre quisera ter um irmão, mas os pais o tiveram quando já eram mais velhos, então ele perdera a esperança antes mesmo de entender biologia por completo. Sirius aceitou de muito bom grado ocupar essa posição em sua vida, e eles logo descobriram que não seria tão fácil assim separá-los.

Quer dizer. Isso até James conhecer um certo alguém de cabelos acobreados.

\- Não estou com ciúmes – ele revirou os olhos para Remus. O amigo o confrontara, alegando que Sirius estava com a cara emburrada a manhã toda por causa disso. – Eu não tenho oito anos de idade, Moony.

\- E daí. É normal. - Remus deu os ombros e olhou para o lado. James estava deitado no sofá, falando ao telefone com Lily há quase uma hora - Quer dizer, acho que foi a primeira vez que ele não quis ir com a gente no The Cock. Mas não sei, ele parece saber o que está fazendo.

Sirius mordeu a pizza fria e fingiu não prestar atenção, mas Remus não desistiu.

\- Ela é legal, né?

Ele concordou com a cabeça. Por mais que (e não iria admitir) estivesse incomodado que seu melhor amigo não quisesse mais fazer tantos programas com eles nesses últimos dois meses, ele era o primeiro a concordar que Lily Evans era na verdade, uma pessoa legal.

Principalmente porque na última vez que se viram, ela emprestara seu trabalho de ciências políticas para que ele copiasse. Por uma incrível coincidência, eles acabaram descobrindo que tinham o mesmo professor em uma conversa casual quando ele acordou um dia desses e ela estava (novamente) tomando café da manhã em sua casa.

Sirius já vira James gostar de alguém antes. Quando eles tinham 14 anos, ele se apaixonou por uma menina da Abbey Blanc que vira no vilarejo ao lado da escola. Era insuportável. Ele só falava dela, escrevia cartas melosas (e obrigava os amigos a ouvirem) e queria passar vinte e quatro horas ao lado dela. Isso só parou quando a menina mudou para a França, e depois de um curto período de fossa, James levantou a cabeça e continuou a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Depois, claro, veio Samantha. Sirius nunca gostara realmente dela. Como o amigo ficou tanto tempo com ela, ele não sabia. A primeira vez que foi ao apartamento deles, ela não conseguiu esconder uma cara de profundo desgosto (na verdade, nem tentou). E ele a ouvira dizendo que James deveria amadurecer e sair daquele apartamento compartilhado o quanto antes.

O que tinha de errado com aquele apartamento? Eles adoravam morar lá! A televisão que custou mais do que o trabalho de verão de todos combinados, o fogão velho que só acendia quando tinha vontade, a vista da sala que dava diretamente para aquele lustre da rua...Era um verdadeiro refúgio.

Sirius balançou a cabeça para sair do devaneio quando James se levantou do sofá e veio até eles.

\- Cara...quem ainda faz ligações hoje em dia? – ele encarou amigo enquanto enfiava o restante da pizza na boca

James passou a mão no cabelo e sorriu como se fosse uma criança que fora pega roubando biscoitos.

\- O celular dela é muito, muito velho.

Sirius revirou os olhos e Remus balançou a cabeça, rindo. Eles não tinham escutado a conversa inteira (e James não fizera muita questão de não ser notado), mas tinham certeza que não era uma conversa muito urgente que _exigia_ um telefonema. Mas os dois preferiram ignorar porque não estavam na posição de julgar ninguém.

\- Moony, o que vai fazer quinta-feira? – James falou, apoiando-se no balcão e pescando uma maçã na fruteira – Quer sair comigo, Lily e Marlene?

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não por James ter convidado apenas Remus (na verdade ele não era muito fã de quando o amigo o arrastava para um encontro duplo), mas porque ele falara o nome de Marlene.

Ele não a conhecera no dia do seu show porque quando saiu do palco, as meninas já tinham ido embora. Mas as descrições que Peter fizera mais tarde o fez praguejar a noite inteira por não ter acabado a apresentação antes e descido para conhecê-la pessoalmente. Ela causara uma impressão _e tanto_ em Wormtail.

\- Hm, eu vou sair com uma menina da minha classe. Desculpe. – Remus deu os ombros, sem parecer muito preocupado.

\- Ah. Bom. Padfoot?

Sirius o encarou sério, ponderando. Ele _realmente_ odiava sair em encontros duplos com James. Nunca dava certo. Pelo menos para ele. Ele abriu a boca para falar "não", mas...queria conhecer a amiga de Lily de quem Peter tanto falava antes de dormir.

\- Porque não chama Wormtail?

James deu os ombros.

\- Ele está na casa dos pais essa semana. Só volta no domingo.

\- Tá, mas eu escolho o que vamos fazer. – ele balançou a cabeça, limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

\- Já tínhamos combinado. Vamos em um boliche.

Sirius revirou os olhos. Ele odiava esses programas bregas de casal.

\- Prongs, sabe o que dizem de uma relação quando não se tem mais a interferência de álcool? Vira um nam...

\- Não vira. Eu já falei mil vezes. Nossa relação é puramente física. E não é só o álcool que leva ao sexo. Existem outras maneiras, se querem saber...

Remus soltou uma risada enquanto bebia.

\- Ah sim. Nós ouvimos na outra noite. Aparentemente, discutir o último episódio de _Game of Thrones_ é uma delas. Sério James, você não tem ideia do quão finas são essas paredes.

\- Ela queria ouvir uma das minhas teorias, ué. - James sorriu envergonhado, mas depois fez uma cara de despreocupação, levantando os braços. – Sirius, quinta-feira. Às sete horas. _Rock'a Bowlling_. E por favor, _por favor_ , vê se põe uma camiseta limpa dessa vez.

\- Tudo bem. Mas _por favor, por favor_ vê se vai para a casa dela dessa vez.

* * *

.

Pelo resto da semana, a Inglaterra foi tomada (como sempre) por uma enorme nuvem cinzenta que fez a quinta-feira amanhecer no meio de uma tempestade que vinha durando a noite anterior toda.

Black encarou a janela da sala com a testa grudada no vidro. Ele amava quando chovia assim. Tinha algo na força da natureza que o fascinava como nada mais o fazia.

Os meninos tinham acabado de se despedir para irem à aula, mas Sirius não estava com vontade de ir para a faculdade hoje. Ele recebera mais um email ontem à noite de um escritório de contabilidade que o rejeitara. Isso o desanimara para até sair da cama, mas no final, a chuva o convenceu a levantar para um café da manhã.

Ele balançou a cabeça, afastando o cabelo do rosto. Estava ficando frustrado e precisava conversar com alguém. Infelizmente, James não sucumbira aos seus apelos para que matasse aula ("Eu preciso passar nessa matéria, Padfoot") e ele tinha sido deixado para remoer os próprios sentimentos. Seus companheiros de banda nunca entenderiam. Nem mesmo Frank, que costumava ser o mais sensível dos quatro.

Sirius se afastou da janela e foi para o quarto trocar-se. Talvez andar pelas ruas molhadas o fizesse espairecer.

Ele tomou o primeiro ônibus que passou e apertou-se entre uma senhora que carregava um cachorrinho na bolsa e uma moça loira que lhe lançava olhares nada discretos. Precisava admitir que isso alegrou um pouco o seu dia. Ele estava preparado para começar uma conversa, mas ela saltou na parada seguinte, olhando por trás dos ombros quando o ônibus se afastou. Sirius balançou a cabeça. Não tinha sido dessa vez.

Ainda sem rumo, ele decidiu sair na próxima parada. A chuva tinha diminuído um pouco, então nem foi preciso abrir o guarda-chuva. Ele pisou em uma poça d'água recém formada e soltou um palavrão quando percebeu que era mais funda do que esperava, o que acabou molhando sua calça até a canela.

Ele balançou o pé e olhou para cima. Coincidentemente (ou não), estava em frente à estação de trem. Ele hesitou antes de entrar, perguntando-se se tinha caminhado até lá inconscientemente ou se foi o acaso mesmo. Por fim, resolveu só checar os horários.

Devia ser algum sinal, porque o próximo trem que sairia da estação estava direcionado exatamente à Newton Haven. Ele fez as contas do horário para ver se teria tempo de uma rápida viagem, mas decidiu que independentemente se tivesse ou não, queria visitar a cidade. Então comprou uma passagem e embarcou na mesma hora.

Não era um percurso muito longo, pouco mais de uma hora. Mas também, o país era minúsculo. Podiam atravessá-lo em três horas. Sirius sorriu com o pensamento enquanto observava a paisagem mudar de cinza para o verde do interior. Ele ficou surpreso também por deixar as nuvens carregadas na cidade, e um sol tímido até começara a aparecer.

A cidade (que parecia mais uma vila) era realmente pequena. Foi incialmente construída perto do castelo de Saint Lucchas (onde hoje era a escola St. Luke), para que os aldeões pudessem ficar próximos dos monarcas. O tempo passou, mas ela não crescera muito, apenas umas casinhas apertadas aqui ou ali, e acabou tornando-se majoritariamente uma cidade de pastoreio, o que deixava James maluco de tédio. A única rede de comércio que existira era a Tesco, um mercadinho de pouco menos que 40 metros quadrados – onde os meninos compraram seu primeiro cigarro nas últimas férias de verão da escola.

Só ele e mais um senhor desembarcaram na estação. Ele caminhou pela estrada parcamente asfaltada por quinze minutos antes de finalmente conseguir enxergar o conhecido casarão de tijolos. Aproximou-se com um sorriso involuntário escapando dos lábios, tomado por uma súbita nostalgia. Para sua alegria, ele avistou exatamente quem queria ver ajoelhado na terra, assobiando para si mesmo.

\- _Ô, meu querido_ – Sirius brincou, apoiando-se no portão baixinho. O homem que plantava algo num canteiro levantou a cabeça. Essa era a frase que ele e James usavam para imitar seu pai.

\- Ô, meu querido! – Sr. Potter respondeu genuinamente, largando a pá e uma muda de hortênsias para levantar-se animado. – Que surpresa, Sirius! Não o esperava aqui.

Sirius passou pelo portão e o abraçou com tapas animados nas costas.

\- Eu também não esperava vir aqui. Não quis ir para a aula hoje.

O homem parou de sorrir e fez uma cara forçadamente séria. Depois deu um tapa bem leve em sua cabeça. Sirius riu.

\- Pare de matar aula, menino. Como vai se formar assim?

Eles passaram pelas conhecidas portas de madeira e Sirius tirou os sapatos na entrada (uma mania que James tinha e que ele acidentalmente adquiriu).

\- Euphe deve estar na cozinha. Estávamos pensando no que fazer para o almoço, então você chegou em uma hora excelente – ele sorriu, uma cópia exata do sorriso do melhor amigo. – Euphemia! Venha cá!

Poucos segundos depois, Sirius viu a mulher arrastando os chinelos de pano pelo chão de madeira. Ela levou apenas um momento para vê-lo e aumentou o passo, abrindo os braços. Euphemia Potter era aquele tipo de gente que podia passar dois anos sem ver a luz do sol e estaria sorrindo como se estivesse no meio do verão mesmo assim. Mesmo depois de alguns anos, Sirius ainda se surpreendia ao constatar o quanto James era parecido com ela. Os olhos, o nariz. Por mais que ela brigasse com o filho e soltasse um "igualzinho ao pai" toda hora, sua semelhança física era absurda e inegável.

\- Sirius, querido! Estávamos pensando em você hoje mesmo!

\- Ah é? Sou um assunto recorrente na casa dos Potter?

\- Claro que é – ela falou, soltando seus braços e o puxando a caminho da cozinha – Fleamont e eu ficamos preocupados com vocês morando lá longe. Vocês têm se alimentado? E estão estudando? James não me liga há uma semana, acredita? O que ele tem feito e por quê não veio com você?

\- Euphe – o Sr. Potter falou, passando pelos dois quando passaram pela porta do aposento. - Deixa o menino tomar um copo d'água.

Sirius sorriu enquanto sentava-se na cadeira de madeira que acabara virando seu lugar fixo à mesa.

\- Ah, James tem um _excelente_ motivo para não ligar. Está saindo com uma menina nova.

\- Não acredito - a Sra. Potter colocou uma cestinha de pães à sua frente – E como ela é? Nada parecida com aquela horrorosa da Samantha, espero...

\- Não, bem diferente – respondeu, abocanhando um pedaço de queijo – Ela é legal. Não a conheço muito bem, mas conversei com ela outro dia e parece ser gente boa. É muito bonita também – completou, piscando com um olho só. – Enfim. Eles estão saindo juntos há uns dois meses, mais ou menos...Pelo menos James não sai mais conosco por esse tempo.

Inconscientemente (ou não), ele amassara o pão que segurava com um pouco mais de força do que pretendia.

\- Ah - Fleamont olhou para a esposa - ele está com ciúmes.

\- _Eu não estou com ciúmes_ – Sirius revirou os olhos.

Os outros dois sorriram, mas acharam melhor mudar de assunto.

\- E como está a faculdade?

Sirius se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Na verdade preferia falar por horas de seu ciúmes de Prongs...ou melhor, _falta_ de ciúmes, do que conversar sobre a Universidade. Euphemia percebeu, e apertou seu ombro quando colocou a xícara de café na sua frente.

\- Sirius... o que você esteve aprontando?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça para afastar o cabelo.

\- Não aprontei nada... é só que – bebeu um gole da bebida – sei lá. Acho que não estou conseguindo organizar minhas prioridades.

Os dois o olharam atentos.

\- Eu estou pensando em parar de tocar com a banda. Não consigo estágio em lugar nenhum. Minhas notas não são lá grande coisa, então me pergunto que futuro devo esperar nessa profissão. Será que deveria desistir de tudo logo?

Fleamont pigarreou antes de responder.

\- Que besteira, garoto. Eu já te disse mil vezes que você vai sair dessa universidade e vir direto trabalhar comigo. Não precisa ficar procurando estágio nenhum.

\- E pode continuar aproveitando sua música. Não devemos desistir do que realmente somos bons – Euphemia completou, sentando-se ao lado do marido. – Aproveite essa idade para fazer essas coisas, porque quando tiver a nossa...ha, vai só querer saber de chás da tarde e jardinagem.

Sirius soltou um riso e relaxou os ombros. Não tinha percebido o quanto estava tenso até então.

\- Sr. Potter, não quero força-lo a me aceitar em sua companhia só porque...bem, porque é como um pai para mim. Quero que o senhor se orgulhe de me ter lá, e acho que para isso preciso aprender uma coisinha ou outra.

\- Pare com isso. Sabe que o fato de você ser, parafraseando você mesmo, como um filho para mim, não tem absolutamente nada a ver com eu querer passar minha companhia adiante aos seus cuidados.

Sirius engasgou com o sanduíche. Até então, tinham discutido tudo: gerência, sociedade...menos a hipótese de que ele seria o herdeiro da _Potter's Pot Cosmetics_. Ele sempre soubera que se interessara mais por isso do que o amigo, mas nunca passou pela sua mente que Fleamont falasse sério quando dizia que ele era o filho que veio para salvar seus negócios.

O Sr. Potter percebeu a confusão em seu olhar e continuou:

\- Sirius. Achei que fosse óbvio – ele sorriu carinhosamente – Eu conheço James. Ele nunca seria feliz se ficasse preso à minha empresa. E jamais deixaria que nós soubéssemos. E você...bom, você sempre pareceu gostar disso. Números e tudo mais. Negócios.

\- Eu gosto – ele apressou-se a responder.

\- Então. Está preocupado com o que? Pode continuar com a banda tranquilamente. Você vai sair de lá e vir diretamente para cá. E se não gostar de trabalhar comigo... bom, aí terei que algemá-lo até que comece a gostar. Desculpe, essa é a regra. Fim de papo.

Sirius sorriu envergonhado e olhou para as próprias mãos, subitamente incapaz de encará-los. Os Potters eram os únicos que sabiam deixá-lo encabulado. E, pensou com uma sensação súbita de leveza, os únicos que conseguiam tirar suas preocupações.

\- Agora – disse a Sra. Potter, batendo em suas costas de leve – Foi bom mesmo que você veio nos visitar. Preciso de alguém alto para pegar uma batedeira no armário para mim. Flea quase quebrou a coluna tentando...

.

Quando Sirius finalmente voltou para casa (algumas horas depois do que realmente planejara porque ainda tinha ajudado o Sr. Potter a terminar de plantar as hortênsias e acabado tirando um cochilo no sofá da sala depois do almoço), o sol estava se pondo e as luzes da cidade começavam a tremeluzir através da janela do trem. Ele apoiou a testa no vidro e percebeu o quão melhor se sentia.

Ele resolveu voltar para casa caminhando da estação e, apesar do caminho ser muito longo, sentiu-se animado pela noite que o aguardava. Talvez sugerisse aos meninos uma ida ao pub da rua ao lado. Talvez ligasse para aquela menina que conheceu numa festa no outro dia.

Esse sentimento durou até ele abrir a porta do apartamento.

\- Onde raios você estava? – James praticamente cuspiu quando Sirius colocou a sacola de biscoitos que a Sra. Potter mandara de presente em cima da mesa. – Eu estou esperando você há uma hora!

\- Jesus Cristo – franziu as sobrancelhas – tá me esperando por que?

James abriu a boca para responder mas olhou para os biscoitos e acabou recuando. Sua expressão amoleceu ligeiramente.

\- Você foi visitar a minha mãe?

Sirius deus os ombros e ficou agradecido quando James não perguntou mais. Não estava com vontade de recontar tudo que conversaram, e o amigo sabia que era melhor não insistir.

\- Ela te mandou isso – apontou para a sacola para encerrar o assunto – Enfim. Tava me esperando para quê?

\- Lily e Marlene. Acabei de falar com elas. Já estão indo para lá. – Ele abriu a sacola e sorriu satisfeito ao ver os biscoitos caseiros da mãe. Ainda não tinha encontrado coisa melhor desse mundo.

Sirius piscou algumas vezes em sua direção.

\- Lá aonde?

James soltou um suspiro pesado enquanto enfiava um dos biscoitos quase inteiro na boca, como se estivesse ficando sem paciência. Ele estava usando uma jaqueta de couro e Sirius podia sentir seu perfume a distância. De repente, se lembrou que tinha combinado de sair com eles. Ele deu um tapa em sua própria testa.

\- Ah, foi mal cara. Eu vou me trocar agora. – falou. O amigo concordou com a cabeça empurrando-o corredor abaixo. – Devo passar tanto perfume como você? Ou só a Lily que é inapta a sentir cheiros? Porque olha, eu...

\- Cala a boca, Padfoot – James revirou os olhos, cuspindo migalha para todos os lados.

No final, ele não demorou mais que dez minutos para se arrumar. Mas passou muito perfume do mesmo jeito, o que James fez questão de apontar quando os dois desciam as escadas do prédio e pegavam o ônibus vermelho.

Sirius não fazia a menor ideia de onde estavam indo porque não ia à um boliche desde os 15 anos. Na verdade, a última vez fora exatamente com James e mais duas meninas da Abbey Blanc. Será que ele tinha perdido a criatividade para marcar encontros e estava começando a repetir os programas?

Ele estava se virando para dizer isso, mas o amigo o interrompeu para que descessem no ponto certo.

Por incrível que pareça, o _Rock'a Bowling_ era um lugar muito badalado. Era um boliche dos anos 60 que havia sido totalmente reformado (internamente, já que a fachada continuava sendo a lendária placa de neon) e o dono incluíra um bar e uma pista de dança ao fundo. James e Peter adoravam vir aqui, mas Sirius não gostava muito porque os meninos eram muito competitivos e ele...bom, não era tão bom assim. Mas esse lugar não era tão ruim, o público que frequentava era legal e a cerveja era barata.

\- Ali, perto da porta. – James indicou com a cabeça duas garotas que riam alto de algo, completamente alheias à chegada deles.

Lily, ele já conhecia. A primeira vez que James a descrevera (porque Sirius estava com muita ressaca para prestar atenção em detalhes na manhã que eles se conheceram), disse que ela tinha um sorriso bonito e um cabelo brilhante. A principio, ele não pensou muito na maneira que ele tinha a caracterizado, mas cada vez que se encontravam – e ele precisava admitir que estava ficando cada vez mais frequente – ele ficava mais e mais surpreso por James não ter dito nada dos olhos dela. Seria cafona dizer que pareciam duas pedras translúcidas se não fosse a mais pura verdade. Eram quase hipnotizantes, até para ele que não tinha interesse nenhum nela. Não pareciam maiores toda vez? E Sirius até chegava a se sentir desconfortável. Parecia que encarava um poço sem fundo. Ele tinha um medo irracional de olhos grandes e claros, e os de Lily não chegavam a lhe meter medo, mas estavam bem perto disso.

Agora, a menina ao lado devia ser Marlene. Ela não era muito alta, mas as pernas eram bem longas. Usava um shorts curto que deixava aparecer um pedaço de uma tatuagem na perna direita, o que parecia ser uma rosa pintada em aquarela. Os cabelos eram escuros e estavam todos jogados para um lado só, o que destacava o corado natural de seu rosto e lhe concedia uma beleza quase surreal. Ela era realmente muito, muito bonita e Sirius se sentiu um pouco intimidado pela primeira vez na sua vida. Marlene ainda estava sorrindo do que elas tinham dito anteriormente, mas quando eles se aproximaram o suficiente, o sorriso morreu em seu rosto.

\- Ué, cadê o Remus? – perguntou.

Sirius fechou ligeiramente a cara. Ele não estava esperando que a primeira coisa que a menina dissesse fosse _perguntar de Remus_. Até porque, as meninas não costumavam ficar mais animadas com a presença de Moony do que com a dele. E era impressão dele ou ela levantara o lábio superior ligeiramente em um sinal inconsciente de decepção?

Ele se pegou desejando que Prongs contasse do encontro dele só para ver a cara que Marlene faria, mas o amigo só deu os ombros e disse que Remus tinha outros planos.

\- Sirius, essa é Marlene. Lene, Sirius Black – Lily os apresentou, sorrindo como se tivesse contado uma piada a si mesma.

Eles se cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça e o olhar dele caiu sem querer para a tatuagem em sua perna. Não é porque ele queria olhá-la, mas é que coincidentemente aquele desenho parecia muito com o que ele tinha nas costas.

\- Tatuagem legal.

\- Obrigada. A sua também é interessante – ela apontou para a tatuagem que ele tinha na mão. Sirius olhou inconscientemente para o próprio desenho, como se tivesse esquecido qual era. Qual era o problema dele? Essa não era a primeira garota bonita que ele conhecia, então porque estava tão avoado perto dela?

Ele quis falar alguma coisa mas não conseguiu lembrar o quê. Em todo caso, James o salvou, sugerindo que eles entrassem logo antes que acabassem as pistas livres.

\- Vocês são competitivos? – Marlene perguntou, quando estavam sentados no banco ao redor da pista, trocando os sapatos.

Sirius deu os ombros, mas James e Lily soltaram um enfático "Sim" ao mesmo tempo. A garota prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo enquanto o amigo amarrava os cadarços com mais força do que deveria.

\- Bom, eu não vou jogar com Padfoot, ele é ruim...

\- Valeu, cara.

\- ...Então acho melhor jogar com Lily para evitar uma briga caso alguém – ele apontou para a ruiva ao seu lado e gesticulou um "ela" sem som – perca.

Ela lhe deu um tapa no ombro ao mesmo tempo que Sirius revirou os olhos. Apesar de ser uma desculpa esfarrapada, ninguém reclamou da formação dos times.

\- E então – Lily colocou uma mecha do cabelo que caíra do penteado atrás da orelha e o encarou com um sorriso – Vocês já decidiram um nome para a banda?

Sirius piscou algumas vezes antes de responder. James riu, ainda massageando o ombro, olhando para a pista vizinha.

\- Eu...na verdade paramos de tentar há tempos – ele sorriu. – Ninguém tinha ideia melhor do que "cães voadores", então preferimos deixar sem nome mesmo.

Marlene riu ao seu lado e cruzou as pernas. Sirius chamou a garçonete, fixando seu olhar para um ponto que não fosse a rosa em aquarela.

\- Essa é a estratégia de Sirius desde que tínhamos 12 anos. Se não tem ideia, apenas ignore – James ajeitou os óculos no rosto enquanto o outro pedia quatro canecas de cerveja para a moça sorridente – Na verdade acho que nenhum dos trabalhos dele tinham título. Você precisa ver isso aí em uma sessão de terapia, Padfoot.

Elas riram e ele se levantou para colocar os nomes no monitor da pista.

\- Vocês estudaram juntos? – Marlene perguntou, virando o corpo em sua direção. Será que ela estava flertando ou era naturalmente sedutora assim?

\- Sim. Fomos para um colégio interno no interior. St. Luke, em Bedford.

A menina concordou com a cabeça, indiferente, mas Lily, à sua frente, levantou a cabeça rápido e o encarou.

\- Calma. Vocês estudaram em um colégio interno? – seu rosto se iluminou como se essa fosse a coisa mais engraçada que ouvira e ela olhou para James, de costas para os outros três – James. Eu não imagino você estudando em um colégio interno.

Ao ouvir seu nome, ele se virou e a encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada (Sirius odiava quando ele fazia isso, e portanto, James o fazia o tempo todo). Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso teimoso.

\- E por que não? Você acha que a gente não tem cara de usar uniforme, treino de esgrima e aulas de línguas estrangeiras?

\- Definitivamente não – ela sorriu, levantando-se e cruzando os braços. – Línguas estrangeiras, é? Deixe-me adivinhar. Alemão.

\- _Non –_ James sorriu, convencido – _nous parlons le francais. J'ai le etudiè par cinq ans._

Lily revirou os olhos com um suspiro pesado e se aproximou, colocando as duas mãos em seu rosto.

\- Você vai ter que parar de fazer isso agora mesmo. É tipo a história do óculos – ela disse com o semblante sério, mas James pareceu entender uma piada ali, porque começou a rir até ela aproximar o rosto do dele.

Sirius desviou os olhos e acabou encarando Marlene ao seu lado. Ela revirou os olhos teatralmente e fingiu vomitar. Ele riu e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas James pigarreou, desvencilhando-se dos braços de Lily.

\- Nós vamos...hm, pedir umas batatas fritas – disse, apontando para o bar que ficava cada vez mais apinhado de gente. Sirius balançou a cabeça, mas fez um gesto descontraído com a mão. Os dois saíram da baia de bancos em forma de U e caminharam bem próximos um do outro numa direção quase oposta ao que apontaram.

Ao seu lado, Lene acompanhava com o olhar a amiga desaparecendo na multidão. Quando por fim os perderam de vista, ela fez uma careta de descrença e apoiou o braço no encosto do sofá.

\- Eles devem achar que somos idiotas – sorriu.

\- Bom – ele deu os ombros – desde que tragam mesmo batatas fritas...não estou me importando muito.

Ela riu, ajeitando-se no assento. Sirius tirou a jaqueta de couro que usava e jogou-a de qualquer jeito ao seu lado. Ele fingiu não notar que ela o olhava de soslaio. Inconscientemente, acabou cruzando os braços.

\- Qual é a dele?

Sirius piscou em sua direção, surpreendido pela pergunta.

\- Como assim?

\- James. Qual é a dele? Eu sei que é seu amigo, e o pouco que o conheço me faz acreditar que sim, mas ele é realmente um cara legal?

Ele levantou o queixo e a encarou por trás do cabelo que caía displicente em seu rosto.

\- Sim, ele é muito legal. Não acho que exista alguém mais legal que ele.

\- Ha. Você se inclui nessa parcela? – Marlene o encarou com os olhos semicerrados, os cílios longos e escuros praticamente encostando em suas sobrancelhas.

\- Com certeza. O último adjetivo que usaria para me definir é "legal" – e para comprovar a teoria de que estavam, de fato, flertando, ele piscou em sua direção. Sirius ficou mais do que feliz ao ver que ela parecera agradavelmente surpresa e que os cantos dos lábios se levantaram involuntariamente. – Taciturno, talvez. Ah, e preguiçoso. Mas não "legal".

\- Eu diria um "ídolo das adolescentes" também. Pelo que eu me lembro daquela noite, sabe como é.

Ele sorriu, arrastando os dedos pelo próprio cabelo.

\- Ah sim. E pelo que eu ouvi, você com certeza não pode incluir "beberrona" na sua lista.

Ela riu e, parecendo tomar consciência do rumo que a conversa levava, afastou-se um pouco no banco.

\- Só para deixar claro. Isso não é um encontro. Só estou aqui porque minha amiga achou que seria divertido jogar boliche.

Ele fechou a boca, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes.

\- Concordo plenamente. E eu só estou aqui porque Remus não pôde vir. Ele ia sair com outra menina – completou, sem saber direito porquê queria tanto dividir essa informação.

Lene abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas foi cortada pela garçonete que se aproximava com a bandeja de bebidas. Ela era baixinha e usava um decote chamativo (que ficava exatamente na linha de visão de Sirius, quando estava sentado). Era impressão ou desde que viera pegar o pedido havia um botão a mais aberto na blusa?

\- Aqui, querido – disse, piscando descaradamente para o rapaz que agora levantava as sobrancelhas em surpresa. Era ao mesmo tempo inesperado e previsível essa troca de flertes com as garçonetes.

Os meninos diziam que era impossível sair com Sirius porque absolutamente todas acabavam arranjando um jeito de dar seus telefones à ele. Tinha virado até um jogo de adivinhação entre o grupo. Quem tinha a maneira mais criativa de dar o número?

\- Obrigado, _querida_ – ele respondeu, sorrindo galanteadoramente e pegando uma das canecas que ela oferecia. A resposta da moça foi uma outra piscadela e Sirius começou a achar que ia receber o telefone dela assim, na cara dura mesmo, até o final da noite.

\- Vamos jogar logo – Marlene levantou-se ao seu lado, com a voz um pouco mais dura do que estava antes. – Podemos ir começando sem eles, não acha?

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder, James voltava com uma porção de batatas em mão e a camisa virada ao avesso. Lily tinha – em vão – tentado pentear o cabelo que saíra do rabo de cavalo, e também se aproximava, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

\- _Na-na-ni-na-não_. Não vão começar sem nós. Par ou impar para decidir? – disse, balançando a mão no rosto da amiga quando estava perto o bastante. Marlene revirou os olhos e concordou com a cabeça, balançando o próprio punho de volta. Lily escolhera par e ganhara. – Beleza, preparem-se para perder lindamente para o time dos sonhos aqui.

.

E ela tinha razão. Uma hora depois, o placar apontava uma diferença de quase 30 pontos entre os dois times. Sirius realmente não era muito competitivo, mas estava começando a ficar irritante ver os outros dois comemorar quando ele ou Marlene erravam a jogada.

\- Por que você não coloca mais força na hora que for jogar a bola? – ele perguntou, ao lado de Lene enquanto ela se preparava para derrubar os últimos dois pinos.

Ela virou a cabeça lentamente, um olhar frio e os lábios franzidos.

\- É sério isso? Você está _realmente_ tentando me ensinar como jogar? – ela respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça – Você é o que _mais acertou a canaleta_!

Ele olhou para os bancos. Lily estava contando alguma história para James (que segurava a barriga de tanto rir) enquanto engoliam o que sobrara das batatas.

\- Eu pensei que tinha dito que você não era tão competitiva.

\- E eu pensei que tinha dito que você não era tão ruim – falou, antes de lançar a bola. Ela errara os pinos.

\- Eu que sou ruim, né? – Ele provocou, voltando para o lugar porque a garçonete (Meg, como tinha se apresentado) tinha trazido mais uma cerveja para ele. Dessa vez, ela perdera alguns minutos conversando com os dois rapazes, enquanto enrolava uma mecha do cabelo escuro no dedo, até que alguém da pista ao lado a chamara impacientemente. Antes de sair, deixou um papelzinho em cima da mesa que, eles descobriram sem nenhuma surpresa, continha seu número de telefone.

\- Bom, pelo menos eu acertei aquelas coisas brancas lá no fim da pista. É o propósito, sabia, Black? Acertar os pinos? – Lene resmungou, cruzando os braços e voltando para o seu lugar.

Sirius revirou os olhos e deu um gole na caneca em sua mão. Era a vez de Lily. Ela se levantou com confiança do banco e pegou uma bola verde limão. Ela era boa. Derrubou todos os pinos de uma vez só.

\- Se você não perdesse tanto tempo com essa atitude mesquinha, não estaríamos perdendo – ele falou baixo, mas ela ouvira e se virara para ele com a cara fechada.

\- Se você não perdesse tempo _flertando com as garçonetes_ , não estaríamos perdendo – ela respondeu com os dentes trincados.

\- Ah – Sirius deu um sorriso arrogante com um canto da boca – entendi o que está acontecendo aqui...

Marlene abriu a boca e franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Meu Deus. Não tô acreditando nisso.– ela jogou o cabelo para trás do ombro, com uma cara de desgosto. – Vê se abaixa a bola, garoto.

\- Hm, tá tudo bem aí? – Lily perguntou, dando uma das bolas para James enquanto fazia o possível para segurar a risada.

\- _Tudo ótimo_ – os dois responderam simultaneamente, com a cara emburrada.

\- Hm, parece mesmo. Tudo ótimo, quero dizer – ela continuou, com a sobrancelha irritantemente levantada (da mesma maneira que James fazia). – Vocês querem...hum, jogar outra partida?

Marlene fingiu se espreguiçar enquanto levantava.

\- Ah...não. Estou cansada. Acho que vou para casa. Vocês podem continuar, se quiserem.

\- Tudo bem, nós também temos que ir. Amanhã começam minhas finais. – James deu os ombros, virando o restante da cerveja num gole só.

Lily sentou-se para trocar os sapatos.

\- Numa sexta-feira?

\- Para você ver como o sistema acadêmico funciona nesse país – ele sorriu e ela riu de volta – Mas é só por uma semana. Sábado que vem já estarei livre desse semestre e oficialmente pronto para o verão.

\- Uhul. Vamos sair para comemorar – Lily deu um sorriso e levantou a cabeça para encarar Sirius. – Você também já vai estar de férias? Podíamos ir todos para a praia, não é?

Ele sorriu de volta, feliz por ela querer incluí-lo em seus planos. Ele prometera a si mesmo que ia parar de compará-la à Samantha, mas isso já era uma prova da enorme diferença: Samantha odiava que James levasse qualquer um dos amigos para uma saída, e Lily parecia fazer questão de conhecê-los melhor. Se James planejava ter algo ou não, não importava mais. Era inegável que eles todos poderiam construir uma amizade dali. Lily parecia ser inteiramente genuína. Agora, Marlene...

\- Tem o festival de verão em Bournemouth. Acho que vamos tocar lá na terceira noite. Não sei, August ficou de confirmar. Mas poderíamos ir mesmo assim – Sirius deu os ombros, colocando a jaqueta de novo.

\- Vamos, sim! Lene adora lá e...

\- Não gosto, não – ela respondeu, olhando para o lado e balançando o pé impacientemente.

\- Gosta sim, você vai todo ano – Lily revirou os olhos com um sorriso. Marlene franziu os lábios e não respondeu mais. – Enfim. Vamos combinar.

Os quatro se levantaram e caminharam até a porta. Uma vez lá fora, as duas meninas se despediram e apontaram para o caminho oposto ao deles. Sirius fingiu não olhar quando James puxou Lily uma última vez ao seu encontro, mas como também não queria falar mais com Marlene, virou as costas e caminhou até o ponto de ônibus sozinho.

O amigo o alcançou poucos minutos depois, quando o ônibus que precisavam tomar vinha virando a esquina.

\- Marlene é gente boa, não é? – James perguntou, meio aéreo. Ele olhava para o ponto onde as meninas estiveram há pouco, mesmo enquanto subiam no veículo.

\- Não achei – Sirius respondeu, com a certeza de que ele não estava nem prestando atenção na sua resposta – Muito arrogante.

\- É...bem legal mesmo, também acho.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, olhando para as luzes que ganhavam movimento. Uma coisa ele podia tirar com esse encontro: James Potter estava completamente perdido.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Oieee! Perdão a (super) demora, mas agora estou oficialmente de férias, (obrigada Senhor!) então posso me dedicar melhor!

Vamos lá:

→ newton haven na verdade é uma cidade fictícia, mas é que ela faz parte de um dos meus filmes preferidos: Heróis de Ressaca. E na verdade eu gosto do som que o nome produz, rs. Todas as outras cidades citadas existem de verdade!

→ sim, eu imagino que Sirius tenha várias tatuagens rs Eu gostaria de colocá-las aqui, mas infelizmente o site não deixa. Em todo caso, postei no meu tumblr de fanfictions para vocês verem! (O link está na minha bio - aliás, lá eu também coloco as próximas atualizações e previews e tudo que o site não me deixa postar rs).

→ E por último (porque já tá ficando longa essa nota), o próximo capítulo não deve demorar muito, rs. Ah, só um aviso: as coisas vão começar a esquentar um pouquinho...

A gente se vê no próximo! Beijão :*

* * *

 **Respostas:**

 **fernando. nbrasil** : HAHAHA eu ri muito, sério ((: Muuuuito obrigada e um beijão no seu heart :**

 **IvisBlack** : Omgggg acho que não se compara com a felicidade que é receber um email com alerta de review! Hahahah :D Sério, agradeço de coração e alma pelo comentário e sim, procuro deixar ela o mais natural possível! Hahaha Acho que ela tem uma personalidade muito forte e complexa, você não acha? Estou amando explorar essa Lily de TH! Beijão enorme procê! :*

 **_nat:** Haha, obrigada! Pode deixar, continuarei sim!

 **Deby** : Oooh, compartilho da sua opinião hahaha nunca dá certo mesmo ;) Obrigada, e prometo ser mais rápida rs Beijão!

 **L-P Almofadinhas:** HAHAHA Calma, ainda tem muito chão pela frente e muito coração aí para ser partido (ou não rs)! Muito brigada e um super beijo :*

 **Marismylle:** haha! Eu também quero um, onde compraaa? Hahaha, muito thanks, sério, flor :**

 **andthisismiisty** : HAHAH, ai eu também quero tanto um rs E eu concordo! Acho que a Lily era _cool_ demais pra não ter um monte de pretendentes haha Sério nem tenho como agradecer tanto essa fidelidade, você é demais :** e pode deixar que elas **não** estão abandonadas! Hahah é só que acabei me dedicando mais à essa no momento, mas a atualização de Unspeakable Rule já está quase prontinha hehe ;) Suuuper beijo pra você!

 **laisevero :** Hahaha Miga, muitíssimo obrigada, de verdade! Espero que você goste do resto também hehehe Beijãooo :*

 **Danielle Susstrunk** : Aaaawn, muito obrigada! :)) Beijão!

 **Guest** : hahaha, muito obrigada! Não desistirei, prometo! rs :*


	6. Capítulo 6: Sobre um filme de terror

**Resumo** : (UA) Ele planejava dividir uma bebida com ela. Um taxi na volta, talvez. Mas ele definitivamente não planejava dividir um futuro.

 **Disclaimer** : As personagens aqui descritas pertencem à J.K. Rowling. A história é minha, mesmo.

* * *

 **Nota 1:** Se tiver algum menor de idade lendo isso aqui, sinto-me na obrigação de dizer que esse capítulo só tem sarração. Foi mal. rs

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Sobre um filme de terror**

.

.

– Nós precisamos de algum código – a voz dela chegou ao seu ouvido pelo telefone enquanto ele jogava a mochila no chão do quarto. Tinha acabado de fazer sua última prova na universidade e agora precisava esperar uma semana para saber o resultado. De qualquer maneira, estava confiante. Ele na verdade mal podia esperar para acabar esse ano letivo de uma vez.

– Como assim, tipo um _batsinal?_ – riu, imaginando a cena – quando um precisar do outro, a gente projeta uma posição do _kama sutra_ no céu, o que você acha?

– James, sério – Lily falou baixo, mas deu para perceber que ela também estava sorrindo. – Eu estou pensando em uma palavra ou frase, sei lá. Tipo..."chihuahua". O que você acha?

Ele riu, sentando-se na cadeira da escrivaninha.

– Eu nunca vou conseguir levar a sério esse código. Por que não dizemos simplesmente "Venha para minha casa transar?"

– Porque eu nunca falaria isso se alguém estivesse do meu lado. – ela respondeu e apesar de não vê-la, ele podia jurar que estava revirando os olhos. – pode ser...hm, " _Cervo na floresta_?"

– Claro, parece plausível. Ninguém vai suspeitar se eu te ligar e só falar "cervo na floresta"... – James apoiou o rosto na mão e sorriu.

– Bom, tem ideia melhor?

Ele bufou.

– Não. Vamos usar esse mesmo.

– Ótimo, então vamos testá-lo. Cervo na floresta.

James riu e olhou para a porta.

– Estamos usando o código mesmo? É para eu ir aí?

– Sim, besta – ela riu – vem logo. Vou te mandar o endereço por mensagem

Ele desligou o telefone ao ouvir o apito contínuo e levantou-se de onde tinha acabado de sentar. A mensagem com o endereço chegou quando estava saindo pela porta. Ele pensou em deixar um recado para algum dos meninos, mas achou melhor deixar quieto. A sensação é de que estava saindo para cumprir uma missão secreta, e esse pensamento o fez rir sozinho enquanto caminhava pela rua. Uma senhorinha com uma capa de chuva o olhou com a testa franzida, mas ele ignorou.

O prédio de Lily ficava a poucas estações de ônibus da sua casa (era ainda mais perto de metrô, mas gostava mais de ver a cidade por cima e não pelo subsolo). Ele se pegou cantando uma música pop enquanto saía do veículo e ela ficou presa na sua cabeça até ele tocar o interfone de um prédio branco. Ele ouviu um estalo e se preparou para se apresentar, mas antes mesmo que pudesse dizer algo a porta abriu automaticamente.

A estrutura do prédio parecia ser igual ao dele, mas com uma aparência muito mais nova. Esse era o esquema de Londres: os prédios novos imitavam os antigos e ia por aí. Ele subiu a escada, pulando os degraus de dois em dois. Quando chegou ao quarto andar, a porta à direita se abriu.

Ele se aproximou na mesma hora que Lily colocou a cabeça para fora. Ela estava como James nunca a vira: com o cabelo preso no topo da cabeça, sem calças e uma regata bem maior do que seu tamanho. Abriu a boca para fazer uma piada, mas ela o puxou pelo pescoço, trazendo-o para dentro do apartamento enquanto colava seus lábios nos dele.

– Eu não estava preparado – ele sorriu, afastando-se um pouco. Suas sobrancelhas subiram divertidas enquanto ela tentava abrir sua camisa jeans com dificuldade.

– Ah qual é, você ouviu o código. Sabe exatamente o que vai acontecer aqui. – E o puxou para mais um beijo.

– Então tá – riu abafado, com a boca colada na dela. – Sem enrolações, gosto assim.

Ela estava com gosto de canela e James abriu o olho um pouquinho para ver a chaleira com o _chai latte_ em cima do fogão. Ela sorriu e puxou a camisa uma última vez, antes de jogá-la para algum ponto atrás dos dois. Depois, afastou-se só para passar a blusa surrada pela própria cabeça, o que o fez sorrir porque ela usava um sutiã cor de rosa de lacinhos completamente destoante do estilo despojado anterior.

– Tem alguém aqui? – Ele perguntou, sem saber direito para onde guiá-la, já que não conhecia absolutamente nada do apartamento. Olhando rapidamente ao redor, ele conseguiu ver a porta aberta de dois quartos, mas não fazia ideia nenhuma de qual era o de Lily, porque para ele, os dois eram iguaizinhos.

– Não. Lene está na aula.

Ele abriu o sorriso, satisfeito, mesmo que isso ainda não respondesse suas dúvidas. Mas antes que ele pensasse mais no assunto, ela o puxou para um sofá branco cheio de almofadas. Algumas caíram no chão no processo, mas ela não parecia ligar nem um pouco. Ele apoiou o braço na lateral de sua cabeça porque o sofá era tão macio que parecia que iria engolir os dois. Ele riu durante a confusão de línguas e Lily se desvencilhou, puxando a camiseta branca que ele usava.

– Meu Deus, você está rindo de tudo hoje.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, abaixando a cabeça para que seus lábios tocassem o maxilar dela.

– É que hoje está tudo engraçado. – respondeu abafado enquanto descia os beijos para o pescoço alvo, e então para o peito.

Se James já tinha se surpreendido com a maciez que era o cabelo dela, nada se comparava com a pele de seus seios. Às vezes ele se pegava tentando encontrar uma textura parecida, mas nada chegava nem remotamente próximo. Ele levou as mãos ao fecho em suas costas, mas por mais prática que tivesse com essa área, nunca saberia abrir com destreza.

Lily revirou os olhos impaciente e o empurrou levemente para que ela mesmo o abrisse. James sentou-se em seus próprios joelhos, as pernas dela entrelaçadas ao redor de seu quadril.

– Viu, nem você consegue – ele falou, arqueando a sobrancelha direita quando ela fez uma careta ainda lutando contra o fecho.

– Fica quieto – ela sorriu. – Tá perdendo tempo, vai tirando a calça aí.

Ele riu e se ajeitou, as costas apoiadas agora no encosto do sofá. Geralmente ela fazia tudo tão lentamente (e de uma maneira quase torturante) que estava sendo no mínimo divertido essa pressa toda. Depois desabotoou a calça, balançando as pernas para que elas caíssem no tapete felpudo.

Lily comemorou enquanto finalmente soltava o sutiã e o lançava longe. Ele a puxou pelo braço para que sentasse em seu colo, o que ela fez sem reclamar, as duas pernas apoiadas na sua lateral.

Eles voltaram a se beijar com ferocidade, e Lily levantou os braços para soltar o penteado. James soltou um grunhido e enterrou seus dedos no cabelo dela, agora caindo em seus ombros desnudos, e a puxou para mais perto ainda.

Lily precisava confessar que sentia um prazer indescritível ao arrastar os dedos por toda a superfície de suas costas, mas agora, por estar sentado, seu ritual foi dificultado; então ela se contentou com os seus braços, e então seu peito, e por fim, seguiu descendo o toque até que chegasse na barra da samba canção que ele usava.

James soltou um gemido baixo e ela separou-se para encará-lo. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu quando Lily o olhou de cima porque eles mal tinham começado e ela já começava a ficar corada.

Ela se levantou um pouco mais, para arrastar a própria calcinha pelas pernas, o que deu a James a oportunidade de beijar-lhe os seios novamente, agora sem nenhum tecido para impedi-lo. Ela arfou pesadamente com os beijos lânguidos e voltou a se sentar, completamente nua.

Lily esticou as mãos e tirou os óculos dele, colocando com um cuidado medido na mesinha ao lado. Era uma espécie de código que eles criaram inconscientemente: Tirar os óculos, começar o que interessa. James deu um sorriso torto e tirou as mãos da cintura dela para poder afastar a única peça que ainda os continha: a samba canção.

O tecido caiu por suas pernas, parando em seus tornozelos. James tentou se mover para terminar de tirá-la, mas antes que pudesse sacudir os pés, Lily posicionou-se com precisão em seu membro, unindo-se à ele de uma vez por todas. Ela soltou um gemido alto, longo e, ele constatou, completamente involuntário. Ele estava hipnotizado com a cena: a ruiva jogara a cabeça para trás, a luz da tarde entrava pela janela e alcançava os dois corpos, iluminando algumas gotas de suor que começavam a brotar e escorrer por seu pescoço. E então...

Antes que pudesse começar a se mover de verdade, ela abriu os olhos e o encarou.

– O que foi isso?

James tentou ouvir alguma coisa que não fosse seu coração retumbando em seus ouvidos. Eram passos pesados. Ele não saberia o que fazer se Marlene (ou qualquer pessoa, na verdade) entrasse naquele momento, mas para seu enorme alívio, os passos continuaram para o fim do corredor e depois desapareceram com um abrir de portas em algum outro lugar.

– Caramba – ele sorriu, esticando o rosto em sua direção – Se fosse um ladrão eu ia ter que deixá-lo levar tudo. O que eu, um cara completamente pelado, poderia fazer para impedir um assalto?

– Cala a boca – Lily sorriu, aproximando seu rosto também, sentindo as mãos dele apertarem sua cintura com determinação. Ele começou a puxá-la mais para baixo, como se fosse possível fundir-se.

Lily aproveitou esse incentivo e começou a se mover com um ritmo rápido e incerto. James a apertou com ainda mais força, mas ela apenas sorriu em sua direção. Ficou óbvio que ela faria o que queria.

E estava tudo bem para James porque, por ele, podia viver o resto da vida naquela posição. Ele sorriu pensando que apenas algumas horas atrás estava fazendo uma prova de Direito Civil e tinha certeza que passaria o resto do dia procurando as respostas corretas nos livros; mas não, estava numa tarde ensolarada, sentado em um sofá confortável e transando com Lily Evans. A vida tinha dessas.

– _Ah, James_ – ela suspirou baixo, aproximando o rosto de seu ouvido para que só ele escutasse. James sorriu, sentindo o conhecido formigamento começar a se espalhar, começando pelos dedos do pé e subindo pela perna. – Não...pára...

– É você que está fazendo tudo, não sou eu – não se conteve em provocar, trincando o maxilar para que pudesse aguentar mais um pouco. Ela fechou os olhos, deixando a cabeça tombar para trás mais uma vez. Mordeu os lábios com força e seu corpo inteiro se contraiu. Depois soltou um último gemido longo e profundo, e ele sabia que ela tinha atingido seu ápice.

Ele não seria _piegas_ de dizer que essa cena que o fez gozar, mas a verdade é que precisou tirá-la às pressas de cima de si para que não terminasse dentro dela.

Ela tombou ao seu lado no sofá, puxando-o para um último beijo, bem mais calmo dessa vez, antes de jogar o corpo para trás e deitar-se nas almofadas.

– Temos que começar a usar camisinha – falou, a voz ainda meio falha. Ele concordou com a cabeça, recompondo-se aos poucos. Seu cabelo grudava na testa e sua visão ainda estava meio turva.

James puxou a cueca que ainda pendia nos seus tornozelos para cima e tateou o chão para pescar a calcinha e a blusa dela que jaziam aos seus pés. Ele os atirou em sua direção, e ela suspirou antes de se levantar para vestir-se novamente.

– Obrigada por isso – sorriu, indo ao seu lado para pegar os óculos e colocar em seu rosto novamente – eu estava precisando.

– Às ordens – James sorriu, ajeitando a armação que ela posicionara torta em seu nariz. – Quer sair para comer algo?

Lily passou os dedos pelo cabelo, tentando asseá-los.

– Se você puder esperar um tempinho...eu precisava só terminar um trabalho que precisa ser enviado hoje até meia noite. Depois disso podemos fazer o que você quiser.

James levantou-se para fechar a calça e a olhou. Sirius tinha uma teoria de que as mulheres ficavam mais atraentes depois do sexo, e ele estava começando a concordar.

– Sem problemas. Sou um homem completamente livre a partir de hoje – ele pigarreou, procurando a blusa que usava.

– Ótimo. Pode assistir televisão, se quiser. Ou jogar vídeo game. Mas nós só temos _Super Mario_ , desculpe – ela deu um sorriso aberto, apontando para a televisão apoiada numa cômoda branca – Eu vou só tomar um banho, e aí trago meu computador para cá, ok? Fique à vontade.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e voltou a se sentar no sofá.

– Difícil ficar mais à vontade do que como eu estava agora há pouco, mas tudo bem. – completou baixo, mas ela ouvira porque soltou uma gargalhada antes de fechar a porta do banheiro.

James pegou o controle e começou a zapear os canais sem prestar muita atenção. Ele acabou deitando o corpo no sofá e teve a certeza de que era _realmente_ muito confortável. Ia com certeza perguntar para Lily onde elas o compraram. Ou talvez fosse a quantidade de almofadas. Isso fazia muita diferença. Os meninos não tinham almofada nenhuma em casa porque...oras, ele não sabia exatamente porquê. Ele fez uma anotação mental para implementar a volta das almofadas.

O sol se arrastava lentamente pelo tapete e um filme sem graça passava na TV. Tudo tinha um tom de uma tarde preguiçosa de verão e James não percebeu que suas pestanas piscavam pesadas. Na verdade, ele nem reparou que começara a cochilar.

Devia estar _mesmo_ cansado, porque não se lembrava de quando fora a última vez que sonhara em um cochilo assim, de meio de tarde. Choviam papéis e canetas do céu, e ele e Sirius tinham que correr de toldo em toldo para se esconder da chuva. E então, tudo mudou para um jogo do _Super Mario_ , mas _ele_ era o Mario e estava irritado porque o macacão não lhe dava a agilidade que precisava para pular nos blocos de concreto...e então ele estava jogando futebol, ainda vestido de Mario. Lily era a goleira e era muito boa, na verdade. Ele estava ficando irritado porque não conseguia acertar nenhum gol, mas ela só piscava em sua direção com um sorriso arrogante e...

Ele acordou horas depois, quando o sol já estava se pondo e só porque alguém fechara a porta de entrada com força demais. Na verdade, demorou alguns segundos para abrir os olhos, e quando o fez, ainda meio desnorteado, viu Lily, sentada no chão e escrevendo num notebook que estava apoiado na mesinha de centro, com um dedo na frente da boca, como se pedisse silêncio para quem quer que fosse que entrara de supetão no apartamento.

Era Lene, ele constatou ao virar a cabeça devagar em sua direção, ajeitando os óculos que ficaram tortos em seu rosto.

– Ah, desculpa James, eu não sabia que você estava aqui – a menina disse, colocando umas sacolas de plástico em cima da bancada que dividia o ambiente da cozinha.

– Tudo bem, eu acabei pegando no sono sem querer – ele respondeu com a voz rouca, limpando o canto da boca (porque tinha descoberto que acabara babando um pouco). – Não percebi que estava tão cansado. Que horas são?

– Sete e meia – Lily respondeu, levantando os olhos do teclado. Ela estava com os cabelos úmidos soltos, o que deixou duas marcas de água na blusa que ela usava. – Quer dormir mais um pouco no meu quarto?

– Não, tudo bem. – Ele sorriu, sentando-se novamente. Coçou os olhos por baixo dos óculos e depois se espreguiçou – Eu acho que vou voltar para casa. Os meninos devem estar preocupados – completou, tirando o celular do bolso da calça. Não tinha nenhuma ligação perdida e nenhuma mensagem. Ele riu – Ou não, né.

Marlene se aproximou prendendo o cabelo cheio com um lápis.

– Ah não, fique! Eu comprei uns filmes de terror que Lily se recusa terminantemente a assistir. – Ela foi até a cômoda da televisão e abriu uma gaveta. Depois tirou vários dvds, todos com pessoas sangrando ou gritando na capa.

– Fique – Lily apoiou o rosto na mão e sorriu em sua direção. – Podemos pedir uma pizza. Lene consegue um desconto na pizzaria – e as duas começaram a rir, aquela risada de algo que era com certeza uma piada interna. James arqueou a sobrancelha e ela fez um gesto descontraído com os ombros – Ela deu uns pegas no entregador da Vittorio's. Mas e daí, pizza de queijo de graça para nós!

Ele dobrou as mangas da camisa e apoiou os cotovelos nos próprios joelhos.

– Bom, você sabe que _não dá_ pra negar pizza de queijo e filme de terror, né...

– Eu não disse nada de filme de terror – Ela endireitou-se, olhando-o séria por cima do notebook. – Aliás, sou bem contra essa parte do programa.

James olhou para Marlene que revirara os olhos e riu.

– Ela tem medo de dormir sozinha depois – a amiga deu os ombros. Ela se abaixou para guardar as caixas de dvd de volta, mas antes que as fechasse, virou-se lentamente – Lily, não sei como você tem medo dessas coisas e consegue assistir _Game of Thrones._ Eu acho muito pior que – ela virou as caixas na mão – "O ataque dos Mortos-Vivos" ou...hm, "Assassinato na estação de trem". Ah, e também "Espírito do Oeste".

Lily grunhiu, voltando a digitar. James esticou a mão para a morena e ela lhe estendeu um dos dvds. Era o "Espírito do Oeste".

– Olha esses nomes, meu Deus. Pelo menos _Game of Thrones_ tem uma lógica, ok? Você quase nem percebe a violência toda de tão focado que fica na história em si. Não é, James?

– Uhum, é verdade – ele concordou, ajeitando os óculos e levantando os olhos de onde lia a sinopse – Aliás, Lils, te contei da nova teoria? Uma que diz que o Jon Sno...

– Ah não, parem com isso que eu não aguento mais ouvir teorias dessa série chata – Marlene balançou os braços. Ele riu, mas parou de falar de qualquer jeito. – Enfim, posso pedir a pizza de queijo?

– Por mim, com certeza – James respondeu, acariciando a própria barriga – Mas a série não é chata, viu. É que você nunca sentou para assistir.

– É, tanto faz – ela balançou os ombros, indiferente – Evans, você é minoria aqui. Vai ser uma noite de pizza de queijo e...James, alguma sugestão?

Ele apontou para a embalagem na própria mão.

– Esse parece bom. Tem o Tom Hiddleston.

– Ok. _Espírito do Oeste_ , então. Você vai demorar aí? – ela apontou para a amiga com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

A menina balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Acho que não, estou nas considerações finais, já. Só mais alguns minutos.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e pegou o celular no bolso do jeans. James espreguiçou-se e olhou para a janela branca. Agora estava completamente escuro, o que o impedia de olhar para fora sem apertar os olhos, mas também não adiantava nada porque o apartamento delas dava de frente para a lateral de um outro prédio. Se ele forçasse a vista um pouquinho podia ver com clareza as pessoas da frente jantando em uma mesa redonda. Seu estômago roncou ligeiramente na mesma hora que Marlene desligou o telefone.

\- Ok. Uma pizza grande de queijo a caminho. E...hm, James, quer jogar uno?

Ele virou o rosto, com um sorriso divertido. Nada daquele dia tinha sido planejado, mas tudo o agradava.

– Sim. Uno parece bom.

.

Eles acabaram jogando bem mais rodadas do que tinham planejado. Marlene tinha ganhado as últimas duas últimas, mas James deu um sorriso sagaz ao olhar as novas cartas em sua mão: tinha três " _+4_ " e um coringa. Isso ia ser bom.

Lily resmungava sozinha no chão, o que o fez aumentar ainda mais o sorriso. Às vezes ele a observava por cima do ombro, e pelas suas contas, ela tinha escrito bem mais do que só a "rápida" consideração final que tinha dito. Ela estava tão concentrada e alheia aos outros dois que chegava a ser fascinante. A única coisa que tirava suas mãos do teclado do computador era para estralar os dedos, o que dava a maior aflição à James (mas que ele tinha prometido à si mesmo que não ia falar nada porque não queria tirá-la do torpor de concentração).

Marlene deu um gemido agoniado quando ele virou a carta que guardara para o final, mas, para sua sorte, o interfone tocara bem na hora que ela precisaria comprar mais quatro cartas.

– Opa, parece que o jogo acabou, não é mesmo? – Ela levantou-se com um sorriso no que o menino respondeu com uma careta e um revirar de olhos. Depois saiu apressada porta afora antes que ele reclamar. Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto Lily fechava o notebook com força e jogava-se no chão, deitando no tapete.

– Finalizado e enviado, graças a Deus.

James levantou-se da cadeira e foi para seu lado.

– Quer dizer que você está oficialmente livre?

Ela esticou o braço em sua direção mas não moveu nenhum outro músculo. Ele riu e a puxou para cima, fazendo-a ficar rapidamente em pé.

– Completamente livre – sorriu, alongando-se de olhos fechados. Depois, aproximou-se dele e enroscou os próprios braços em sua cintura – Lene pode demorar algum tempo lá embaixo...quer fazer algo mais divertido?

James arqueou uma sobrancelha e a encarou divertido.

\- Duas vezes no mesmo dia? Você tem um pique eu não acompanho...

– Ah, com um pouco de prática você logo chega no meu nível – respondeu, aproximando seu rosto ao dele. Mas antes que seus lábios se tocassem (e estavam quase), a porta de entrada abriu com violência novamente.

– Que saco, não era o Martin. Era aquele outro menino. O espinhudo. Stanislau alguma coisa – Lene bufou, fechando a porta atrás de si com o pé e colocando a caixa de pizza em cima da mesa, completamente alheia aos dois. Eles se afastaram rápido e James levou a mão ao cabelo, arrepiando-o. – Ué. Por que é que vocês não foram colocando o filme?

Lily deu os ombros e abriu a tampa, furtando uma das azeitonas.

– Porque só você quer ver essa porcaria.

– Ei, James também quer!

Ela revirou os olhos com um resmungo, indo até um armário na cozinha e pegando pratos. Cada um tinha uma decoração diferente – elas compraram um jogo de porcelana há alguns meses, mas tinham muita pena de tirá-lo da caixa. Lily fez questão de colocar o seu preferido (um amarelo com listras azuis) por baixo da pilha para não ser escolhido primeiro.

– Bom, nada que eu diga vai convencê-los a mudar de ideia, né?

Os outros dois se encararam e responderam um "não" em uníssono. Lene caminhou até a mesa e pegou um pedaço enquanto Lily lhe dava um dos pratos.

– Ah, pare de reclamar. Você escolhe o filme na próxima, ok?

Lily e Marlene esparramaram-se no sofá, mas James achou melhor sentar-se no chão, onde poderia apoiar seu copo de coca-cola em uma superfície plana (elas colocaram os seus no meio do joelho e James estava contando os minutos para alguma das duas derrubar toda a bebida). Quando ele alertou o que poderia acontecer, uma delas (e ele tinha certeza que fora Marlene) empurrou sua cabeça com o pé e apertou o play do vídeo.

Não era uma história muito interessante. Pelo menos no começo. O clichê dos filmes de terror: família feliz se muda para uma casa nova. Casa nova faz barulhos estranhos. Crianças vêem entidades demoníacas na casa nova. Os pais não acreditam nas crianças. Família feliz descobre a história da casa nova.

James só começou a prestar atenção de verdade quando, com uma reviravolta, descobriu-se que o pai era um dos assassinos dos antigos moradores. Ele deu um pulo quando Lily se levantou abruptamente para levar os pratos de volta na cozinha e ela riu.

– Desculpe – falou, achando graça na cara de concentração que ele fazia. Apertando os olhos para a tela e tudo mais. Ela, ao contrario de James, estava fazendo o possível para não prestar atenção em nada. Tinha conferido suas cutículas umas doze vezes nos últimos 30 minutos.

James fez um gesto qualquer sem desviar o olhar da televisão. " _Martha, por que você não vai pegar minhas ferramentas na garagem?"_ , o pai falara, o que era claramente uma armadilha.

– Ele vai matá-la também, quer apostar quanto? – falou para ninguém especificamente, mas Marlene riu, concordando.

Lily voltou para a sala, mas, ao invés de voltar para o seu lugar no sofá, sentou ao seu lado no tapete. Ele a olhou curioso e ela franziu o nariz com um sorriso tímido. Depois ajeitou-se melhor, apoiando as costas no sofá para dar mais espaço à ela, e voltou a olhar atentamente a história que se desenrolava. Agora o filho mais velho suspeitava que o pai estava agindo estranho e tentava impedir a mãe, Martha, a obedecer as ordens de ir à garagem sozinha.

James estava tão dentro do filme que acabava gesticulando quando algum dos personagens também o fazia ou agitava os braços com ansiedade. Mas em determinado momento, estava tão centrado que suas mãos descansavam inertes em cima das próprias pernas cruzadas. Na verdade, demorou alguns segundos para perceber que algo se aproximava da mão esquerda, e desviando o olhar do filme, percebeu com um interesse emergente que era a mão de Lily que procurava a sua.

Ela não parecia estar segurando a sua mão por causa de medo. De qualquer maneira, não era uma parte supostamente feita para aterrorizar os telespectadores. James sentiu então os dedos dela se entrelaçarem carinhosamente com os seus. De repente, todo filme pareceu não existir mais.

Eles estavam saindo há um tempo, é verdade, mas em momento algum um dos dois segurara a mão do outro sem motivo aparente. Era isso que estava acontecendo, não era? James virou o rosto, mas o olhar dela permanecia impassível. Ele só percebeu que não fora inconsciente porque, depois de uma análise atenta, percebeu que os cantos de sua boca se curvavam ligeiramente para cima.

Ele certamente não fazia ideia do que aquilo significava, mas achou melhor não pensar muito. Era uma sensação boa, sentir um aperto inocente na mão. E parecia _certo_. Ele voltou a olhar a televisão, mas agora precisou fazer um esforço um pouco maior para prestar atenção no fim da história.

O resto do filme não foi muito bom. O pai matou todo mundo e mudou-se de cidade para procurar outra família. As letrinhas correram na tela com a imagem de uma estrada ao fundo. Marlene bufou alto e levantou-se do sofá.

– Mas que bosta de filme – ela falou, acendendo o interruptor.

Lily afastou a mão dade James, como se estivesse com vergonha de serem pegos com as mãos dadas. O que era absolutamente ridículo porque eles já tinham feito coisas _muito_ pior do que segurar mãos, mas por alguma razão isso parecia algo que ela queria guardar para si.

James pigarreou e levantou-se, bocejando ruidosamente.

– Bom, acho que vou indo então – ele falou, olhando para o celular. Passava um pouco da uma da manhã. E ainda nenhuma mensagem.

– Ah, qual é – Lily colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas. – Fique mais um pouco.

Ele não sabia o que dizer, porque se pudesse não iria para a própria casa nunca mais, mas não tinha mais desculpas para ficar. Ele franziu os lábios, cruzando os braços. Marlene tossiu e apontou para o quarto da esquerda.

– Eu vou dormir. Vocês podem ficar aí hm...jogando uno. Boa noite Lily, boa noite Potter – e deu uma piscadela antes de fechar a porta do próprio quarto.

Lily revirou os olhos e andou em sua direção, descruzando os braços dele com as mãos.

– Esse filme foi muito chato – murmurou, levando a boca ao maxilar dele e beijando-o levemente.

– Concordo – ele levou as mãos para a cintura dela, apertando-a contra o próprio corpo – mas você ficou com medo que eu vi.

– Lógico que fiquei – Lily respondeu, e James ficou na dúvida se ela estava sendo irônica ou não. Mas antes que pudesse pensar mais no assunto, seus lábios se alcançaram em um beijo calmo.

James subiu uma das mãos para o pescoço dela, levando a outra para baixo da blusa que ela estava usando, mas não alcançara o objetivo porque ela se desvencilhara e o puxara pela mão em direção ao outro quarto.

Ela tirou a blusa e chutou as pantufas para longe, mas James estava olhando para a decoração do ambiente. Ele sorriu porque se lembrou que na primeira noite que se conheceram ela contara que o quarto era amarelo. Era um tom claro, e ele viu que Lily colara umas folhas de árvore na parede do fundo, em cima da escrivaninha. Também tinha uma prateleira com livros de todos os tamanhos. Um parecia ter sido manuseado mais que os outros, e ele apertou os olhos para ler "Poemas de Seamus Heaney". Ele conhecia aquela capa porque Remus tinha um exemplar igual (igualmente amassado).

Lily interrompeu sua análise, puxando-o em direção à cama. Eles se enfiaram desajeitadamente embaixo do edredom. Ela apertou-se contra a parede para dar mais espaço à James, mas ele a puxou de volta para perto e começou a beijar seu pescoço delicadamente.

– Marlene está aqui do lado – ela sussurrou, enroscando os dedos na parte de trás de seu cabelo – Nossos quartos são muito próximos um do outro...

Ele a ignorou, descendo os lábios por sua clavícula. James sentiu os músculos dela se amolecerem e aceitou a deixa para colocá-la embaixo de si.

– Bom, então teremos que ser silenciosos – Ele sorriu quando sentiu as pernas dela se prenderem em volta de sua cintura com força.

E eles realmente foram. Quer dizer, depois que ele tampou a boca dela por um certo momento e escondeu o rosto na curva do seu pescoço enquanto intensificava os movimentos para abafar o som. Fora esses pequenos incidentes, Eles tinham certeza de que tinham sido muito discretos.

James tombou ao seu lado depois de pouco tempo, fazendo o que dava para que os dois coubessem na cama de solteiro de Lily. Ela o olhou com a respiração ainda irregular, um sorriso satisfeito estampado no rosto. Ele tirou os óculos e esticou a mão para colocá-los na escrivaninha. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo mas interrompeu a si mesma, arregalando os olhos.

– O que foi? – James perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro em direção à porta fechada do quarto.

– Você ouviu isso? – ela disse, segurando o braço dele com um pouco de força.

Eles ficaram em silêncio para ouvir o que poderia ser, mas não tinha nada de diferente. Pelo menos na opinião de James.

– Acho que você ficou impressionada com o filme – ele sorriu, virando o rosto de volta em sua direção. – É só uma história, Evans.

– Tá, mas você pode ir se certificar de que não foi nada mesmo? Eu não quero morrer porque você confia demais nos filmes de terror.

James revirou os olhos e riu, mas concordou. Ele tateou o colchão e jogou as cobertas para o lado, vestindo a cueca de novo antes de levantar da cama. O resto do lugar estava na mais pura paz, tudo em seu devido lugar. O único barulho era o ruído da geladeira.

– Viu? Não tinha nada – falou quando voltou, fechando a porta com cuidado e virando-se para ela. Ele estava voltando para a cama quando ela levantou a perna e o impediu.

\- Espera, espera. Será que você pode fechar o armário também, por favor?

James riu novamente e se virou para fechar a porta de veneziana branco. Lily soltou um suspiro e puxou o cobertor para que ele entrasse novamente.

\- Obrigada – falou, beijando-o levemente antes de se virar para a direção oposta. Ele piscou preguiçosamente e não reclamou nada da visão. As costas nuas dela eram iluminadas pelas frestas finas da persiana, uma em particular que descia até o seu...

James estava com os olhos quase fechados quando alguém do apartamento de cima derrubou algo no chão e Lily virou o rosto abruptamente.

\- E agora, o que será q...

\- Lily – James sorriu com um suspiro – Eu não estou com sono mesmo, dormi de tarde. Eu fico acordado e espero você dormir, ok? Pode ficar tranquila.

Ela virou metade do corpo e percorreu o rosto dele inteiro com os olhos, como se estivesse procurando um sinal de zombaria. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e, mesmo achando a situação divertida, fez questão de mostrar que estava falando sério. Lily relaxou os ombros e sorriu fraco.

\- Ok. Obrigada. Vê se não cai no sono, hein – ela piscou em sua direção antes de virar de volta.

James riu baixo, perguntando-se exatamente como alguém podia ter medo daquele filme mal feito. Antes que tirasse conclusões, Lily aproximou inconsciente (ou não) mais o corpo do seu. Em poucos minutos, ele ouviu sua respiração ficar cada vez mais pesada e sentiu, finalmente, seus músculos se relaxarem por completo.

Ele sorriu. Gostou desse poder que tinha adquirido, o de tranquilizar alguém. Geralmente era o contrário. Costumava deixar todo mundo agitado ou nervoso por algum motivo. Mas isso era bom, senti-la ficar confortável o suficiente para conseguir dormir, mesmo estando com medo. Ele se certificou de que ela estava de fato dormindo e só então se permitiu fechar os olhos.

Por algum motivo, voltou a sonhar que era o _Mario_ , só que dessa vez o _Luigi_ era um cervo vestido com um macacão, correndo livremente floresta adentro.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** _Tsc tsc, nunca deixem de usar camisinha...nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer!_

haha Oi gente! Desculpa a demora, fui viajar para Gramado (aliás, tem algum/a leitor/a aqui do Sul? Estou perdidamente apaixonada por aquela paisagem!). Enfim, como vocês estão? Estão curtindo? Estão de férias? Espero que a vida de vocês esteja sendo regada de nutella e _netflix_ 3 rs.

Eu estou passando por um período de bloqueio criativo, não sei _porquê._ Mas não se preocupem, _**não**_ vou desistir nem dessa e nem das outras histórias que escrevo. Elas são meus xodós. (e os comentários de vocês ajudam muito, _muito mesmo)._

Beijos procês e até o próximo! Não deixem de comentar, por favor!

* * *

 **Respostas**

 _Antes de mais nada, queria entender porque essa porcaria não me deixa usar mais que um ponto de exclamação e nem o coraçãozinho + 3, hunf. Odeio o S2 mas tem que ser esse mesmo_

 **L. Black** \- Ah! muito obrigada, sério! Preciso confessar que adoro esse casal também, hehe. Acho que os dois tem uma personalidade muito próxima e que devem ser difíceis de lidar... rs. Beijão!

 **IvisBlack -** Hahaha! muito obrigada (tanto pelo desejo de boas férias quanto pela review maravilhosa, hehe)! Também me estressa muito personagens unilaterais, em qualquer lugar: em fics, livros, novelas, filmes, séries... o ser humano é cheio de lados gente, vamos aceitar isso! haha enfim, brigada de coração, flor! Boas férias pra você também! Beijos paulistas pra tu aí em BH, rs.

 **andthisismiisty** \- AMIGAAAA PARABÉNS PELA OAB! UHUL! (emoji de balão) hah e obrigada também pelo comentário, rs. Adoro Sirius e família Potter, isso esquenta esse meu coraçãozinho de gelo hehe Beijão procê, viu! s2

 **Flaa** \- Obrigada pela review, flor! beijos!

 **Gabi Jackson-Potter** \- MENINA, esse seu comentário me fez dar dois gritos: o primeiro quando eu recebi pela notificação do email (eu estava no meio da rua kkkk) e outra agora quando eu fui reler para responder direitinho...OMG, sério, agradeço demaisssss, de coração mesmo, nem tenho palavras pra dizer o quanto essa resposta positiva é importante pra mim s2. Espero que você goste do resto também! Super beijo pra você!

 **laisevero** \- HAHA, amiga, que bom que tu curtiu. Muito obrigada pela review s2 E concordo com uma coisa: ô casalzinho cabeça dura, viu. haha, beijão!

 **CarolineCravo** \- meninaaa, não acredito! Espero poder te distrair o máximo possível então! Obrigada pela review, viu! um abraço bem quentinho procê


	7. Capítulo 7: Sobre um (re)encontro

**Resumo** : (UA) Ele planejava dividir uma bebida com ela. Um taxi na volta, talvez. Mas ele definitivamente não planejava dividir um futuro.

 **Disclaimer** : As personagens aqui descritas pertencem à J.K. Rowling. A história é minha, mesmo.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 7 – Sobre um (re)encontro**

.

Lily sorriu agradecida quando a amiga lhe entregou o remédio e um copo de água.

– Obrigada, minha fada madrinha. Vou te recompensar com um dos chocolates que estava guardando para mais tarde.

– Não precisa me recompensar com chocolate nenhum. É só se lembrar de tudo que eu faço por você quando você está com cólica no dia que _eu_ estiver. – Lene devolveu o sorriso e voltou para a mesa de jantar, onde lia uma revista antes de ter se levantado.

Lily mostrou a língua em sua direção e deitou-se no sofá, dobrando as pernas e segurando os joelhos rente ao corpo.

– Pare com isso, eu sempre te ajudo quando você está com cólica.

A outra deu os ombros e virou a página da revista com um barulho alto. Ela lia uma matéria sobre como o filhinho do Príncipe William fugia das aulas na escolinha, e o jornalista fizera um assunto entediante parecer um suspense digno de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

– É verdade, não posso reclamar.

As duas estavam em casa praticamente o dia inteiro e, apesar de adorar ficar deitada no sofá, Lily não estava aguentando mais. Já fazia mais de três dias que ela não tinha uma interação social (que não fosse com o homem do restaurante chinês da rua de baixo) e talvez a última tivesse sido no final de semana passado, quando saíra com James e os meninos. Ela tinha arrastado Lene consigo, mas quase desejou que não o tivesse feito, porque ela e Sirius engataram em uma discussão política que durou uma hora cravada, e só terminou quando Remus derrubou sem querer – ou não – um copo de coca-cola inteiro no amigo. De qualquer modo, estavam sendo as férias mais entediantes até o presente momento – e ainda era a primeira semana. Lily estava quase rezando para ter mais trabalho só para ter o que fazer em casa.

– Você tem mesmo que ir para o interior nesse final de semana? – perguntou, zapeando os canais sem prestar muita atenção. – Estou me sentindo muito sozinha aqui nessa cidade.

– Infelizmente, sim. Meu irmão vai levar o filhinho para lá e minha mãe quer que eu esteja presente também – ela respondeu, prendendo o cabelo com um lápis sem tirar os olhos da foto do Príncipe George de roupa social. – Por que você não chama James para fazer algo?

– Ele está viajando com o pai. Foram pescar, ou caçar, sei lá – ela bufou, sem perceber no quanto deixava transparecer a frustração.

– Então saia com as meninas, ué! Você está passando tanto tempo com aquele garoto que esquece que elas existem. Dorcas queria te matar semana passada porque você desmarcou com elas.

Ela riu, e Lily revirou os olhos com um sorriso debochado. Precisava admitir que só estava saindo com James nos últimos tempos mesmo. Sentou-se, tirando o cabelo que caíra em seu rosto. Talvez fosse uma boa coisa ele passar algum tempo fora. Ela estava quase perdendo o finzinho de controle que tinha de sua vida.

\- Está bem. Vou mandar uma mensagem para Emme. Tem certeza que não quer ir com a gente?

\- Irmão. Sobrinho. Mãe. – ela fez um gesto de descaso com a mão. – Para de insistir que eu já disse que não posso.

Lily riu, levantando-se do sofá e andando em direção ao quarto. Agora que o remédio começava a fazer efeito, ela achou que poderia sair de casa e comprar um café. Além do mais, estava fazendo um fim de tarde bonito, e sentia-se mais deprimida ainda por desperdiçá-lo no sofá. Ela tirou as calças moletom e a blusa, trocando-os por um vestido jeans que _definitivamente_ precisava ser lavado. Mas como o passeio seria rápido, ela não via problema em usá-lo uma última vez.

– Aonde você vai? – Lene perguntou, levantando o rosto da revista.

– Comprar um café. Passear um pouco. Quer ir junto?

– Arg. Passo – ela balançou a cabeça enfaticamente – Estou muito bem aqui com minhas pantufas, obrigada.

Lily sorriu antes de abrir a porta.

– Imaginei – e desceu as escadas rapidamente.

Já na rua, pegou o celular e virou-o na mão. Nenhuma mensagem nova. Não é que ela estivesse esperando algo de alguém específico, mas era sempre frustrante não ter notícia nenhuma de ninguém.

O sol estava quente o suficiente para deixá-la com calor, mas uma brisa bem leve batia em seu rosto, quase tentando lutar contra o verão. Ela andou distraidamente, subindo a rua, até perceber que o Starbucks ficava para o outro lado. Rindo de si mesma, mudou a direção. Em poucos minutos, o prédio branco de esquina já estava visível e ela conteve um muxoxo ao ver, através do vidro, a enorme fila que se formava no caixa. De qualquer maneira, era melhor do que mofar o resto do dia no sofá, então balançou a cabeça e seguiu o caminho.

Lily parou no lugar porque o viu assim que entrou no ambiente refrigerado. Ele estava há umas duas ou três pessoas na sua frente, as costas curvadas enquanto analisava a vitrine atentamente. Ela se perguntou se deveria cumprimenta-lo ou apenas fingir que não o tinha visto. Mas não se sentiria bem se o ignorasse. Ela deu um tapa na própria testa, amaldiçoando-se por não vestir algo diferente. Tinha acabado de lavar aquele vestido amarelo, _por que não resolveu vir com ele?_

Ele estava muito bonito, o cabelo penteado para trás e uma camisa jeans de manga curta impecável. Ela não pôde evitar olhar seus braços quando com um movimento suave, ele tirou o celular do bolso de trás e olhou para a tela distraidamente.

– Hm, Edgar? – ela murmurou, achando que talvez tivesse sido baixo demais. Mas funcionara, porque ele levantou a cabeça e olhou a sua volta curioso. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, ele abriu um sorriso que fez um arrepio percorrer sua coluna.

– Lily! O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, saindo da sua posição da fila e vindo ao encontro dela com os braços abertos. Ela se perguntou o que devia fazer a seguir, mas ele a abraçou antes que pudesse decidir.

\- Oi – ela sorriu quando se afastaram – Você não precisava ter saído do seu lugar.

Edgar olhou para frente e fez um gesto despreocupado com a mão. A vez que seria dele chegou, mas ele voltou a observá-la e não desviou o olhar do rosto dela, o que fez suas bochechas esquentarem consideravelmente. Lily achou que se lembrava de toda a aparência dele, mas olhando-o novamente, ela estava certa de que não tinha reparado no tom lúcido de azul que eram seus olhos no aniversário de Emmeline. Chegava a ser hipnotizante.

– Então, o que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços e Lily forçou-se a não desviar o olhar nessa direção – Eu te procurei na festa da Emme depois, mas não a encontrei em lugar nenhum...

Lily tossiu, engasgando repentinamente com a resposta. Ela mudou o peso de um pé para o outro e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

– Eu estava com um...hm, amigo.

Edgar concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes, como se já soubesse a resposta mas quisesse ouvi-la dizer mesmo assim. A fila andou mais um pouco e eles ficaram lado a lado.

– Eu moro aqui perto – ela mudou de assunto, virando a cabeça para olhá-lo. A luz passava pela enorme janela de vidro e formava quase uma aura celestial ao seu redor. – Estava entediada e resolvi dar uma volta. E você?

– Aqui é a exata metade do caminho entre minha casa e a clínica que eu trabalho.

– Clinica? – Mas antes que ele respondesse, ela concordou com a cabeça e deu um tapa na própria testa. – Ah, é verdade. Eu lembro que há uns anos você estava fazendo Veterinária. Tinha esquecido que você ganha a vida cuidado de filhotinhos e tudo mais. Uma vida difícil.

Edgar riu e deu mais um passo para frente. Eles pararam na frente do caixa e Lily pediu o habitual _Moccha Branco_ , mas quando o rapaz fez menção em pagar a sua bebida, ela empurrou-o para o lado e entregou as notas amassadas para a barista rapidamente.

– Está bem – ele brincou, levantando o rosto com uma cara falsamente séria. – Posso te comprar uma torta de mirtilo então?

Lily contorceu o rosto em um misto de confusão e diversão. Ela olhou por cima do ombro em direção à vitrine de doces.

– Que coisa mais aleatória. Pode, ué – e voltou a olhá-lo – Mas não tem torta de mirtilo aqui.

– Puxa vida – Ele sorriu e ficou óbvio para ela que Edgar sabia muito bem que não vendia torta de mirtilo ali – Acho que vou ter que fazer uma para você, então.

Lily riu e revirou os olhos, sentindo o rosto esquentar ligeiramente. A moça atrás do balcão os chamou para pegar o café e ele esticou os braços para recebê-los. Depois lhe entregou o copinho branco, e ela agradeceu com uma piscadela.

– Então – continuou, quando se apertavam para sair da cafeteria – Eu infelizmente preciso voltar ao trabalho, mas eu não posso ir embora sabendo que estou te devendo uma torta de mirtilo.

Ela sorriu, achando melhor dar um gole no café do que responder.

– Jantar na minha casa? – Ele perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas em expectativa. Lily não o encarou nos olhos por alguns segundos. – Hoje, amanhã, no final de semana...?

– Eu não sei... – respondeu, com uma sensação engraçada no estômago.

– Vamos lá, vai. – Edgar tirou óculos escuros do bolso e colocou-os no rosto. Lily mordeu os lábios inconscientemente, porque parecia estar olhando para um modelo ou algo assim. – Se você pensar muito, vai mudar de ideia. Só diz sim e pronto.

– Arg, ok, tudo bem. – Ela balançou a cabeça, e ele levantou o braço , dando um soco no ar. Depois pegou um celular do bolso e escreveu algo rapidamente na tela.

– Aqui, coloca seu telefone – falou, estendendo o aparelho. Ela o pegou com cuidado e digitou os números. – Beleza, vou te mandar o endereço por mensagem.

– Ok. Mas meu celular é _muito_ antigo, tenha paciência. – Ela sorriu, soterrada por uma sensação de dejà-vu.

– Não tem problema. Eu te aviso o horário e tudo mais. Não mude de ideia!

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo. Edgar se despediu com um beijo na bochecha, que fez seu rosto formigar. Enquanto ela o observava se afastar gradativamente, não conseguiu parar de pensar como _raios_ aquele mirradinho branquelo que ela conhecera há alguns anos se transformara repentinamente em um garoto propaganda da _Ray Ban_.

Lily voltou para o apartamento o mais rápido que conseguiu, engolindo o café praticamente num gole só. Subiu as escadas de dois em dois andares e só parou para respirar quando encostou no batente da sua entrada.

– Ok. Me ajude.

– O que aconteceu? – Marlene perguntou, sem levantar o rosto da revista quando ela fechou a porta atrás de si. – Se for o cachorro da Sra. Figgs de novo, sinto muito, você vai ter que se vir...

– Não é nada disso –balançou a cabeça, sentando-se na frente da amiga à mesa. – Acho que tenho um encontro hoje à noite.

Marlene levantou os olhos intrigada. Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, esperando a resposta da morena.

– Como assim, _acha_ que tem um encontro? – Arqueou a sobrancelha – James voltou, por acaso?

Lily olhou para o lado. Não tinha parado para pensar em James na última hora. Isso era ruim? Bom? Ela não sabia mais discernir. Eles não tinham falado nada sobre _exclusividade_ , e também era muito cedo para dar nome àquilo. Mas ela franziu a testa e pensou o que sentiria se James dissesse que tinha marcado um encontro com outra pessoa. Estaria tudo bem?

– Hm. Não. Com o primo de Emme.

– _Bones_? – Lene fechou a revista com um gesto rápido. – Como isso aconteceu?

Ela respirou fundo e contou o que tinha acontecido, procurando uma reação nas expressões que a amiga fazia. Marlene apoiou o rosto com a mão e quase não piscou.

– Lily, na boa, o que você espera que aconteça na casa dele?

– Não pensei muito sobre isso – Ela esfregou as mãos no rosto. – Você acha que foi uma péssima ideia?

– Na verdade não, eu vi como aquele cara estava gato na festa – balançou a cabeça com um sorriso lascivo no rosto. – Eu também sairia com ele se tivesse sido convidada. Mas eu não estou comprometida, né.

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Eu também não, oras.

Lene a observou sem mudar a expressão.

– Tem razão, desculpe – levantou os braços num gesto descontraído – Saia com esse cara. Maldita sortuda. Queria saber como é que você faz isso. Vê se me conta todos os detalhes quando voltar!

* * *

Lily conferiu o batom no reflexo do celular. Não dava para ver muito bem, mas parecia estar tudo certo. Ela tamborilou os dedos nervosos no banco do carro e olhou para fora da janela.

– Moça, qual é a rua mesmo? – O taxista perguntou, desviando de dois carros parados na rua. Ela achou melhor pegar um taxi porque usava salto alto pela primeira vez em muito tempo e sabia que a probabilidade de levar um tombo nos transportes públicos era altíssima.

Ela conferiu a mensagem com o endereço que Edgar mandara mais uma vez.

– Hm, St. Albans Grove, por favor.

O homem concordou com a cabeça e seguiu em silêncio por mais uns minutos. Lily voltou a olhar janela afora e soltou um muxoxo quando os primeiros pingos começaram a bater incisivos no vidro. Ah, Londres.

– É ali do outro lado. Você quer sair aqui ou dou a volta e paro em frente?

– Não, tudo bem, saio aqui mesmo.

Ela pagou o homem e mal fechara a porta antes que o carro arrancasse de volta à rua. Ela balançou a cabeça e ajeitou o vestido, sentindo que deveria ter colocado algo mais comprido, ou menos formal, ou mais confortável. Ela não sabia bem porquê, mas estava começando a ficar com uma sensação estranha no estômago e creditou o vestido e sapato de salto à isso. Fazia tempo que não se arrumava assim, mas Marlene concordou que essa era uma ocasião que pedia um pouco mais de tempo na frente do espelho.

Lily respirou fundo e atravessou a rua, parando na frente da porta escura. Quando os pingos começaram a ficar mais grossos, ela bateu.

Edgar abriu a porta em menos de um minuto.

– Lily! Vem, entra. Eu fiquei preocupado quando vi que começou a chover, mas ainda bem que você chegou antes de piorar.

– Obrigada – ela sorriu, passando pela entrada timidamente. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e estendeu o braço para que ela lhe entregasse o casaco. Lily cruzou os braços um pouco sem graça, mas Edgar abriu um sorriso.

– Você está...hm, muito bonita – ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça e ela agradeceu. Depois de um breve momento em silêncio, apontou para o final de um corredor – Olha, eu tentei fazer frango, mas não sei se saiu muito bom.

Ela sorriu e o acompanhou em direção à uma cozinha grande. Os eletrodomésticos eram todos de inox e as bancadas eram pretas e impecavelmente limpas. Lily mordeu a língua para não soltar uma exclamação de surpresa. Ela sabia que o avô de Emmeline (e de Edgar também) era um homem muito rico, então só isso justificava o fato de um cara de 23 anos ter uma casa que parecia ter saído de uma revista de decoração. Ou ser veterinário em Londres era uma aposta milionária?

– Você mora sozinho? – Perguntou, sentando-se em um banquinho na ilha. Ele colocou um prato de pequenas torradinhas com tomate picado na bancada e debruçou-se para pegar uma delas.

– Agora sim – Edgar respondeu, mordendo a torrada. – Eu morava com mais dois amigos. Mas um voltou para Liverpool e outro está morando na América.

– Sozinho nessa casa enorme? Você não tem medo? – ela brincou, pegando uma das torradas e mordendo. Eram deliciosas e ficava óbvio que o rapaz sabia o que estava fazendo na cozinha. – Isso é bom demais. Não sabia que você cozinhava.

– São _bruschettas_. São fáceis demais de fazer, acho que não mereço tanto crédito – Ele sorriu, mostrando os dentes perfeitamente alinhados. Lily se perguntou se era possível que ele tivesse algum defeito. – E respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, eu tenho medo de morar aqui sozinho. Por isso adotei um cachorro.

Ela riu e colocou as mãos no balcão.

– Meu Deus, você tem um cachorro? Posso conhecê-lo? – Perguntou com animação. Edgar levantou a sobrancelha em sua direção com um sorriso receoso no rosto, mas ela juntou as mãos e continuou: – Eu imploro!

– Ah, ok, se você quer tanto assim...

Ele andou até uma porta de vidro e deslizou-a para abrir. Lily levantou-se da cadeira e olhou com expectativa para o jardim escuro, as gotas de chuva retumbando no gramado. Edgar assobiou e gritou um " _Atila!_ ". E então, um buldogue baixinho e nada assustador veio gingando para dentro da casa.

– Oh, meu Deus – Lily riu quando o cachorro se sacudiu, espirrando água pela cozinha inteira. – Essa é a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi.

O cachorro estava com uma coleira azul clara, e a olhava com curiosidade. Ele veio até seus pés e a cheirou, o rabo balançando alegremente para todos os lados. Ela não resistiu e abaixou em sua direção, e assim que esticou a mão para fazer carinho, Atila se jogou no chão com as patas inertes para cima e a língua pendida da boca.

– Você é tão lindinho – ela sorriu, fazendo carinho na barriga dele. Então levantou os olhos na direção de Edgar, que fechava a porta e sorria para si mesmo – E nada assustador. Como você planeja afastar invasores com essa carinha linda?

– Bom, eu queria um pastor alemão – ele respondeu, cruzando os braços e apoiando-se na bancada. – Mas no dia que eu fui adotá-lo, Atila tinha acabado de chegar de um dono que o maltratava. E ele pareceu tão feliz quando eu me aproximei...Não resisti.

Lily piscou em sua direção, certa de que aquele cara tinha saído de um filme. Edgar desviou o olhar e puxou Atila pela coleira para que ele se levantasse.

– Tá bom, seu bobão, pode ficar aqui dentro. Eu queria te deixar lá fora para impressionar a garota, mas já vi que você faz mais sucesso aqui dentro mesmo.

O cachorro se levantou por fim num ritmo desengonçado, e Lily o acompanhou, apoiando as costas no armário de mogno.

– Não acredito que você queria me impressionar _mantendo o cachorro escondido_ – ela sorriu, arrumando o cabelo que caíra em seu rosto. – Fala sério, você não sabe nada sobre garotas?

Edgar riu e jogou o próprio cabelo para trás.

– Bem, obviamente não.

Lily revirou os olhos com um sorriso na mesma hora que o fogão soltou um apito.

– Ah, nosso jantar está pronto, _mademoiselle_ – Ele se virou e jogou um pano de prato por cima do ombro. Quando abriu a boca do forno, um aroma delicioso chegou ao nariz de Lily, fazendo seu estômago dar um ronco. Ela ficou grata do estômago ter tido a primeira reação decifrável desde que chegara, porque sabia com todas as letras que aquilo era fome e não nervosismo.

– Vou lavar as mãos, ok?

– O banheiro é a segunda porta à esquerda. Vou levar isso aqui para a sala de jantar direto.

Ela concordou e virou em direção ao corredor, sentindo já uma dor nos calcanhares por causa do sapato de salto. Ela estava se sentindo muito mais velha do que sua idade real. Aquele era seu primeiro encontro _sério_ e não sabia o que esperar. Até então, estava muito satisfeita em jogar sinuca em um pub com uma cerveja na mão. E cá estava, arrumando os cabelos em um espelho de um banheiro impecável e indo jantar com um cara aparentemente sem defeitos.

Se propusesse um encontro desses para James, tinha certeza que ele ia acabar levando na brincadeira e aparecendo _ele_ com um par de sapatos de saltos. Era a cara dele.

Lily suspirou, fechando os olhos com força. Ela tinha feito uma promessa a si mesma antes de sair que não pensaria em James nessa noite. Queria saber se tinha algo a mais para ela em Londres antes de tomar decisões a longo prazo. Então afastou a imagem que se formara dele em sua mente e fechou a torneira com vigor, preparada para voltar à sala de jantar.

* * *

Edgar Bones era um cara divertido, isso era verdade. Ela não lembrava de qual foi a primeira impressão que tivera quando o conhecera há uns anos, mas essa "nova" primeira impressão estava funcionando. Ele contava histórias engraçadas e ria de suas piadas, cozinhava bem e era devastadoramente bonito. E o mais importante, nunca deixava a taça dela ficar vazia.

Uma hora depois, tinham acabado o jantar e a primeira garrafa de vinho, então ele pediu que Lily o esperasse na sala de estar enquanto buscava uma nova na cozinha. Ela concordou com um sorriso e cambaleou até o sofá azul marinho. Estava começando a ficar tonta, mas nada que a fizesse perder o controle de si. O cachorro dele a acompanhou para a sala.

– Posso colocar uma música? – Edgar perguntou da cozinha, a voz sobreposta com o barulho das portas dos armários.

– Com certeza – ela sorriu, gesticulando para tentar fazer o buldogue se aproximar. Mas ele só a encarou com a língua de fora, e se largou no chão, deitando-se no tapete em frente à uma lareira desligada.

Uma música do Coldplay começou a tocar em um alto falante que deveria ser interligado com o resto da casa, porque parecia estar tocando praticamente em seu ouvido. Ela ficou impressionada com a qualidade do áudio, mas soltou um muxoxo ao ouvir a música. Nunca gostara muito de Coldplay.

Edgar, no entanto, parecia muito satisfeito quando entrou na sala alguns segundos depois, então ela resolveu não falar nada sobre a escolha da banda. Ele se aproximou com um prato e uma garrafa nova de vinho. Um cheiro deliciosamente doce chegou ao seu nariz.

– Não acredito que você fez mesmo uma torta de mirtilo – ela riu, cobrindo a boca com a mão. Ele sorriu e sentou-se ao seu lado, colocando o prato com uma tortinha na mesa de centro.

– Bom, eu tinha que cumprir a minha promessa – respondeu, segurando a taça dela para encher novamente. – E também é a única sobremesa que eu sei fazer.

Lily sorriu e se debruçou para alcançar a torta. Ele a encarou com expectativa, apoiando as costas no sofá e deixando a garrafa na mesinha. Assim que Lily colocou o garfo na boca, soltou um gemido de satisfação. Era uma das melhores que já tinha provado.

– Vou aceitar por esse barulho altamente erótico que você gostou da torta – Edgar disse, esticando o braço no encosto do sofá com uma risada rouca.

– Hm – ela concordou com a cabeça, engolindo – É provavelmente a melhor coisa que eu já provei na vida.

Edgar riu e aproximou o corpo, bebendo um gole de vinho. Lily o imitou, bebendo de sua própria taça. A meia luz da sala e a música estavam lhe dando uma moleza e ela começou a ficar sonolenta.

– Você ainda tem muito o que provar antes de decidir qual é a melhor coisa da vida – Ele esticou a mão e brincou com uma mecha do cabelo dela, e de repente Lily sabia exatamente o que aconteceria a seguir.

Ela o viu se aproximando e seria a primeira a admitir que não fizera nada para impedir que seus lábios se encontrasse. De fato, estava até curiosa para saber como seria. Edgar levou a mão livre à cintura dela e a apertou de leve, puxando-a para si.

– Eu queria deixar claro o quão brega foi essa sua frase – ela murmurou, com a boca ainda parcialmente colada na dele, o que provocou uma risadinha sussurrada.

Era um beijo calmo e leve. Não tinha pressão demais, e nem de menos. Tudo na medida. Lily nunca diria que não fora agradável, mas...parecia que faltava algo. Ela levou a mão que repousava no peito dele até sua nuca, e então experimentou entrelaçar os dedos no cabelo loiro. Ela não sabia o que estava esperando que ele fizesse depois disso, mas ele continuou beijando-a da mesma maneira.

Ele beijava bem, nisso ela concordava. Era atencioso e carinhoso. Mas Lily se pegou divagando no meio de tudo. Parecia faltar alguma coisa. Ela não sabia exatamente o que, porque ele era definitivamente a personificação da perfeição. O cabelo dele era macio, tinha um cheiro muito bom e era agradavelmente bonito.

Então porque ficava esperando sempre algo a mais?

De qualquer maneira, eles acabaram se beijando por quase toda a duração do CD do Coldplay. Eles se separaram naturalmente, quando as taças que seguravam começaram a incomodar. Os dois se encararam e ele ajeitou os cabelos dela que caíram em seu rosto. Ela sorriu timidamente.

– Então... – Edgar continuou, aproximando o rosto de volta. – Quer subir?

Lily piscou em sua direção, ainda com o sorriso tímido no rosto. Ela sabia muito bem o que ele estava propondo e já tinha pensado nessa possibilidade antes mesmo de ter saído de casa. Há alguns minutos, talvez tivesse aceitado. Mas agora, o efeito do vinho estava passando e ela já não tinha mais muita certeza se queria estar ali.

– Obrigada pela noite – ela o encarou – Mas acho que já vou indo.

– Já? Você nem terminou a torta – Edgar fez cara de frustração, apontando para a sobremesa meio comida. Ela piscou em sua direção preguiçosamente. – Bom, mas me prometa que iremos repetir. Estou aprendendo uma torta de maçã, agora.

Lily riu.

– Sim, torta de maçã parece uma ótima ideia – disse, afastando-se e levantando-se lentamente. Ele a acompanhou com o olhar.

– Quando? Amanhã? Sexta feira? Próximo final de semana?

Ela o olhou, sorrindo sem mostrar os dentes.

– Eu te aviso. Eu estou...um pouco ocupada esses dias.

Edgar levantou-se também. Ele a encarou por alguns segundos antes de continuar a falar.

– Isso é por causa daquele cara da festa, não é?

Lily desviou o olhar.

– Não. Sou eu...estou mesmo com muita coisa na cabeça – ela sabia que se falasse mais alguma coisa ia acabar dizendo algo que não queria admitir nem para si. Então andou em direção ao hall de entrada, sem se preocupar se ele a seguia (o que ele acabou fazendo).

Ela tirou o casaco do gancho e colocou a bolsa sobre os ombros. Seus pés estavam começando a doer e ela mal podia esperar para chegar em casa e tirar os sapatos.

– Obrigada pela noite, me diverti muito.

– Eu também – ele sorriu – Me deixa chamar um taxi para você, pelo menos.

Ela não tinha o que responder, então concordou. Edgar ligou para algum número e em poucos minutos, um taxi preto parara na porta da casa dele. Eles se despediram com um beijo na bochecha e ela entrou no carro. Assim que começou a andar, Lily arrancou os sapatos com um gemido de alívio.

De noite, sem trânsito, ela chegou em casa rapidamente. Pouco tempo depois, o carro estacionava na frente do seu predinho de tijolos. Pagou o motorista, agradeceu e saiu, o casaco em um braço e os sapatos na outra mão. Ela abriu a porta de vidro e subiu as escadas, parando para olhar o celular quando estava quase na frente de seu apartamento.

Com exceção de duas mensagens de Marlene, não tinha mais nada. Estava esperando tanto por qualquer notícia, mesmo que fosse apenas um "oi". Mas não havia nada. Ela chegou a abrir uma mensagem nova para enviar e tinha até escrito a letra J, mas achou melhor deixar para depois, então guardou o celular de volta na bolsa e entrou em casa, uma sensação de aperto no peito que, ela sabia, nada tinha a ver com o vinho.

* * *

Dois dias depois, ela tinha se esquecido completamente da mensagem que queria enviar.

– Não acredito no que os meus olhos vêem – Mary Macdonald anunciou, levantando-se da mesa do bar assim que as duas meninas se aproximaram das outras. – Lily Evans saiu da toca.

Lily riu e a empurrou de leve antes de abraça-la.

– Marlene veio também, ué, peguem no pé dela.

– É, mas nós vimos Lene semana passada. É você que tem nos trocado – Emmeline se levantou para dar espaço às duas.

Marlene sentou-se no meio das amigas e soltou gargalhada, olhando-a com aquela expressão de "eu te avisei". Lily revirou os olhos e puxou uma das cadeiras vazias.

– Bom, estou aqui agora, não estou? – Apoiou o rosto na mão e sorriu. – Agora me contem as novidades.

– Todas passamos de semestre. Menos Dorcas, ela reprovou em estudos políticos. Eu adotei um cachorro novo. É um labrador preto e o nome dele é Batman – Emme jogou alguns amendoinzinhos na boca – Mas isso não é interessante. Queremos saber de você.

Lily jogou o cabelo para trás e pegou um pouco de amendoim também.

– Eu o que? – falou, a boca cheia.

Mary soltou um gemido de impaciência.

– Arg Lily, você sabe muito bem. O que está acontecendo entre você e James...

– ...E por quê meu primo me ligou há uns dias me dizendo que tinha um encontro com você?

Marlene soltou uma risada e cruzou os braços. Tinha interrogado a amiga assim que ela chegara em casa, e ela tinha realmente havia lhe contado tudo, mas se recusara a responder qualquer coisa mais profunda (principalmente quando Lene a questionou sobre o que significava isso). Lily limpou a garganta, tentando ganhar tempo e Emmeline se debruçou na mesa em expectativa.

– James está viajando essa semana – ela falou, desviando o olhar para o bar lotado. Um grupo ao seu lado gritou um "Surpresa!" animado quando uma menina baixinha chegou. Pareciam estar em uma festa de aniversário. – E...bom, acabei cruzando com Edgar há uns dias atrás. Ele me chamou para sair e eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer, ué. Então fui.

Mary e Emmeline se entreolharam com um sorriso no rosto.

– Lily Evans, _que mel é esse?_ – Emme riu, bebendo de um copo com um líquido cor de rosa. As meninas riram e a ruiva suspirou aliviada. Ela não tinha percebido até então, mas estava um pouco ansiosa para saber o que Emmeline acharia dela ter saído com seu primo. Aparentemente não via problema algum. – Não acredito que você esteja não só saindo com o cara mais charmoso do Reino Unido...

– ... Que é James, caso você não saiba – Mary piscou com um olho só.

– ... Como também inventou de começar a sair com o meu primo.

– E Emme não pode dizer isso, mas ele é o cara mais gostoso do Reino Unido – Continuou a outra, piscando novamente. Emme coçou o nariz fingindo não ter ouvido.

– Bom, não vou comentar sobre isso. Mas preciso admitir que estou muito feliz por vocês terem se encontrado, eu não estava aguentando mais ele me enchendo o saco pra passar o seu número. Eu não sabia muito bem se podia, por causa do Potter e tudo mais...

Lily tossiu um pouco e bebeu do copo que estava à sua frente, mesmo sem saber quem era a dona. Ela tinha repassado mentalmente várias vezes a história que contaria para não precisar falar que ela e Edgar tinham realmente se beijado. Mas agora, pensava que talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Então resolveu contar sobre o encontro. Em detalhes.

Mary cuspiu a bebida quando ela comentou sobre o beijo.

– Você tá doida? – Ela riu, limpando os cantos da boca – Isso quer dizer que está desistindo de James? Porque eu quero fazer uma aplicação formal aqui para tomar o seu lugar. Mudei de ideia, ele é o cara mais gostoso do Reino Unido.

Marlene pigarreou teatralmente.

– Ahn, dá licença? Vocês esqueceram da existência do David Beckham? – Ela interferiu, a mão apoiada no peito como se estivesse ofendida.

– E aquele baixista do McFly. Dougie alguma coisa – Lily concordou, com uma cara falsamente séria.

– Hum, eles saíram de moda, já. E os irmãos Hemsworth, talvez?

– Ah, não vale. Eles são australianos – Mary riu, rasgando o rótulo da cerveja que segurava. Lene concordou com um gemido e fingiu limpar uma lágrima.

Elas mudaram de assunto rapidamente porque isso lembrou Emme sobre o jogo de _hugby_ da Inglaterra contra a Australia. Ela e Marlene eram fãs de carteirinha do esporte, e já tinham acompanhado o time até o México uma vez, por causa de um campeonato que estava sendo disputado.

– Mas Lily, e James? O que ele achou disso? – Mary virou-se para ela, falando um pouco mais baixo. Lily olhou para o copo que segurava e deu os ombros. – Você não falou para ele, não é?

– Ainda não. Não quero deixá-lo chateado.

Mary escrutinou seu rosto com os olhos apertados em uma fenda. Lily continuou evitando-a, mexendo o copo de uma mão para a outra.

– Que engraçado – a amiga falou, soltando uma risadinha baixa – Nunca tinha te visto assim com ninguém. Você está gostando mesmo dele, não é?

Ela a olhou e suspirou. Depois concordou com a cabeça e afastou o cabelo do rosto. Para não precisar admitir em voz alta, bebeu mais um pouco da bebida misteriosa. Se ela não estava enganada, era sangria.

– Ei, era meu – Dorcas Meadowes riu, aproximando-se da mesa com uma tigela de fritas.

– Aleluia! Estamos te esperando há meia hora – Emmeline interrompeu-se no que estava falando e virou para olhar a amiga que chegara.

– Desculpem, o bar estava cheio. – falou, com um sorriso estranho no rosto. – E também...bom, estava conversando com alguém.

Ela deu um passo a frente e deu espaço para o rapaz que estava atrás dela aproximar-se da mesa também. Lily levantou-se com um pulo.

– Remus!

Ele estava usando a mesma camisa xadrez que usara na última vez que se encontraram, e seu cabelo precisava de um corte. Mas assim que a reconheceu, abriu um sorriso brilhante que modificou seu rosto inteiro.

– Lily! O que está fazendo aqui? – Ele foi até ela e lhe deu um abraço.

– Eu vim encontrar as meninas – respondeu, apertando-o de volta. – Essas são minhas amigas da faculdade. Mary, Emme e bom, vejo que conheceu Dorcas. E Lene você já conhece.

Marlene levantou-se também e veio cumprimentá-lo.

– E aí, Lupin? – falou. Assim que o soltou, seu rosto ficou sério – Calma...se você está aqui...Quer dizer que Black também está?

– Não, não – ele riu, balançando a cabeça divertido – Padfoot saiu com uma garota...Na verdade não o vejo desde ontem. Ele não deu notícias ainda.

– Hunf, é a cara dele – Lene deu os ombros e voltou a se sentar. – Deixar os amigos preocupados, assim...muita falta de consideração.

– Bom, não estamos tão preocupados ass... – Remus riu, trocando um olhar com Lily que sorriu de volta. Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, foi interrompido por um outro rapaz que se apertava contra a festa da mesa ao lado para se aproximar.

– Ah, Moony, aí está você. Eu tive que sair correndo porque o namorado dela chegou e não...Lily! O que está fazendo aqui?

– Peter, como vai? – Ela sorriu, beijando-lhe a bochecha.

– Estávamos falando de você hoje mesmo – O menino respondeu, abraçando-a de lado.

Lily voltou a se sentar e fez um gesto para que eles puxassem uma cadeira e sentassem ao seu lado. Eles o fizeram e Dorcas jogou um amendoim na amiga, bufando com impaciência.

– Foi mal, Dorkie, eu já te devolvo Remus – sorriu para a menina que revirou os olhos. Lily se virou de volta para Peter – Falando o que de mim? Espero que só coisas boas.

– Com certeza – ele riu – Estávamos discutindo se seria estranho chamá-la para jogar vídeo game com a gente mesmo sem o Prongs em casa. Ou se você acharia esquisito, sei lá.

Lily sorriu e sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho. Era a primeira vez que algum deles demonstrava gostar realmente da sua companhia, e não só por James a arrastar de um lado para o outro.

– Você sabe, nos acostumamos com você lá em casa. E agora sem você e sem Prongs, parece um pouco vazia – Remus deu os ombros, bebendo um gole da _long neck_ que segurava.

– Eu iria adorar – ela respondeu, colocando uma mão no ombro de Peter – E olha, eu não me esqueci que estava ganhando de você em Counter Strike, ok?

Peter riu, empurrando-a de leve.

– Estava nada. Eu estava na frente!

– Bom, roubando né...Assim fica fácil.

Remus olhou para o amigo.

– Cara, você oficialmente não tem mais ninguém para enganar. Vai ter que começar a jogar limpo.

Ela gargalhou, jogando a cabeça para trás. Remus coçou o nariz com um sorriso satisfeito na mesma hora que Marlene se levantou da mesa. Ela estava usando um vestido simples e quase nenhuma maquiagem, mas isso não impediu que Peter engasgasse com o que quer que estivesse na boca.

– Vou buscar alguma coisa para beber. Você quer também?

Lily apontou para a garrafa que Remus segurava.

– Pode me trazer uma dessas?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e virou-se em direção ao bar, fazendo Peter tossir mais uma vez.

– Foi mal, são esses...han, malditos amendoins – ele falou, virando o restante do seu copo garganta adentro.

Lily piscou com um olhos só.

– Claro que sim. – Respondeu, arrancando uma risada do outro garoto. Ela sentiu um olhar penetrante vindo da sua frente e virou-se vagarosamente para encontrar Dorcas a encarando com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Ah, Remus – disse, tentando esconder um sorriso – Lembra-se daquela minha amiga que foi comigo na leitura do Seamus Heaney? Então, era Dorcas.

– Mesmo? É um dos meus poetas preferidos – ele disse, virando o corpo completamente na direção da garota.

– Bom, não é um dos meus preferidos...Na verdade foi Lily quem me arrastou – Dorcas cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz arrebitado.

– Ah sim, nós já conversamos _muito_ sobre ele em casa – Remus sorriu para a ruiva. – James quase me matou depois, sabia? Disse que eu tinha ocupado todo o tempo que vocês tinham livre discutindo poesia.

– Mesmo? – ela riu, porque imaginava direitinho o James que conhecia falando isso.

– É, bom, nós realmente ficamos horas discutindo um único poema – Ele sorriu, fazendo aparecer uma covinha na bochecha esquerda. Lily olhou para a amiga à sua frente, mas ela parecia estar absorta demais em analisar o sorriso do garoto. – Enfim. Seamus Heaney. Por que você não gosta dele?

Dorcas balançou a cabeça.

– Ah, não sei. Ele só fala de paisagem e natureza. Fico entediada.

– Mas isso que é lindo! – Lily levantou os braços, quase acertando Marlene que voltava com sua bebida. – Opa, obrigada. Lene, diga para ela que os poemas de Heaney são bonitos.

– Ah, sim, são estupendos – Lene disse com uma cara de tédio.

– Ha, viu – Dorcas apoiou-se na mesa. – Não estou dizendo que ele é ruim. Só que prefiro outros poetas...

– Tipo... – Remus fez um gesto para que ela continuasse.

– Hum, tipo Maureen Boyle – Ela respondeu, um sorriso lateral crescendo em seu rosto.

– Ah, droga. Eu ia tirar sarro, mas eu também gosto dela. – Ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça – Ela é Irlandesa, sabia?

– Sabia. Eu sou meio Irlandesa também.

– Jura? Eu também. Minha mãe é de Cork.

– Minha família é de Limerick. Um pouco longe.

Lily arregalou os olhos e, cobrindo a boca com os dedos, virou-se para Peter.

– Meu Deus, eles são iguaizinhos – sussurrou, não que fosse preciso, já que os dois tinham engatado numa conversa e estavam completamente alheios ao resto da mesa. – Como eu não pensei em apresentá-los antes?

O menino concordou e a encarou com os olhos semicerrados.

– Quer parar de arranjar pares pros meus amigos? Eu sou o único que sobrou. – falou, cruzando os braços com um semblante falsamente zangado.

Ela riu e o empurrou de leve.

– Me desculpe. Mas saiba que eu não tive nada a ver com isso aqui – falou, fazendo um gesto com o dedo entre os dois. – E bem, com Sirius não deu muito certo o meu plano. Queria juntá-lo com Lene, mas eles são opostos e teimosos demais para aceitar isso.

Peter concordou com uma risada e olhou para o outro lado da mesa. Lily acompanhou seu olhar inconscientemente e viu Mary o encarando de volta, para depois desviar o olhar.

– Olha, até que isso seria uma boa ideia – ela falou, mais para si do que para ele. – Pode ser meu próximo projeto...

– Do que é que você está fal... – Ele virou-se com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada, mas foi interrompido por uma vibração de seu celular. Ele o tirou do bolso, olhou para a tela e abriu um sorriso antes de responder. Lily levou a cerveja aos lábios. – Porra cara, que bom que você está vivo.

A pessoa do outro lado da linha falou algo rapidamente.

– Ha, engraçado você mencioná-la. Eu e Moony estamos com ela aqui do lado.

Lily parou o gole pela metade e virou o rosto rapidamente. Apontou para o próprio peito e Peter concordou com um joinha. Ele respondeu mais algumas coisas e segundos depois, desligou a ligação.

– Ok – falou, pegando a garrafa da mão de Lily – Você não vai precisar mais disso. James voltou. Vai lá vê-lo.

Ela piscou em sua direção, tentando processar a informação.

– Ahn, que?

– James. Você sabe, James Potter. Voltou mais cedo. Ele está em casa e disse que ia te ligar, mas eu o avisei que estava com você.

– Eu sei quem é James – ela revirou os olhos, como se essa fossa a parte mais importante.

– Bom, então vá, ué – Peter gesticulou para a saída – Você não queria vê-lo?

– Sim, mas... – Lily olhou à sua volta. Dorcas e Remus não desviavam o olhar um do outro e Marlene, Mary e Emme discutiam algo com animação.

– Não vão nem perceber que você saiu – ele falou, dando os ombros. Depois levantou as sobrancelhas rapidamente – É melhor vocês aproveitarem agora que a casa está vazia.

Ela riu e deu um tapa estalado em seu ombro.

– Seu sujo – sorriu, mas levantou-se, pegando a jaqueta do encosto da cadeira – Avise Lene, por favor?

O menino concordou com a cabeça e ela lhe agradeceu com outro beijo na bochecha.

Ninguém realmente notou que Lily saíra da mesa.

* * *

Ela o ouviu cantar algo com um tom de voz desafinado antes mesmo de abrir a porta do apartamento. Usou a chave reserva que Sirius escondia no vaso, e a colocou de volta porque sabia que algum dos outros três ia precisar.

Ela nunca pensou que sete dias passariam tão demorados como aqueles últimos, mas entrando na casa dos meninos, não conteve um sorriso ao notar que a maioria das coisas continuavam iguais. A poltrona grande ainda estava virada na mesma posição para a televisão, as canecas desiguais guardadas de qualquer jeito no armário de vidro, os livros espalhados pela bancada da cozinha. A única diferença era uma mochila de campista e tênis sujos de barro que cheiravam muito, _muito_ mal.

Ela colocou a bolsa em cima da mesinha, produzindo um baque seco que fora mais alto do que esperava. James parou de cantar e ela viu sua sombra saindo do quarto.

– Wormtail, você... – Falou, antes de chegar na sala, e ela sentiu um arrepio nas costas porque só agora percebera o quanto sentira saudades de sua voz. – Lily!

Ela sorriu à sua primeira aparição, e boa parte disso é porque ele estava muito diferente. Para começar, vestia só uma calça jeans e o fecho estava com o botão todo torto. Parecia estar mais magro e talvez o mais importante, ele estava com uma barba mal feita que ela nunca imaginou que fosse vê-lo usar.

– James – ela andou em sua direção, feliz por vê-lo fazer o mesmo. Eles se abraçaram e ele segurou seu rosto, puxando-a para um beijo leve. Lily riu porque o bigode recém-criado fez cócegas em seus lábios.

James riu de volta e afastou o próprio rosto, ainda segurando-a entre as mãos.

– Como foi a viagem? – Ela sorriu, abraçando-o pela cintura e apoiando o queixo em seu peito. Ele estava com cheiro de sabonete e loção pós-barba. Sua pele estava quente e o cabelo molhado, o que confirmava que tinha acabado de sair do banho.

– Foi legal. Fiquei quatro dias tentando pescar um peixe imaginário e comi só barrinha de cereal porque eu e meu pai na verdade somos péssimos em pescaria. – Ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e Lily riu.

– Quer fazer algo para comer?

– Eu adoraria, mas não temos nada além de miojo, queijo e azeitonas. – Ele deu os ombros e ela soltou o abraço.

– Bom, você descreveu uma refeição ótima. Onde vocês guardam as panelas? – perguntou, tirando a jaqueta e abrindo os armários de madeira puída.

Lily não sabia cozinhar muito bem, mas uma coisa ela e a irmã se tornaram mestras ao longo da vida: inventar receitas de miojo. James sentou-se na bancada e abriu uma garrafinha de água enquanto ela andava de um lado para o outro, colocando os ingredientes disponíveis no miojo. Ele aproveitou para contar a viagem, e ela sorria de imaginá-lo fazendo tudo – acampando no sereno porque não tinha montado a barraca direito, tentando convencer o pai a abrir as latas de feijão que tinham levado, tirado mil cochilos no cascalho enquanto o pai procurava o tal peixe que tanto queria pescar. Ele fazia cada detalhe parecer super interessante, e Lily quase queimou a comida porque queria saber sobre o pássaro que roubou todo pão que eles tinham levado.

– Mas enfim, sobrevivemos. Ele provavelmente vai querer fazer isso de novo no final do ano – sorriu, apoiando o rosto na mão. Ela percebeu o quanto ele parecia cansado. – E o que você fez aqui em Londres nessa semana?

Agora era hora, ela pensou. Se não contasse agora, não ia querer contar nunca mais. James a encarou com expectativa enquanto enrolava o macarrão no garfo. Um pouco caiu no prato que dividiam, mas ele não pareceu notar. Ela pigarreou.

– Nada demais. Eu e Lene nos ilhamos em casa. E... – começou, mas derrubou a faca no chão e abaixou-se para pegar – eu sai com o primo de Emmeline.

Ela demorou um pouco mais do que deveria para se levantar, e admitia que estava com medo de sua reação. Mas quando voltou a ficar em pé, mordendo os lábios, ele ainda lutava contra o garfo.

– Sair...sair? Tipo, jantar, beijos e tudo mais? – perguntou, levanto o garfo à boca. Ela concordou com a cabeça e ele deu os ombros. – Quem é esse cara mesmo?

– Aquele, daquela festa. Você se lembra? Um alto e loiro – falou, levantando o braço para representar, mas logo abaixando-o novamente. – Ficou conversando com Lene quase a noite toda.

– Ah sim – James fechou os olhos e engoliu o que estava mastigando – Ele tem cara de quem beija mal. Ele beija mal?

Lily levou alguns segundos para entender do que ele estava falando. Ele tinha aceitado tão na boa assim? Era impressão? Ele estava querendo passar alguma mensagem que ela não conseguia captar? Ela apoiou o cotovelo no balcão e o encarou.

– Não sei se quero falar isso para você.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos seriamente, mas depois abriu um sorriso.

– Isso é um sim, não é? O coitado beija mal.

Lily cobriu a boca com as mãos para esconder o sorriso. Mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

– Você vai vê-lo novamente? – perguntou, a voz um pouco mais séria, mas ela podia ver em seus olhos que ele esperava para fazer outra piada.

– Não – respondeu, enfaticamente.

– Meu Deus – ele a olhou com a cabeça ligeiramente torta – Mas era tão ruim assim?

Ela gargalhou com vontade, sentindo um alívio profundo e repentino tomar conta seu corpo. Nos últimos dois dias esteve com medo da reação de James. Não que ela tinha medo dele ficar bravo, mas sabia que não ia se sentir bem sabendo que o tinha magoado.

– Ele era perfeito demais. Cabelo perfeito. Dentes perfeitos. Casa perfeita. – Ela deu os ombros, tirando o prato agora vazio da bancada e levando-o à pia.

James levantou-se do banquinho e foi até ela.

– Está dizendo que só está comigo porque minha casa é uma bagunça e meu dente canino é um pouco torto?

Lily sorriu, sentindo-o colocar as mãos em sua cintura. Ela se virou antes de responder.

– Sim. O seu dente canino torto é exatamente o motivo de eu estar com você agora.

Ele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la novamente. Lily estremeceu, porque era _disso_ que estava falando. Ela sentiu a mão dele percorrer suas costas com vivacidade, apertando-a contra ele o máximo que podia. James sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

– Senti sua falta – ele falou baixo, soltando-se dos braços dela. Lily sorriu e lhe deu um último beijo rápido nos lábios.

Eles lavaram a louça e foram jogar cartas no quarto dele. Lily queria matar as saudades de diversas maneiras, e tinha certeza de que ele queria também (julgando pelos olhares que ele lhe lançava por cima do baralho), mas James parecia cansado demais, até mesmo para tirar as calças.

O jogo acabou terminando naturalmente, quando eles estavam bocejando demais para continuar, então ele deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e contou mais um pouco sobre sua viagem. Ela deitou ao seu lado, sentindo-se mais leve e feliz do que estava há algumas horas. Lily percebeu que ele dormira no meio da história que contava, então esticou os braços e tirou seus óculos, achando graça que essa era a primeira vez que fazia isso sem uma conotação sexual.

Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade, mas voltou a dormir em segundos, virando o corpo para o outro lado.

Lily bocejou preguiçosamente, recapitulando a semana que estiveram separados. Pareceu uma eternidade. Antes de finalmente ceder ao sono, ela deu nome ao que realmente estava sentindo desde o encontro com Edgar. Ele tinha apenas um defeito, mas que pesava muito mais do que todas as suas qualidades. Ele, infelizmente, não era James Potter.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** NÃO É ILUSÃO! risos, risos.

Sim, queridos, eu voltei. Ainda estou fugindo das garras dessa besta maldita chamada _hen, hen **BLOQUEIO CRIATIVO**_ , masssss juro que estou lutando bravamente. Para pedir perdão por essa demora absurda, procurei escrever um capítulo bem longuinho hehe (foi o maior até agora). Eu tenho só que agradecer a paciência e dedicação de todos vocês, cês não tem ideia de o quanto ajudou ler cada um dos comentários **s2**. Ah, eu vou editar isso mais pra frente para incluir as respostas, porque saibam que li cada reviewzinha aqui, mas minha internet está um lixo e eu queria postar esse capítulo logo pra vocês **s2**.

A gente se vê em breve! (prometo que o mais cedo possível)

PS: Calma gente, não foi dessa vez que surgiu baby, rs. Masssss, né...criemos responsabilidade, senão...rs.


End file.
